In My Mind's Eye
by lilmaeval
Summary: Alfred used to think he was alone in the world. But that all changed when he met Arthur, who kept telling the child that Arthur was made by him. AU
1. Chapter 1: My New Best Friend

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Alfred used to think he was alone in the world. But that all changed when he met Arthur, who kept telling the child that Arthur was made by him.**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 1: My New Best Friend

I met Arthur Kirkland on what felt like the worst day of my life.

I was walking home with two kids from my second grade class, Ludwig Beilschmidt, who was a German immigrant's son, and Kiku Honda, who came to the US from Japan when he was six. On our path, however, stood Lovino Vargas from the fourth grade, though he was just as tall as us despite the age gap. Ludwig and Kiku were close friends with Lovino's brother, Feliciano, but Lovino didn't approve of them, though I never knew why. I think it might have been something about Italian pride and quite honestly xenophobia, but that's beside the point.

"Hey!" Lovino shouted at us with a mocking laugh. "Potato bastard and Jap, it's time for you to die! Obviously, my idiot younger brother can't tell you guys are trash, but I think this will get the message to him."

"No," I said, stepping forward, looking as tall as I could. I was sick of these stupid older boys always picking on us younger kids, and I had always wanted to put a stop to it, especially when the one doing the bullying now was the shrimp of the fourth grade class! "You won't hurt them."

"Oh?" Lovino said slyly, tilting his head and snapping his fingers. Out of the bushes came Ivan Braginsky, the biggest kid in the third grade class and probably the whole school. He had that same, creepy smile that freaked everyone out, which was probably why the only friend he had was his younger sister in the first grade, Natalia, who was just as creepy as him. Ivan began to crack his fingers, and Lovino laughed as he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because," I didn't falter in my height, and I only grew as I placed my hands on my hips and tried to make the bravest face I could, "because I am the hero, and in order to hurt the innocent, you have to go through the hero first!"

"I have to go home soon, anyways," Ivan shrugged as he continued, "can I just take down this one instead?" Lovino grew as red as a tomato with rage and just as he was about to spew a stream of curses and swears at all of us, he turned and saw that Ludwig and Kiku had disappeared, probably because of Kiku being a ninja and Ludwig estimating none of us together would make it out that easily. I was left alone, stranded to the angry Italian and crazy Russian's punishment.

"Let me throw the first punch!" Lovino was even redder and threw a weak punch at my face, which I easily blocked, but Ivan soon followed, and, well, things got a lot rougher. To make a long story short, I was left on the sidewalk bleeding and bruised all over, unable to do anything but cry from the immense pain shooting through me like a thousand knives. I was alone there for at least half an hour, and by then the sun was behind the trees, covering me in shade. I managed to pick myself , and was surprisingly able to walk without a limp, but not for too long.

I was just crossing the park, which I used as a shortcut to my house, when my backpack became too heavy for me and I had to sit down. I threw my bag on the ground and collapsed onto a bench and began to cry again.

I hated my life. I was alone with no true best friend or a circle to hang out with. Sure I was popular with everyone in class, but I wasn't the first, second, third, or even fourth choice when it came to choosing partners for projects. Plus, I had no real family anymore. My parents had recently divorced and I was living with my father and his girlfriend who had started the fights in the first place. My brother, Matthew Williams, lived with our mother and adopted her last name.

"I'm alone," I whispered out loud between my sobs. I didn't know why I said it, but I think I was hoping someone would hear me. No, I wanted someone to hear me, come over and comfort me, and offer to be my friend.

"I…I…don't…want…to be…alone."

"But you're not alone, love."

I felt a hand brushing my hair and realized my head was in a man's lap. I blushed and slowly craned my head to look up, expecting to see some creepy, middle-aged man with greasy-everything and a sketchy expression, but what I saw was entirely the opposite.

"I'm here," said the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had a tangle of messy blonde hair like mine, only lighter and more yellow and emerald eyes as green as the rolling hills surrounding my city.

"Who are you?" Was all I could manage to stutter out of my mouth in a faint mummer.

"Alfred F. Jones," The man began, saying my name with care, "my name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am your new best friend."

"Best friend?" I sat up and sat down next to him, our fingers lacing on their own. Arthur nodded, looking down at me with a more loving gaze than anyone had ever given me. "But," I said, a skeptical feeling arising inside me, "if you're my best friend, then you would have to know everything about me!"

"Well," Arthur began, his eyes glimmering with excitement to share what was on his mind, "you are seven years old and live in the city of Worcester, Massachusetts, in the United States of America. You have a twin brother named Matthew Williams who lives with your mother, Jeanne Williams, and you live with your father, David P. Jones and his girlfriend, Emma Harding because your biological parents are divorced. Your favorite colour is blue because you think it is a manly colour and you want to grow up and become a hero not because you want to show everyone how strong and awesome you are but because you want to protect the kids with no one in their lives and all you really want is a friend to turn to for everything, something you've never had."

I was completely shocked, and I think it showed on my face, because Arthur's face then changed from one of blissful happiness to an embarrassed smile with worried eyes.

"What's wrong, Alfred?"

"Well," I started, unsure of what to say, "it's just…you know a lot about me, and I think it's just a bit, well, you know…" I stopped because Arthur looked like he was ready to cry. "W-What I mean to say is, you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you, Arthur!"

"Oh!" Arthur blushed as a sheepish grin formed on his face. "W-Well, I don't know much about myself beyond I am twenty-three years old and that my name is Arthur Kirkland. Oh, and of course, I do know I am your best friend, but beyond that, nothing much else."

"Did you forget?" I asked, wondering how anyone could not know anything but know they are friends with someone they don't know, and yet know so much about that person.

"No," Arthur laughed, a face of such pure happiness appearing on his face that made keep staring at him, "I didn't forget, I just haven't had the chance to learn about myself!"

"How will you learn about yourself, then?"

"Why, you, Alfred."

"What?"

"You made me, Alfred. Whatever you want me to be like, I will be." I blinked.

"What do you mean, 'I made you'?"

"You made me," Arthur turned to me and pointed with two fingers at my forehead, "when you asked for a friend. You made me with this, and here I am!" Suddenly, something in my seven year old brain clicked and realized what I thought he was talking about and I brightened up immediately.

"Oh! Are you like a big brother?" Arthur's cheery mood brightened.

"Yes, that's it! A big brother," he gave me a smile that warmed my heart up. I stared for a while at him and his beautiful smile, and then returned the smile and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here," I could feel Arthur wrap his arms around me and I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I think I could tell even then that having Arthur in my life was definitely going to change everything, but I couldn't have understood how much until many years later.

* * *

**Ah, my first story! Thank you, whoever is reading this, and please review! I'm new to this whole submitting things to the internet, so I hope you'll like. The story may seem slow, and Arthur may seem out of character at the moment, but just as he said, he hasn't been made the way he was supposed to yet, so if you like the crotchety old England, just stick around and I hope you enjoy~! **

**P.S., whoever was offended by Lovi's slang, I apologize. I love people no matter what their ethnicity or race, so please accept my apology, because Lovino is yelling in my ear right now about how he won't apologize.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed my first chapter, and though I should have said this before, I'll say it now.**

**I will update on Wednesdays and Fridays, but fair warning, I will be gone the entire month of July for summer camp, but I promise, I'll be writing in my notebook whenever I can. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 2: The Introduction

That night, Arthur walked me back home, and we both talked about the things that I liked and why I did. It was strangely nice to have someone that knew everything about me from the inside out, and especially someone that would listen to me, but when we got back to my house, my father and his girlfriend were waiting for me.

"Alfred!" My father called out to me as he saw me appear from the end of the road. I walked toward them slowly, and said hello unusually quietly for me. I didn't like my dad, and I really didn't like his girlfriend, either, but my brother, Matt, was a total momma's boy, so I had to stay with my dad. "Alfred," he said again as he walked closer and embraced me, "I'm so glad you're home safe, you're so late!"

"Alas!" started Emma, dad's girlfriend. "How great pleasure may turn to sorrow!" I looked up at her and frowned as she said, "But that sorrow shall once more turn to joy when we get you cleaned up and fed. Come on in, Alfie, don't leave tracks, we just got this floor, remember?" I always hated how she thought I was a "precious innocent" as she put it. Emma was an exotic dance my father met on a business trip to Las Vegas. She had wanted to be an actress, but those dreams were crushed, as she put it, "by a devilish woman who switched my lines!" I always believed it was her bad acting that made her fail, but I never told her that. I always figured that her punishment for seducing my father and ruining my family would come soon enough. Maybe dad would even fall back in love with mom.

I sat down at the dining room table after me and Arthur went into my bathroom and he helped clean up the dirt and blood on me and even changed me into my pajamas. I was glad because usually Emma came in to help me if I ever got really dirty, but I was just fine with Arthur, my wonderful, new big brother helping me instead.

"You cleaned up nicely, Alfie!" Emma exclaimed. I hated it when she called me that, especially with her annoyingly high-pitched voice. "You're turning into a big boy, being able to clean up so well all by yourself!" I pushed a seat to the table and motioned for Arthur to sit in it. Then Emma tried something crazy: as I sat in my seat next to Arthur, Emma tried to sit in the same seat Arthur was in! I pushed her away and held my arms around Arthur's waist, scaring her a little. "W-What's wrong, Alfie?"

"Arthur's sitting here!" I said defiantly, standing straight back up and pointing at Arthur. He made a weird face.

"A-Arthur?" Emma asked, looking down at the chair like she couldn't see him sitting right there.

"Yes," I said impatiently, "Arthur Kirkland, who helped clean me up when I got home!" My dad walked in when he heard that.

"What?" My father asked in a startled tone.

"Arthur Kirkland!" I yelled. "Do I have to say his name again?"

"N-No," my dad said, a worried look growing on his face, and then asked, "hey, Alfred, son, just who is this Arthur Kirkland fellow?" I sighed.

"Arthur Kirkland," I began, annoyed, "is twenty-three years old and doesn't know anything else except just about everything about me. He said we were best friends and that he was there because I asked for him," at that, my father reached for the house phone and took out a note pad with a pen and began writing stuff down furiously.

"Uh-huh," he replied, ready to dial a number into the phone, "go on, where did you meet him? What does he look like? Did he do anything to you?"

"Well," I replied, happily this time, excited a little at the chance to describe my new best friend as I looked at him, "He has blonde, yellow like hair and pretty green eyes, almost the same color as Emma's Saint Patrick's Day outfit~!" Emma blushed at this, but dad didn't say or do anything, so I just continued. "He is also wearing a green sweater vest with a white short-sleeved shirt beneath, oh, and khaki pants, too," I poked his thigh and Arthur blushed, jumping up a little in his seat and looking so embarrassed it was cute.

"Is he fat?" My father asked bluntly. "Is he out of shape?"

"No!" I replied, startled. "He's actually thin, but I don't think he has to work out," I placed a hand on Arthur's stomach and continued. "He's got a soft belly, but he's definitely not fat," Arthur laughed a little, and for some reason, it felt like I was the only one who heard it.

"Okay," my dad said, turning to me, "then does he have a funny accent? What was he doing when you met him?"

"A-An accent? Yeah, he does," I looked up to Arthur, trying to think of what his accent was.

"I'm British," Arthur said calmly.

"Oh, that's it! He's British!" My dad gave me a funny look, and Emma looked ready to faint. "And when we met, I was laying down on a bench, when I felt my head in his lap while his hand was brushing my hair away from my face. He was saying things that were really comforting, too," Emma ran to the sink and leaned over, my dad's finger ready to press the nige button on the phone.

"Go on, what else?" Dad nodded at me.

"Well," I began, resting my head on Arthur's arm, "we then began to talk, and he said he was like my big brother. He proved it, too, by saying everything he knew about me! He said he didn't know anything about himself yet because I got to make him whatever I wanted him to be, Then, I got tired and he walked me home and cleaned me up, and how he's sitting right here!"

"Where in here?" My dad looked ready to pounce and Arthur shrank back into his seat, wrapping his arms around me for protection.

"Dad," I said, raising my hands in frustration, "he's sitting right next to me, in the chair Emma just tried to sit in! He's holding onto me right now!" Both of them looked at Arthur's chair and stared.

"What did you say, Alfred?" Emma looked weakly at me and then at Arthur's chair.

"And what did you say about him being your big brother?" My dad's stance relaxed, but his hand was still holding the phone.

"Arthur is sitting here," I pointed at Arthur's lap, "in this seat. At least, I think you're sitting, aren't you, Arthur?" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me as he nodded.

"Of course I'm sitting here, Alfred," he replied. I smiled and looked back at my father and Emma, who were whispering something.

"Alfred," dad finally said, "can you touch Arthur to show us where he is?" I blinked, a little confused, but nodded and grabbed Arthur's shoulder. "And what are you touching on him, Alfred?"

"Arthur's shoulder," I said slowly. He and Emma nodded at each other.

"So," Emma said nervously, "why did you meet him again?"

"He said I made him," I replied, not sure what was going on. But dad hung up the phone and Emma sat in a chair next to me and smiled. My dad brought dinner to the table and before I touched my food, I asked for a plate for Arthur, but my dad said if I needed to get something for him, I could just come back in later.

Finally, dinner was over and I grabbed Arthur's hand, dragging him back to my room.

"This is Tony!" I said, pulling out a green plush alien from my bed and giving him to Arthur. "And this," I said as I pulled from underneath my bed a whale plush toy, "is m friend that I've had since I was a baby. His name's Whaley." I handed Whaley back to Arthur , who said hello to both him and Tony. I smiled and took Arthur's hand into my own, dragging him onto my bed with me. I laughed at his surprised face and tucked myself beneath the duvet of my bed. Arthur stared at me as he sit on the other end of the bed, scratching the back of his neck. I realized I didn't have a bed for him, so I said, "You can sleep with me," I offered, figuring I could get another bed for him later.

"Really?" Arthur blushed when I nodded, and I sat up to help him under my duvet with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he brought his arms around me.

"You can replace Tony as my bed buddy," I said finally, resting my head in Arthur's chest. He was so warm, it made my face flush and also hold him tighter. I looked up and saw a worried look in his eyes, and added, "But I'll never replace you." Arthur smiled and so did I. "Good night," I said as I shut my eyes, easily nodding off into a fulfilled sleep.

"Sweet dreams," I heard Arthur say as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Ah, I reaaaaaaaally liked this chapter, but the fun is just beginning!**

**Please review, it makes me happy, and thank you for reading :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it's twice as long!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 3: Heroes

As the sun arose in the morning, I woke up to find my head enveloped in a strange yet comforting smell and my body in a protecting hold. I looked up to see Arthur sleeping away, his expression completely neutral with a straight line for a mouth. I didn't like that. I liked him better when he was smiling, and beyond that, when he was smiling at _me_. I sat up and bent down, right next to his ear, giggling softly in anticipation.

"Good morning, big brother!" I shouted, making him awake with a jump and a gasp, turning to look at me with a dazed expression. I laughed and continued, "It's Saturday~!" At my excitement, Arthur began to light up as well.

"Really?" He asked, sitting up and looking at me with that smile of his that could light up the whole room and make my heart light up, too. Then, suddenly, he began to look embarrassed as his face went red and his body and face dropped with shyness as he asked, "W-What's…what's so special about Saturday, Alfred?"

"What's so special about Saturday?" I was shocked at the question, and my whole body reflected it as I stood up, took my hero stance and proclaimed, "Why, Saturday is the only day of the week when you get to be a kid! Saturday is the only day of the week where you don't have to worry about work or school or anything but just going outside and playing! Saturday is the day where you get to eat unhealthy stuff and no one will call you fat for it because they're eating un-healthy, too! Saturday is the one day where everybody, even the grownups and old farts, can be kids again!" I threw my fist up in the air in triumph for having made it through the week so I could play all day.

"Wow," Arthur looked up in amazement, his eyes shining with the same excitement I had, "that sounds simply wonderful! What are we going to do first today, Alfred?"

"Uh," I sat down and looked up at him, shrugging my shoulders, "I don't really know. Hmm…oh! We can always go and play Superheroes outside! My backyard is great for that!"

"Superheroes?" Arthur smiled in curiosity, looking like he was already going to like it. It was the first time I got to explain the game to anyone else besides my dad and my twin brother, and excitement took me over because of it. I stood up again, closed all the blinds in my room and tried to make the room as dark as possible, my dark blue walls helping. I picked up a red, oversized flashlight that was meant for kids who were really clumsy, and the only reason I had it was because Matt had left it in my room. I turned it on and set it between us.

"In a world," I began, using the voice I used in my head whenever I read the narrator's parts in my comic books, "where evil is trying to take over the Earth, only the strongest, bravest, and toughest of them all can fight for truth, justice, and liberty!" I jumped up with both my hands in the air and jumped as I made an explosion noise. "And that's where I come in, I'm Super Alfred!" I jumped off my bed and began to run around until I crashed into Arthur's lap, as he was sitting with his legs dangling off the bed, looking at me and smiling wide.

"That sounds like great fun, Alfred," Arthur remarked, holding me and looking me in the eyes. He then blushed and said, "I-I mean Super Alfred." I smirked and took his hands into my own. He looked at the blinds that I had shut and opened them, turning off my flashlight. He turned back and looked at me as the sun shone on his face, saying, "Let's get you dressed and then we'll go out and save the Earth." I nodded and we both picked out an outfit for me, one that I liked and would prevent Emma from dragging me back into my room to change into something else. It was my Super Alfred shirt, which had a Super Man symbol on it, only with an "A" instead of an "S". My dad had gotten it for my birthday that July, and Arthur and I both agreed it looked like something a superhero would wear. I then put on my black shorts and white socks with my light-up sneakers that would flash with red and blue lights every time I walked. I liked them especially for Superheroes because it was like I was shooting laser beams out of my feet at the baddies. Finally, I commanded Arthur to change into his day clothes, and with a speed I couldn't even comprehend, he was in the outfit he wore yesterday.

"Do you ever wear anything else?" Arthur tilted his head.

"Do you want me to wear something else?" I thought and shook my head.

"No, that outfit looks best on you." We shared a smile and ran outside into my backyard, which spread length wise at least twice the size of my house, but was only about a fourth of the size of my house, width wise. Luckily for me, it had lots of trees shading over it like a blanket, with sturdy branches that could hold even my father on the tire swing that hung from it.

"C'mon, Arthur!" I called him over to the tire swing and I jumped into it on my stomach. "Push me!" I ordered him, and Arthur did without complaint. I began to see in my mind the aliens hiding in the trees, sticking out their guns at me and with every time I reached the top of the swing, I would blast them away with my fists and gun noises from my mouth. Arthur seemed to notice this, because it was only after the third time I went up that he stopped me.

"Hey," he said, almost sounding offended, really, "Why are you fighting them without me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," he said sternly, "I want to help you fight them, too."

"But you won't know where they are!" It was a stupid thought, but as a child, it always annoyed me how whenever I played with others, our imaginations would collide and the placement of people became an issue.

"Of course I know where they are!" Arthur folded his arms, "I was made by you, so I can see them just as easily as you see them." After Arthur said that, I suddenly realized that he must be telling the truth. If Arthur was my big brother, why shouldn't he be able to see them?

"I'm sorry!" I hugged him and then smiled up at him. "Let's get rid of those villains," I said with a brave voice, "together!"

We ran into the center of the backyard, villains appearing everywhere. However, I felt something was off, and when I looked down, I gasped as I saw my Super Alfred shirt had grown all around me, spreading to blue tights with red utility-belt underwear and blue boots, a red cape with my symbol on it in yellow. I looked back at Arthur and saw he was dressed in a complimentary red outfit only he didn't have a cape and he wasn't wearing underwear, just a yellow belt and no symbol on his chest, though he did have a red mask on. He carried a bow in one hand, but he had no arrows on him.

"Watch out!" Arthur shouted as he shot a villain out from a tree with a glowing arrow as he pulled back a light string from the bow. The tree the villain fell from then morphed into a small coffee shop, towers of a glimmering city rising behind it. I watched the concrete grow from under our feet, and I looked back at Arthur in amazement.

"Are you doing this, big brother?" Arthur laughed and shook his head.

"No," he replied, shooting a few other villains from the buildings surrounding us, "you are, but I'm helping you see the things the way I see them." I couldn't stop staring at everything, that is, until I saw an evil alien trying to hurt an old lady. Without thinking, I jumped up and punched the guy away, up into the sky until he had gone back to the stars. I looked at my hand and was surprised at the strength, but I didn't stop there. I jumped again, farther this time, and landed on one alien and knocked the rest away with my landing strength. I looked back at Arthur, who was fending off the aliens without a second thought.

"Arthur!" I shouted, getting his attention. "Can I fly?"

"Of course you can, silly!" He shouted back, firing an arrow at an alien behind me. "You're Super Alfred!"

I looked down at the ground, closed my eyes, and then jumped as far as I can, and when I thought I would fall down, I realized I didn't, and instead I just kept going up. I couldn't stop laughing and began to knock off all the villains I could off the buildings, Arthur helping me. Every time our gazes met, they locked for just a moment as we flashed each other a smile and then went back to fighting.

"Alfie~!" I heard Emma's annoying, high-pitched voice call for me. I landed on the ground and sighed.

"What?" I yelled back.

"It's time for lunch!" She sounded even more excited than usual.

"Already? But Arthur and I just got out here!"

"I'm certain you did in your mind's eye, but it is twelve-thirty on the dot, my child." I growled and smiled at Arthur, taking his hand.

"Come on," I said gently, smiling at him, "let's get some lunch, and then come back and finish these guys off." The city melted away and we headed inside. To my surprise, Emma had actually gone out and gotten me a Happy Meal from McDonald's!

"Yay~!" I exclaimed, and then looked around, eyes searching. "Hey, wait…where's Arthur's?" Emma's elated smile a feeling like an accomplished mother faded into an expression of confusion and embarrassment.

"Y-You mean a meal for Arthur?" She asked, dumbfounded, which annoyed me. Why did it feel like no one even saw Arthur?

"It's okay, Alfred." Arthur put a hand on my shoulder, smiling without a care in the world, "I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself, I'll make myself my own lunch, I promise!"

"O-Okay," I said, a bit unsure. Emma tilted her head, and I sighed with anger, "I'm talking to Arthur, Emma. He said he'll make his own lunch."

"Oh," Emma simply said, and she walked out of the dining room. Arthur walked into the kitchen and began to pull out various cooking utensils and ingredients. Meanwhile, I dove into my lunch with ferocity that rivaled a bear, eating away like no one's business. By the time I had finally gotten bored playing with the toy inside my meal, I began to smell something burning. I looked up to see with horror Arthur fanning the stove with a towel and pulling out what looked like a tray of charcoal out of the oven.

"What are those?" I asked as I covered my nose with both hands, dropping the superhero toy and looking curiously at the sight.

"They're scones, Alfred!" Arthur called back, a bright smile on his face, honestly looking proud at the concoction. Arthur walked over to me and placed the scones on the dining room table on a platter, waving a mitt over it to drive away the smoke. We both heard a loud whistle and Arthur went back into the kitchen to pick of a tea kettle and move it onto the counter so he could pour into one of Emma's tea pots. He looked through our cabinets and pulled out a box of tea bags and sighed.

"If only you had leaves," he said wistfully, "Alfred, do you think you could ask your parents to get some tea leaves?"

"O-Okay…?"

"Fantastic!" Arthur put the tea bag in the cup, let it steep for a while, and then poured in a tea spoon of mild and three lumps of sugar. He came back over to the table, picked up one of his burnt scones and popped it in his mouth as he laid back in his chair, sipping tea and looking completely blissful in every way. He was beautiful.

"What's it like?" I asked, trying to put that weird thought out of my mind but failing.

"Hm? Oh!" Arthur handed me one of the strange bits. "Here, try one, and have a sip of my tea, they go very well together!" I hesitated, but he looked so eager for my thoughts, I picked the scone up, put it to my nose, sniffed it, and then finally put it in my mouth, slowly, not sure what to expect from it. It wasn't that bad, actually. After I was done chewing, I looked back up at Arthur and shrugged.

"Sure, they're alright," I said, reaching for another one. Arthur's face dropped at this, and I thought he might have been mad, but he then broke into the most beautiful smile he had ever given me.

"Alfred," he said my name slowly, sending shivers down my spine as he did, "thank you." We sat like that for a while, unable to do anything but stare at each other. His eyes, mixed with that elegant smile of his, captured me, and I didn't want it to be any other way.

"God, what is that stench?" I heard my dad say as he and Emma entered the room, holding their noses. They both looked down at me, then the scones, and then at Arthur's tea, who I quickly returned to Arthur.

"Alfred," Emma said, "did you try cooking something?"

"No," I pointed at Arthur, "Arthur made them. They're called scones."

"Oh," dad said, reaching down and popping a scone into his mouth. He then proceeded to run into the bathroom. Arthur and I both blushed as we heard him throw up. I shook my head, trying to get the conversation in a more positive direction when dad came back, as I saw how upset Arthur looked at my dad's reaction.

"S-So," I began drumming my fingers together, "Arthur was wondering, could we get tea leaves instead of bags?" Emma smiled while dad frowned.

"See?" Emma looked at dad with an uppity flare. "I told you the leaves were better."

"Am I being ganged up on, here?" Dad asked sourly, and for once, Emma and I both nodded together. She must have thought it was a milestone in our relationship, but I couldn't have that.

"I like dad's coffee better, but Arthur really wants it." Both of them frowned then, but eventually after talking together, they nodded.

"Alfred," dad said as he cleared his throat, "we'll get the leaves, but please, don't let Arthur cook again." Arthur blushed, but nodded.

"Alright," I said happily, eating another one of the scones, which made Arthur smile again.

Finally, Emma and dad went back to what they were doing before they came in, and Arthur and I went back outside to continue our defense of the Earth, uniting our powers to blow all enemies away. At the end of the day, we were both exhausted and went back inside to a delicious BBQ dinner my dad made on the grill.

"It's the end of summer," I explained to Arthur as I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom, "so dad wanted to use the grill before it becomes cold in the fall. Technically, summer vacation and summer the season end at different times, and dad is looking at it from the seasonal view, but for me, summer ended when school started."

"And when will school end?" Arthur asked, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Not until sometime in June," I said bitterly, and began to brush my teeth. I watched Arthur watching me curiously, and after I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth, I turned around and looked at him.

"Why don't you change into your PJ's?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"I don't have any, Alfred," Arthur shrugged his shoulders and pondered on something, and then smiled. "Maybe you could make me some!" He and I both smiled.

"Okay!" I replied, but then made a confused face. "But…how?"

"Just tell me to, Alfred," he said, and clarified, "just tell me to change into my nightwear, and I will."

"Oh, I get it," I said, not really understanding it. I cleared my throat and ordered, "Arthur, change into your pajamas!" I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, he was in a pair of light green pants and a button down shirt that felt soft to the touch when I went over and hugged him. "So wait," I began, looking up excitedly at him, "you mean, I can ask you to do anything and you'll do it?"

"For most things, yes," Arthur nodded, picking me up and sitting me up on his lap. He felt warm, and I relaxed in his hold.

"Then can I ask you something else, too?" I looked up at him and he locked out gazes with his clean, green eyes,

"Of course, what is it?" He brushed my hair out of my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I re-opened them and leaned in further to his chest, looking up at him intensely.

"Don't ever leave me." Arthur's lips easily turned up, and he gave me a reassuring nod.

"I never will." I smiled back, and then jumped off his lap.

"Come on! We've got to make the most of Sunday, too!"

"What's that?" I jumped onto my bed and Arthur followed, the two of us tucking ourselves inside.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, okay?" He nodded with his usual, beautiful smile and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Very well," he yawned, covering his mouth with his hand like my grandmother used to.

"You're really proper, Arthur."

"Thank you, Alfred." I hadn't meant it as a compliment, but the way he thanked me made me realize he was really glad I noticed, so I smiled back and nodded.

"You're welcome," I replied, and with that, we fell asleep.

* * *

**Derp. Totally stole Arthur's weapon from the Ranger in this: (remove spaces and add a dot com with a backslash )**

** www. youtube watch?v=3JjhQ1Oi_3k**

**Just one of the many inspirations I had for this story! If you're wondering what the main inspirations are, they're Calvin & Hobbes (big shocker) and Ray Bradbury. That second one is a bit less obvious, but kudos to those who see it!**

**Happy summer vacation, everyone! (Or winter if you're in the Southern Hemisphere~)**

**Please review, it makes a lilmaeval happy~!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprising Trend

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Posting this fifteen minutes before I have to leave for camping during the weekend, GOD WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?**

**So, yeah, that's my excuse for if this is worse than usual; it's still great in my eyes, though, otherwise I wouldn't be posting at all.**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 4: A Surprising Trend

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Awww!" I moaned as I heard my alarm clock ring annoyingly into my ear, while the pitter-patter of rain clanging melodically against my windows only further lured me back into sleep. I felt Arthur stirring in his sleep, knowing he was probably about to wake up anyway, so I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and shaking his body awake. "C'mon, it's Monday." Arthur blinked and sat up.

"Monday?" I sighed and hopped out of bed and walked slowly to my drawer, picking out an outfit.

"Monday," I said sleepily, "is the beginning of the school week. It's the day the weekend goes to die and everyone has to make it through school and work for five whole days before we can get to the weekend again. Monday…Tuesday…Wednesday…Thursday…Friday." I banged my head against the window.

"Is it really that bad?" Arthur asked worriedly, changing into his normal clothes.

"Mmhm." Arthur suddenly dropped a little, looking just as depressed as I was suddenly.

"Five days?" He asked weakly, which made me laugh a little, knowing we were both upset and sharing it with each other.

"Yeah, but it's okay," I said, grabbing his hand, "at the very least, I now have a friend." We both shared a smile and walked out into the kitchen, enjoying a breakfast of Cocoa Puffs and milk. I walked slowly to the door, putting on my blue rain jacket and boots. But when I reached for my umbrella, I saw that it was all torn up.

"Aw!" I threw it on the ground and banged my head on the door, groaning. "Why does this always happen?" Arthur picked up my umbrella, looking at me with a smile as I glared back at the umbrella.

"Why don't you ask me to fix it?" I stepped back from the door and looked at him, confused, but then nodded.

"O-Okay," I said, "fix my umbrella for me…and make it awesome while you're at it." Arthur beamed and squeezed the umbrella in his hands, making the whole thing glow with a green light, and when it had gone away, Arthur passed the umbrella to me. When I took it into my hands and opened it, I saw that it was blue and had my Super Alfred symbol on it.

"Wow!" I held it tight and laughed, running outside and jumping in the puddles, Arthur joining me. "Hey!" I shouted. "Put on your rain gear!" Arthur stopped and nodded, a pair of red boots and a rain jacket that matched. We both laughed and ran down the sidewalk as we headed for school, though we didn't really make it that far because we were too busy saving innocent citizens. On our path, however, we did finally manage to get to get to the house where I was never able to pass without learning a new Polish swear word.

Out of the noisy Polish house came the always well-dressed Feliks Lukasiewicz, though I never did learn how to spell his name, much less pronounce it. Feliks was born here, but his entire family had migrated to the United States because his parents were going to go alone, and the family wanted to make sure Feliks had a family to fall back on in case something might happen because they apparently didn't know that in the US, we have a thing called life insurance, but I guess having your family close by with you really is more comforting than being with a foster family of people you don't even know.

"Like, hey, Alfred," Feliks walked beside me and waved a peace sign. In an attempt to sound and seem like a normal American, Feliks took cues from the two hours of television he was allowed to watch at home to try and speak like the rest of us, but he ended up sounding like some strange mixture of Polish and "valley girl". I never really thought his voice was that bad, and in my opinion, anyone could be American so long as you loved America and was a part of the mixing bowl by sharing your culture. I didn't think his covering up was needed, and he and his family were just as American as they were Poles.

"Hello, Feliks," I nodded back at him, and with a proud air I took Arthur's hand and Feliks, joining them together in a handshake as a I introduced, "Feliks, this is Arthur, Arthur, this is Feliks." Feliks' eyes were wide as he looked up at Arthur, and he was about to shy away like he always did when he met someone new, but something about Arthur's kind gaze caught him and made him stick to the handshake and actually brighten up.

"Like, totes crazy!" Feliks smiled and looked up at Arthur with the same wonder I had when I first met him. "Like, who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur laughed, "but if you're wondering just who I am to Alfred, I am his big brother." Feliks raised an eyebrow.

"Big brother?" Feliks asked slowly, at the same time losing his accent a little, trying to comprehend Arthur's words. "I didn't know you had a big brother, Alfred."

"I didn't," I said, hugging Arthur, "not until I made him, that is." Feliks eyes remained wide and confused at my words, maybe even more than before, so Arthur spoke for me.

"Alfred made me, his big brother, with this," Arthur said as he pointed to my forehead, "and you could make a big brother, too, with yours," Arthur pointed to Feliks' mind as his eyes widened.

"Wait, like, totes really?" Feliks jumped and clenched his fists together, and then relaxed. "But," he began looking up at Arthur sadly, "I already like have so many big brothers that I like didn't make, and I like don't want to hurt them because I like totes made my own. A-And what if they like totes hate me because they think I like think I don't need them when I like totes do!" Feliks gripped his face with two worried hands, and Arthur calmed him down by patting his blonde hair down and laughing sweetly.

"You don't have to have a big brother, Feliks," he began as he stopped us and squatted down to me and Feliks' size, holding both of the Pole's hands and looking into his eyes, "you could always have a best friend, too. They're much more understanding to when you will need them, and when you will not need them."

"So," Feliks said, his worry faded away and his poker face of valley girl happiness coming back, "if I like don't need him, he can like go, but when I totes do need him, he'll like, come to my aid like a prince?"

"Exactly," Arthur nodded, "just like a prince or a knight in shining armor. And all you have to do is close your eyes and ask for him." Feliks nodded, and he clenched his fists together, closing his eyes shut.

"Okay," he began, determination in his eyes, "I like totes want a best friend!" I saw a great glow of green flash before Arthur and me and behind Feliks. When the Pole opened his eyes in excitement, he looked around and didn't see his friend until Arthur pointed behind Feliks to the man there with long brown locks of hair and pale blue eyes. Feliks nearly screamed with delight as he jumped into the man's arms, which was a really strange sight since Feliks never usually did that with someone he had never known before unless they were his family.

"Hello," the man said quietly, laughing a little as he and Feliks held each other's hands and shared a simple yet sweet gaze into their eyes, "I'm Toris Laurinaitis."

"Like, hey, Toris!" It was the happiest I had ever seen Feliks with anyone, let alone a stranger, as he hugged his new friend. Finally, we all began to walk again, finally covering some ground as the rain continued to lighten and then pour, lighten and pour as it always did around here when the storms were passing by, never really sticking to the same pattern.

"Feliciano!" We all jumped as we heard an angry Italian hurl the curse words of his language mixed with mostly English sentences, the sight of second grader Feliciano Vargas running towards us with tears in his eyes, dressed in his ladybug rain gear and crying in fear. I understood Feliciano's pain somewhat, as anyone who had to have a big brother like Lovino was obviously going to cry a lot.

"ALFRED!" I heard Feliciano scream just before he kicked into overdrive and jumped into me with no bars held back, almost knocking the both of us to the ground had Arthur not suddenly caught me and balanced us. Feliciano then jumped back as quickly as he jumped on and began to wave his arms around everywhere as he spoke quickly.

"Alfred," he began, teary eyed, "I'm so sorry for what my _fratello_ did to you, well, he didn't exactly hurt you as much as that scary Russian guy from the third grade, but he did sick that guy onto you like a dog, so I needed to apologize because when I asked my brother to he said he wouldn't, so I made us walk slow this morning to hopefully have you catch up and I could apologize for him and tell you that the reason why Ludwig and Kiku ran away is because I told them to if Lovino ever tried going after you because I know how big of a bully he is to everyone else younger and even older than him, like when our grandfather on my father's came over from—" Suddenly, Lovino caught him from behind, and then commenced the greatest wimpy wrestling match I had ever seen, Feliciano trying to bat his brother away with weak punches and Lovino failing at trying to strangle his brother. It didn't stop until Arthur, the good natured big brother that he was, stepped in and separated the two, which made them immediately stop and look up at him with wide eyes, Lovino's more accusingly and Feliciano's with pure worry.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing, you bastard?" Lovino screamed as he pushed Arthur away, causing me to stand between Lovino and Arthur with a brave stance, glaring into the Italian's eyes. Meanwhile, Feliciano was kneeling on the ground, begging for mercy.

"Oh, please, _signor_!" Feliciano was about to start up his word rampage again, so I went over and picked him up. After all, I would rather the two Italian brothers see my great big brother in a much more positive light than as a fight breaker.

"Feliciano, Lovino," I began, holding Arthur's legs, "this is Arthur, and he's my big brother who I made yesterday. Arthur, these are the Vargas brothers, Lovino and Feliciano."

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland" Arthur said while reaching out to shake their hands, though Feliciano was the only one who did shake a hand.

"Y-You're British?" Feliciano said with a small smile, wiping away a tear from his eye. "That's wonderful~! My grandfather is Roman, but he lives in Brighton, though he visits every once in a while. Last year, he brought over a friend too that he said was really close to him and had lived in Brighton for a really long time even though he was really from Germany, and one time, my _fratello_ and I sneaked into their room to see what they were doing every night that made so much noise because it was keeping us both up, and—" Arthur put a hand over Feliciano's mouth at that point, his face bright red. He had turned pink when Feliciano mentioned that his grandfather was living in Brighton, and my big brother's face only seemed to grow even more flushed as the Italian went into detail of his grandfather's personal life like he always did. Though I didn't really understand why. Wasn't Brighton a part of Boston? Then I remembered Arthur telling me on Sunday as we were working on my geography homework that a lot of the town and city names that I knew from around here were actually names of towns in England originally, so I decided to ask as Arthur began to walk back to me.

"Was he talking about Brighton, England?" I whispered, and Arthur nodded a little in response. "Cool," I said again, hugging him, "maybe you could take me there someday." Arthur's face began to heat up again, though, like before, I didn't understand why. If it wasn't that he was afraid that I would be confused about names, what on Earth could he be so embarrassed about? I let go of Arthur, but then saw Lovino scowling at Toris for no good reason at all, so I grabbed his hand and forced him to shake hands with Feliks' best friend. "Lovino, this is Toris, Feliks' new best friend, and Toris, this is fourth grader Lovino. He's nothing to worry about." Feliks smiled and pat my back while Lovino seemed really set on just glaring at everyone and everything like it was all nonsense.

"This is all just a piece of _merda_!" Lovino yelled, shaking his head and stomping in the puddles beneath him. "You didn't 'make' these two guys, they're just saying that and trying to make you believe it!"

"Yeah, we did!" I punched Lovino's shoulder, causing him to trip a little since I was much stronger than him. I was sick of him being a little weakling and pushing us all around. "And I know they're real because Arthur fixed my umbrella," and as it wasn't raining heavily at that point, I spun my umbrella around a little at them to show how great Arthur's design was, "and I even saw Feliks make Toris with his mind!"

"Can we make a big brother, Lovino?" Feliciano grabbed his brother's arm, looking excited at the idea that he could have someone less mean for a big brother. Lovino glared at Feliciano, turning as red as a tomato.

"Fine!" Lovino shouted, shutting his eyes tight as he began his rant. "Then he has to be the most annoying, stupid, and weirdest big brother ever!" I will never forget the way Lovino's eyes opened wider than dinner plates as two tan arms wrapped around his waist and a smiling, ditzy looking face kissed him on the cheek.

"_Hola, bonitito_," the man said with a smile, playing with Lovino's hair curl a little, causing the Italian to turn redder than I had ever seen him before, and that was saying something.

"J-Just who the hell are you?" Lovino turned around and screamed, pushing the man away as Feliciano ran over to hug the man.

"_Soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tu mayor hermano_," the man said, though I didn't understand what exactly. I did know a little Spanish, as they started to teach us it when we were in kindergarten. I think he said, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, your big brother," because that is what it sounded like and would most make sense. In any case, both Lovino and Feliciano seemed to understand, because Lovino's face became red again and Feliciano was jumping for joy.

"Ah, yay~ we have a _fratello maggiore_ to tuck us in at bedtime and tell us stories and make us pasta and help us with homework and protect us from people who want to hurt us and make sure the _mostri_ don't get us at night and make us midnight snacks and take us to school and play games with and make us second breakfast and third lunch and fourth desserts and—" Lovino stopped Feliciano this time by shouting to interrupt him.

"SHUT UP!" Lovino screamed, breathing heavily and sighing. "A-Alright," he finally said, taking Feliciano from Antonio and standing between his younger brother and older brother, reluctantly taking his hand, "let's just get to school." At that point, everyone was nodding and we joined the crowd of students walking to the playground behind the school, where we all enjoyed our time on the swings and going up and down the jungle gym, Arthur behind me always.

I decided for the rest of the day that I wasn't going to introduce Arthur to anyone new, just point at people for him. I was tired of all that had happened, and it wasn't even eight o'clock! I needed a rest from all the introductions, so Arthur was content with just pushing me on the swings.

"It looks like I really won't be the only big brother here after all," Arthur said quietly, as I looked back at him with confusion, that is, until he pointed and showed me Feliks and Toris breaking up a fight, Toris saying something really kind and intelligent to the fighters, and encouraging the two boys to make their own big brother or best friend. I noticed the same with Lovino and Feliciano with their big brother Antonio, only Antonio ended up catching the attention of girls and telling them how cute they were. Soon, I realized, Arthur really wasn't one of the only big brother on the school yard. Everyone had gone and shown off their big brother to someone else and eventually, the whole school had one! Not the teachers, though, for some reason, the pre-school monitors didn't seem to see them, just like my parents.

"Now no one will know I made you first," I sad sadly. Arthur wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"No," he said sweetly, "but that doesn't really matter, so long as I'm your big brother, right?" I looked up at him and smiled. Who knew, maybe Arthur would get a lot of friends now that he wasn't the only one. Maybe this was a really good thing. I hoped it was, because I cared for Arthur, and wanted only the best for my big brother, and if that meant he needed a friend besides me, I was all for it. I just hoped that he didn't make any enemies.

* * *

**Spanish:**

**Hola, bonitito = Hello, little cutie**

**Italian:**

**Signor: sir**

**Fratello (maggiore) = (older) brother**

**Merda = shit**

**Mostri = monsters**

**All Spanish words I should really know, but I definitely Googled the Italian, so if it's wrong, please tell me so!**

**I guess these big brothers are kinda like the fairy godmother from Cinderella in a way, especially with how Alfred and Arthur meet. (ANOTHER INSPIRATION :D)**

**Please review, it makes my life worth living!**


	5. Chapter 5: Autumn

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Another chapter when I get artsy for no reason! But it's really nice~**

**I hope you enjoy this one, it's pretty cute!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 5: Autumn

Once we went inside to go to school, I was able to see just how many big brothers and sisters were made in the half hour before school. Arthur and I were unable to meet everyone because the teacher was rushing us inside the room, so Arthur and I agreed to see everyone around break time. During class, just about everyone had their big brother holding onto them and telling them the answers, making our teacher, Mrs. Herdervary's eyes go wide with shock as we all raised our hands and answered correctly every question she had. It was the first time I was truly glad an adult didn't see our big brothers, as I was sure she would have kicked them out!

Finally, the bell rang and a sea of children and big brothers and sisters ran outside to the playground, holding hands and running around on the green grass, the jungle gym already full of kids. Even the giant color-coded map of the United States on the parking lot was taken up with big brothers showing where they were supposed to be from on it. After looking around a while, I saw Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig, with their big brothers, sitting under a tree. I grabbed Arthur's hand and ran over to join them immediately.

"Hi, guys!" I shouted, waving a hand. Kiku bowed his head slightly like he usually greets me and his friends, while his big brother, who had long, black hair put up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, put his hands together and bowed deeper. Ludwig and his big brother, who had white hair and burning red eyes that scared me a little, both waved back.

"Ah, Alfred!" Feliciano stood up and took both of my hands, bringing both me and Arthur to sit down with them. I noticed Antonio wasn't there with Feliciano, and he explained, "Antonio's with Lovino right now," he pointed to the school and continued, "something about 'too much touching', according to Lovi."

"Alfred," Ludwig said, looking at me with an apologetic face, "Kiku and I are deeply sorry for abandoning you on Friday. We were both scared of Ivan and thought that you were right behind us."

"It's okay," I said with a smile, taking Arthur's hand in both of mine, "and Ludwig, Kiku, this is my big brother, Arthur. He's the one who rescued me after the whole Ivan thing." Both Ludwig and Kiku looked with awe at Arthur, who blushed a little.

"Arigato, Arthur-san," Kiku said and bowed with one of his rare smiles, then turning back a little and pointing at his big brother, "and this is my big brother, Wang Yao-sama. He's from China."

"Ni hao, aru," Yao said as he bowed deeper this time. Arthur bowed back perfectly, and I tried to mimic him, though I didn't do as well as Arthur did.

"It is an honor to meet you," Arthur said with great respect, which was somewhat of a sweet spot for Yao, I suspected, since he returned a wide smile back to Arthur.

"This is Gilbert Beilschmidt," Ludwig took his big brother's arm, smiling a little, "and he's the only big brother that any of us have met so far who shares the same last name as his little brother or sister."

"Ja, the one und only!" Gilbert exclaimed as he punched the air, like I usually would, which helped me get rid of my fear and made me smile a little, as I could already tell I was going to like him. Gilbert looked at me and smirked as he said, "So, you're the little hero that protected my little brother?" He chuckled and held out his hand, taking mine and giving me a solid handshake that made me think my hand was going to be crushed. "Danke schoen, kid, danke."

"Ah," I said, a little in pain as I pulled back my hand, "y-you're welcome."

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, worry on his face. I smiled back and hugged him.

"I'm okay," I reassured, and he held me back. When I looked back at my friends, I saw Kiku and Ludwig were blushing a little, Yao was red in the face with embarrassment, and Gilbert couldn't stop chuckling. Arthur scowled at Gilbert and Yao, letting go of me but keeping a sturdy hand on my back. I didn't understand what was going on, but Arthur didn't seem too happy, so I didn't ask.

"I would advise you to keep your personal feelings just that," Arthur said, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, "personal. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"But why should we?" Gilbert smirked as Yao looked away. "After all, you two seem really close, for brothers, that is."

"We sure are!" I said, causing Gilbert to laugh even more and Arthur's face to flush a deep red. "What?" I asked, sick of not knowing what was going on. "What's wrong with being close to my brother?"

"Oh, nothing," Antonio said as he wrapped his tan arms around me and Arthur from behind, his head popping between us with a cheesy grin on his face, "nothing at all, mis amigos."

"Hey, Antonio," Gilbert said with a grin, reaching over and shaking his hand, "how's your little, eh, 'La Busqueda del Corazon de Lovino'?"

"Bien," Antonio shrugged, sitting down next to Feliciano and placing the boy on his lap, patting his head, "he is resisting me right now, but I know he will eventually come around, perhaps with age."

"If he keeps you that long," Yao mumbled, not looking at us as he ate his snack. Kiku looked up at him with confusion, and Yao's serious expression only made us all a little nervous.

"Don't say things like that," Arthur said absent mindedly, rubbing my back and looking down at the grass with a blank stare, "after all, some people keep their big brothers forever."

"Well, shouldn't they?" I asked, looking up at Arthur with confusion. Arthur looked down at me with sad eyes, but as our eyes locked, he smiled and leaned down, kissing my forehead and hugging me, the two of us holding each other close. However, this was short lived as the bell rang at that moment and everyone went back inside.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, besides the number of other big brothers and sisters we met at lunch. After school, however, was interesting to say the least. Before I left with Kiku and Ludwig to walk home, however, I felt someone tug on my shirt from behind. I turned around and saw the pretty first grader, Natalya Braginsky, and her brother, Ivan. They both looked at me with their cold eyes, each a shade of violet and both with silky, platinum blonde hair. Arthur held me close and I graciously accepted the hold.

"Privet, Alfred," Ivan said, waving to me with that creepy smile of his as Natalya curtsied, "I see you have a big brother, too."

"Yeah," I nodded, noticing he wasn't even apologizing for what he did to me Friday, though I really shouldn't have expected that from him. They both looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to introduce them to Arthur, but I was certainly not going to give them that pleasure. Unfortunately, Arthur was courteous.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland," he said, holding out a hand. Neither of the Braginsky kids took it.

"Hello, Arthur," Natalya said coldly, scooting closer to her older brother. Arthur took his hand back slowly, a little baffled.

"Alfred," Ivan said with a serious face, "tell us how we can make a big sister."

"Why don't you ask someone else?" I replied, not trusting these two to ever make a big sister. I bet anything those two made would be the worst thing to happen to mankind.

"We have," Natalya said, taking a step forward, "that's why we're asking you. We asked many people that have said you were the first to have a big brother."

"Tell us, Alfred," Ivan said, a slight choke in his voice as he struggled to continue, "please." I was about to just turn around and run, but I had to worry about Arthur. I didn't want to leave him behind like I was on Friday.

"Fine," I groaned, "to make a big sister…you have to just close your eyes and ask for her."

"That's not it!" Natalya yelled. "He's lying, big brother, that's way too simple!" For some reason, Natalya had a habit of hating and disagreeing with me while her brother was around but being kind to me when he wasn't there.

"We can at least try," Ivan said with his ever present, creepy smile, "and if he is lying, we can get the truth out of him other ways." Natalya smiled at this and I shivered inside, now strangely hoping that he would get his big sister so he didn't have to face Ivan's wrath. The two Braginsky siblings closed their eyes and held hands, thinking of something. Behind them, a blue light shone through and a woman with a full—chest, as my dad would say—appeared behind them, with the same platinum blonde hair as Ivan and Natalya but with blue eyes. She was dressed in blue overalls with a scarf around her neck. When the two Russians opened their eyes, I pointed to the person behind them with my finger quickly, and when they turned they both gasped, true smiles appearing on their faces.

"Pryvit, Ivan and Natalya," the woman said with a soft voice that even calmed me, "I am your big sister, Yekaterina, but you can call me Katyusha." The two Braginsky kids smiled and hugged her, and she embraced them lovingly.

"Let's go," I whispered to Arthur, holding his hand and smiling up at him. He nodded, and we began to walk back home together, my umbrella in my hand as we looked up at the clear blue sky with a few white clouds spotted in them. "That's what I like about this place, " I said out of the blue, "we can have a rainy, ugly Monday morning, but at the end we have a really pretty evening to look forward to." I looked down and sighed, "Too bad it's gonna get dark soon every day, and it'll even be cooler, too! I really don't like fall, especially when it's so cold near the end."

"Well," Arthur said with his ever optimistic attitude, looking down at me with a nod, "we can make snow angels at the end of the fall, right? Isn't there something we can do now, though? I mean, the season did come rather early."

I smirked and squeezed his hand, letting it go and running off, dropping the umbrella as I sped off to my house. I saw the pile of red, orange and yellow, my feet flying off the ground as I felt wings break my whole body free from the power of reality until I crashed into the soft and wet mass of leaves, spreading the illusion and the fallen leaves everywhere. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the blue sky with the sun shining off center against the tree branches above me. I heard the crunching sound of feet against the autumn leaf ground, and soon I saw Arthur above me, a smile on his face, looking like an angel with the sun glowing around him like a halo. He kneeled down and placed his hands at my sides, lifting me up and brushing the leaves off of me.

"How did you like that, Arthur?" I asked, hugging him and throwing up some leaves. "Wasn't it cool?"

"Indeed, my little fall-en angel," he chuckled, making me laugh too. I grabbed him by the collar and brought him down into the pile with me and began to throw the leaves around with him. I then took his hand again and ran around with him, throwing the fall leaves around and using the leaves with sturdy enough stems to tie them around into a crown, each of us wearing them and calling ourselves the Kings of Autumn.

"King Arthur," I called, holding up my umbrella that Arthur had picked up and brought back to the house, using it as a sword, "we must save the kingdom!"

"I shall use my magic to save us!" Arthur called back, using a long branch decorated it with leaves, since he was a wizard as well as a king. We ran to each other and touched our umbrella and staff.

"On the count of three," I said with a serious expression, "we release our powers of the fall and increase the power of the season!"

"Alright," Arthur nodded, returning my expression with a smile.

"One," we straightened our sword and staff, "two," we took a step closer to each other, "three!" We closed our eyes and felt a blast of energy throw us back, each of us falling to the soft ground with leaves raining upon us. We looked up and saw the trees had been shaken about, still waving in the wind as every single leaf fell. I sat up and saw Arthur was still on the ground. I ran over and sighed in relief as I saw he was breathing and still looking up.

"My gosh," Arthur said, breathing heavily in between, "what a thrill." He laughed as he closed his eyes, unable to stop. I laughed and laid down with him, the two of us turning to face each other, eyes finally opening and looking into each other. Arthur stared for a few moments and wrapped his arms around my body, and I did the same.

"Arthur," I said, looking up at him, still laughing with every word, "you really are my best friend!" Arthur blushed a pink shade and laughed as well.

"You too, Alfred," he said, kissing my forehead, "forever. I won't leave you so long as you live."

"Alfred!" I heard Emma shriek as I let go of Arthur and sit up, looking at the front door where the annoying woman my dad was dating. She was dressed in her pink bath robe and had a weird green cream on her face that she called a facial mask. It was supposed to be good for the skin, but I thought it was downright silly. She didn't dare leave the house in the condition she was in, though she was definitely mad.

"Coming!" I yelled, knowing she was probably the most upset about how I wrecked the front yard with all the leaves. I took Arthur's hand and my umbrella, putting my outdoor sword in its basket but Emma stopped me before I could get away from her.

"Alfred F. Jones," Emma said sternly, which with her "theatrical" voice only made her sound ridiculous, and I had to bite back my laughter. "Why did you ruin the front yard? Do you know how much I had to pay for someone to rake it? Now I'll have to call them again!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, but Emma was too busy looking outside the house, nervously thinking out loud about what the neighbors would think and how it seems there are more leaves on the ground then before. I took advantage of the moment and grabbed Arthur's hand, running back into my room and falling back on my bed.

"Ugh," I moaned, sitting up after a while. I looked down at my hands and saw that when I pressed my fingers together, it took them a while to release. "Hey," I said, smiling, "I'm sticky!"

"You should probably take a bath then," Arthur said, sitting down next to me. I looked up at him with a confused expression, but he just smiled and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he took me into the bathroom, resting me on the ground and turning on the bathtub. I quickly got rid of my clothes and he picked them up, putting them in the hamper. After a few moments of testing the water, he smiled and turned off the water. "Alright," he said when it was half full, "get in." I hesitantly put a foot inside the tub, and shivered as I felt the warmth.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, jumping in and giggling. "It's just the right temperature!" Arthur smiled and took out a little bottle, squirting it into the tub. He then turned the tub back on to my favorite temperature and I gasped as bubbles of every color began to form around me everywhere. "Rainbow bubble bath?" I asked in disbelief. Arthur smiled and nodded, waving the water around with his fingers. Once the tub was full, he turned the water off, reaching over to the shampoo and beginning to wash my hair. I enjoyed how his fingers moved in my hair, as it was like a really nice massage for my mind. Finally, he grabbed my shoulders and dunked me under the water, removing the shampoo from my hair and sitting me back up.

Finally, after playing with the colorful bubble soap after a while, Arthur drained the bath and took me out of the tub, drying me off with my towel. He handed me my rocket ship pajamas and waited for me to dress in them. After I did, I reached up and pulled Arthur down by his hands, looking into his eyes as he squatted down to my eye level.

"Are you magic?" I finally asked, as it had been the question on my mind all day. Arthur nodded, tapping my nose.

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled, picking me back up into his arms, kissing my forehead. He carried me back into my room, resting me back on my bed when I heard Emma call me for dinner. I looked back up at Arthur, my magical, wonderful big brother and stood up on my tip-toes, kissing his nose.

"I'll be back to play as soon as I can, Arthur," I said as I jumped from my bed and ran for the door.

"I'll be here, waiting for you," I heard him say, and when I turned back to close the door, I saw he was smiling and sitting on my bed. I wondered what would happen, what we could do when I came back into the room, and I smiled at the realization. Whenever I got those rare chances when I am away from Arthur, I can think of what I want to do next with him.

"See you soon, Arthur," I laughed as I closed the door.

* * *

**Japanese:**

**Arigato = Thank you**

**Chinese:**

**Ni hao = Hello**

**German:**

**Ja = Yes**

**Und = And**

**Spanish:**

**La Busqueda del Corazon de Lovino = The Quest for Lovino's Heart**

**Bien = Well**

**Russian:**

**Privet = Hello**

**Ukranian:**

**Pryvit = Hello**

**If I got the Russian and Ukranian wrong, much less the Spanish, my theology teacher who speaks fluent Russian will probably kill me. With a pipe.**

**But seriously, if I got a translation wrong, please tell me!**

**Also! I will be shipping up to Boston tomorrow (Thusday) evening, so I will be posting the next chapter then instead of Friday. Hope to see you all then!**

**Pwease review, it's what makes me want to wake up in the morning!**


	6. Chapter 6: Columbus and Thanksgiving

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Hello, people! Thanks to those who have reviewed, and those who knew to come on today (Thursday) and knew I wasn't posting tomorrow (Friday) gets Matt's pancakes!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 6: Columbus and Thanksgiving

A few weeks later, on the eleventh of October, a Friday, my dad finished packing all of our bags into the car and we were off to New Brunswick, Canada, where my brother Matt lived with our mom. I was really excited because this was the first—and probably the only year for a while—when Columbus Day and the Canadian Thanksgiving coincided, allowing me and Matt to get together for the first time since we were separated by our parents' divorce. We also went without Emma, which made me sure that this three day weekend would be the best ever, not to mention I got the next day of school off since that was the day my dad and I were driving back.

"Hurry, hurry!" I shouted, bouncing in my car seat. Arthur was sitting next to me, though he didn't have to sit in a car seat, which made me a little jealous.

"What is your brother Matthew like, Alfred?" Arthur asked, holding my hand.

"Well," I began as dad turned up the radio in the front and decreased it in the back, "the two of us are fraternal twins, and that means we're not identical. He has hair that's really bright blonde and violet colored eyes, only they're a lot prettier than the Braginsky kids' eyes. When we went to school together, he was in the other class, which meant he took French instead of Spanish, and he has taken it a lot faster than I got Spanish because mom can speak fluent French and helped him practice. He's a lot quieter than me, and that's because he inherited our mom's soft voice. He's also got an awful memory, as he can't even remember his own stuffed bear's name! Though I suppose Mr. Kumajiro is a bit confusing…Kiku suggested the name to him. That guy never did tell me what it meant, just that bear was in the name."

"He sounds like a lovely little boy," Arthur said, patting my head and going back to his knitting. It was kind of strange to see my big brother doing something so girly, but he reassured me it was something that men did often, and even guys in the military would need to knit and sew if their uniforms got shredded in battle. That answer satisfied me and made me accept the activity, especially when he used it to make me a blue and red throw pillow with my Super Alfred symbol on one side and a crown of leaves on the other. I was holding onto it eagerly, watching the trees go by quickly on the highways. After a while though, I began to yawn, covering my mouth like Arthur told me I should.

"Arthur," I said tiredly, resting my head against my seat, smiling as I looked up at him, "wake me up when we get there, okay?" Unfortunately, I didn't know that the drive would be over seven hours, and because of that I was quickly woken when I had to go to the bathroom at the next rest stop. The best part of the ride was being able to go to McDonald's for every meal, which made me jump for joy with every cheeseburger. Arthur enjoyed a few of my French fries, but for the most part didn't eat a lot. While it felt like forever to finally get to the Canadian border, the wait at the actual border took a little longer since I didn't have a passport and my dad had to use my birth certificate.

"Alfred," Arthur said as he put down his knitting and looking at me, "why is this taking so long?"

"They have to check everything in our car to make sure we're not smuggling anything across the car. Say, why don't you have a passport?"

"Well," Arthur shrugged, looking at the chubby border control agent, "they can't exactly see me, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I suppose not," I said, looking out the window. To my delight, we began to move again, and it would only be about half an hour until we finally got to Matt's home. I couldn't stop jumping up and down in my seat, laughing and thinking about what Matt and I could do when we got to his home. I was also really excited to see my mom again, since I had been missing her for a while now.

When we finally pulled up to Matt's address, I was surprised by how long his driveway was, and when we finally got to his actual home, Arthur and I both gasped.

"He lives on a lake!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together and grabbing Arthur's hand. I quickly undid my seatbelt and jumped out of the car with Arthur, running to the door and banging my fist on it. "MATT! Mattie, we're here!" The door opened and there stood my twin brother, Matt, who had a face that looked just like mine only with much more blonde hair that went to his neck with a curl on the top of it and violet eyes.

"Alfred!" Matt exclaimed, jumping into my arms, kissing my cheek. We laughed and hugged as dad came over with our bags. I looked up in the door way and saw her.

"Alfred!" My mom exclaimed, reaching down and hugging us both and kissing my other cheek. My dad walked over with our suitcases, making mom stand up to face him.

"Are you going to stay here for the whole weekend?" My mom asked, a little cold in her speech. Matt held onto me tighter as his and dad's eyes met.

"We'll be out of your hair by seven AM on Tuesday," dad said dryly, taking a step past mom and walking into the house. She followed after him to show him where our rooms were.

"Come on," Matt said with his mousy voice, "let's go into the attic, it's where I keep all my toys!" We went up three flights of stairs to get to his large, renovated attic, which had a TV in it, a few gaming systems, and chests and boxes full of toys!

"When did you get so much stuff?" I exclaimed, running over to check out what games he had.

"Grandmother left a lot to us," Matt said as he picked up his white bear, kissing its head, "and mom has a really good job. She's gone a lot, though." I looked around and saw Arthur leaning against a wall with his arms folded, looking at me with an eager gaze. I stood up and grabbed my big brother's hand, walking over with him to Matt.

"Matt," I said, resting Arthur's hand on Matt's, "this is my big brother, Arthur, and he can be your big brother, too!" Matt looked curiously at me, but when he looked up he saw the smiling, kind face of Arthur with his big green eyes. Matt's jaw dropped and Mr. Kumajiro even fell from his arms as he shook Arthur's hand with both of his.

"I-It's very nice to meet you, sir," Matt said, polite as ever, "m-my name is M-Matt!"

"Hello, Matt, I'm Arthur," my big brother said as he squatted down to Matt's height, laughing a little as he shook his hand, "I've heard quite a lot about you from Alfred."

"A-Are you really our big brother?" Matt asked, letting go of Arthur's hand and picking up Mr. Kumajiro.

"I was Alfred's big brother first," Arthur said as he sat on the floor, shaking the furry paw of Matt's bear, "but I can, of course, be your big brother as well if you would like me to." Matt smiled at this, and then sat down, looking up at Arthur.

"Why have I never known Alfred and I had a big brother until now?" Matt asked.

"Because Alfred hadn't made me yet," Arthur simply said as he sat me down on his lap, pointing to my head, "Alfred had to make me with this before I could exist." Matt looked a little lost, so I began to explain for him.

"I was walking home from school," I began, thinking if I told the whole story it would make everything easier for Matt to understand. After explaining how Arthur and I came to meet, I told him about the people I saw create their big brothers before my eyes. "And anyone can make a big brother, too! Well, except for adults, they can't even see them!" I sighed, lying back into Arthur's hold. Matt had a worried look on his face that I didn't particularly like.

"But," he said, "what about me? Arthur can't always come up and visit me then, not unless he's with you. You said Lovino had Antonio while you were talking with Feliciano, and that just proves we might not share him as well as we should!" I knew Matt was talking about me not sharing, which bugged me. I only didn't give him something he wanted about five times…well, maybe seven, but that's because he kept those toys to himself longer than he was supposed to first!  
"Aw, come on, Matt!" I stood up and dragged him to his feet by his hands. "I promise, Arthur can come and visit you without me, it's really up to him!"

"Alfred," Matt pulled his hands away, turning around, "l-let's nap on it, okay? I don't want you to make promises you can't keep that easy." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Fine," I finally said, walking with him to the closet and pulling out two mats, one red and one blue. I took the red one and cuddled up with Arthur on it while Matt snuggled with his white bear on the blue mat. I looked at him and how easily he could fall asleep, still groaning a little.

"What?" My twin finally asked.

"I haven't had a nap on the floor since I was five," I said.

"Have two years really made a difference?" He glared at me. In truth, it was a question he had been asking me even since our sixth birthday when I began to refuse taking naps while he still did.

"Of course!" I smirked. "I'm not a little kid now, I'm grown up, and grownups don't take naps!" Matt rolled his eyes and shut them, leaving me to myself, Arthur's eyes shut as well.

"Just try, love," Arthur said in a quiet voice. I moaned and finally gave in, quickly falling asleep. I hated to admit it, but the drive had honestly taken the fight out of me.

I felt the fight rebuild in me, however, when I woke up and saw a pair of arms, covered in white sleeves, around my brother's body. I saw resting on my brother's head a man's face with sharp features in his nose and brow, a little stubble on his chin, and blonde hair like Matt's that went down to his neck, only he didn't have a curl. He had a smile on his face that I didn't feel comfortable about, especially when I noticed his hands moving up and down Matt's body, feeling him up. I woke Arthur up and he saw the scene I did, squinting his eyes to make certain if what he saw was true. I grabbed Mr. Kumajiro, who was now at Matt's feet, probably put aside by the strange man, and went behind the blonde menace, raising the bear up, and smashing it on his head over and over again.

"Let go of my brother, you idiot!" I yelled, Arthur rising to his feet and pulling out the bear from my hands. "What?" I screamed at Arthur, who looked upset at my anger, but not as much as the man who had risen to his knees and began to stare me down onto my butt, looking at me with burning hate in his blue eyes. I cowered a little, but then stood back up, looking him in the eyes with the bravest face I could make.

"Petite gosse!" The man grabbed my shirt, and I could see his eyes had a couple of bags under them, and wondered if I had made a bit of a mistake, as the man sounded very tired and grouchy.

"What's going on?" Matt said, standing now and wiping the sleep from his eyes. The man took a one-hundred and eighty degree turn and hugged Matt with a wide smile on his face, brushing his hair.

"Oh, mon petite amour!" The man exclaimed with a thick French accent, kissing Matt's temple. "How I have missed you! I am so sorry that your brother has had the nerve to wake you, but fear not, for I protected you with my head from his vicious attacks!" I flared up and Arthur had rushed behind me to prevent me from clawing the guy's eyes out.

"Protect you?" I shouted in disbelief, trying to break free from Arthur. "That guy was touching you in your private places!"

"Non," the man shook his head, still smiling, a small sparkle flashing around him, "I was just making sure he was comfortable!"

"E-Excuse me," Matt said, uncomfortably. He looked at the man with his tiny arms held around himself as he continued, "W-Who are you?"

"Why," the man said, almost in shock as he held Matt tighter, making me even more upset, "I am your frère aîné!"

"Big brother?" Matt said with a smile widening on his face. I wanted to scream at this French guy to leave my brother alone, but Arthur covered my mouth, shaking his head.

"Oui, mon petite amour," the man said again as he kissed Matt's cheek, "I am your big brother Francis Bonnefoy."

"Does that mean I get to keep you forever as my own, big brother?" Matt said with shining eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take this sweetness going on. I ripped off Arthur's hands and ran downstairs, ran out to the backyard, into the trees and finally collapsed to my knees by the lake, angry and upset about everything.

Why did Matt have to make his own big brother? Why did he not like Arthur? Why was Arthur not on my side about Francis? Why was my big brother letting that creep touch my twin brother? Why didn't Matt see what was wrong with that guy? What did our dad see in that girl from Vegas? Why did dad not try to work things out with dad? Why did she let dad take me and not just take both Matt and me? Why did Emma have to be so…so…?

"STUPID!" I screamed, falling onto my back, the tears falling out of my eyes with growing intensity. My face felt hot and I could hardly breathe without choking on the air that was too cold. "Stupid," I said again, tiredness setting in, "so stupid…" I heard the familiar sound of feet on the Autumn ground and rolled my head back further, watching my big brother walking toward me. "Traitor," I simply said, anger still hanging in me like a lump in my throat. Arthur stopped for a moment, and then sat down, reaching his slender arms around my body and lifting me into my lap. I fought him back, but he sturdily held onto me, kissing my head and brushing away my tears with a white hanky he pulled from his pocket. I at last reluctantly rested in his hold, and he began to move his hands up and down my sides, kind of like a massage. I began to calm down a little, though that only made me cry even more.

"I don't think Francis was touching your brother like a pervert," Arthur said, and I looked up at him with wide eyes. He went on further, "I don't think he was trying to touch your brother inappropriately. I just think he was just trying to sooth him, like I am now with you." I thought about it for a moment, and then realized that had to be it. I did over react. Matt looked so happy when he was with Francis, just like I was with Arthur the first time we met. What reason did I have to think otherwise besides jealousy? I began to tear up again and turned around, hugging Arthur and crying into his shoulder.

"I-I don't like my life!" I sobbed, Arthur holding me close and rubbing my back. "I don't like the fact I have to be so far away from my brother, I don't like how my mom didn't take me with her, I hate Emma and I really hate my dad! I hate the fact my brother got someone to look after him when he should be relying on me for anything he needs help on! I want my old life back, I want…I want…I want to go home!"

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't give you that wish, Alfred," Arthur said, a hand playing with my hair absent-mindedly, "that involves time travel, and I'm afraid the only time travel I'm capable of is the one that cannot change the history of my little brother. Besides, if you did go back and repaired your parents relationship, that would mean I would have never been made." I lifted myself back a little to face him, feeling my eyes widen at the words of my big brother.

"Y-You mean," I said shakily, not wanting to believe what he said was true, "if my parents had stayed together…I never even would have met you?" I hugged Arthur again, stronger this time, knocking us to the ground. I lifted myself above him again, the tears falling out without stop. "T-Then I'm okay with my life! I don't need my parents to be together, I don't even need to have Matt close to me, I just need you!" I hugged him again, smiling a little this time as I did. Arthur was the only thing I really ever wanted because he was the perfect friend for me. He cared for me, made sure I had fun while also getting me to do and stop doing the things I should do and shouldn't do. "I'm sorry," my voice muffled into his shirt, "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I forgot you had stopped me for my own good."

"It's alright, lad," Arthur said, laughing a little as he sat us back up. I lifted back and beamed up at him, and he returned it with his beautiful smile as he brushed back my hair in his soft fingers. "Would you like to apologize to anyone else?" He asked, and I nodded. We stood up and held hands as we walked back into the house, going back up to the attic and knocking on the door. Matt opened it with Francis behind him and I took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said, "for hitting you in the head and calling you a…a…what's that word, Arthur?"

"Pervert," Arthur said, looking down at me. I noticed that Francis was eyeing my big brother with a strange glare, but I decided to ignore it and continue my apology.

"Right," I continued, "I'm sorry for calling you a pervert." Francis smiled and knelt down, holding out his arms and pulling me in for a hug. I had to hold my breath at the man's stench, as it smelled like he had put on three different scents of perfume.

"Oh, but of course I forgive you!" Francis said, patting my head and laughing a little, now kneeling on one knee and looking down at me. Matt grabbed my hand lightly and looked up at me with his bright, violet eyes.

"Would you like to go fishing, Alfred?" Matt asked, using his sweet pleading voice that I had trouble saying no to.

"Sure!" I said, eager to go back outside anyway. I took Arthur's hand and Matt went with Francis to go get the fishing poles. Arthur and I stood in the doorway until Matt and Francis joined us outside, where we sat under a few trees and lazily wasted the rest of the day fishing until it got dark out. We had caught a good number of guppies, but mom made us throw them all back because we were already having cod for dinner. Dad and mom sat across from each other, and the dinner itself felt awkward. I was glad at the very least mom's family was going to be joining us for the rest of the weekend, even if they were all unbearably Canadian at times.

The night ended in a good way though, because when we went into Matt's room, we saw a separate bed had been set up for me and Arthur. After getting ready, we all finally went to bed, and I had a great sleep, held in the arms of my big brother while I let Matt be taken care of by his big brother. Even if that big brother and I didn't get along and made funny faces at my big brother Arthur.

* * *

**French:**

**Petite gosse = little brat**

**Mon petite amour = my little love**

**Frère aîné = older brother**

**If I got the French wrong, please tell me! I take Spanish and had to rely on my traumatized friend.**

**I love Francis, believe me, I think he's the best and feel bad that he's always alone in my canon without his beautiful Jeanne, I just think that this beauty queen probably would be cranky if he was beat on the head with a giant teddy bear.**

**Please review or else I shall have a diva moment!**


	7. Chapter 7: Backyard Magic

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Many thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**I appreciate it and I also appreciate everyone who supports me in reading this story.**

**Hope you like this chapter~!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 7: Backyard Magic

"Alfred," I heard the soothing voice call for me, a hand brushing across my face. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling comforted by the touch, and looked up to see her, the woman who used to do this every morning to me. I watched her smile at me and then turn around to do the same to my brother, who was lucky enough to have this every morning. I sat up and watched as he lazily opened his eyes, looking up at her with tired eyes and wrap his arms around her neck, using her strength to lift himself up.

"Boys," mom began, taking both of our hands, "Aunt Merriam and Uncle Nathaniel will be here for supper. Make sure you both look your best, alright?" Mom smiled at us and went downstairs to begin the day. Meanwhile, Matt and I exchanged a look of fear and disgust.

"Auntie Meanie and Uncle Crazy?" I yelled in a whisper, my hands clapping on my temples. Arthur looked down at me with an odd expression and Matt chose to explain to our big brothers what the deal was with our awful aunt and uncle.

"Uncle Nat and Aunt Merri," Matt began, sitting next to me, "are two of the worst people we've ever known. When they first enter the house, the temperature always goes down five degrees, and a lighting storm appears out of nowhere! Then, Aunt Merri will look at us and frown as she comments on how chubby and ill dressed we are, while Uncle Nat will grab our heads and clunk them together while laughing of all things. At dinner, Aunt Merri criticizes everything we do, from how we sit to how we eat to how much we eat and how we clean up!"

"And Matt's a perfect angel at the dinner table!" I commented, Matt blushing at the compliment.

"Don't get us started on what happens after dinner, though," Matt continued, grabbing my hand and tilting his head on mine. "After dinner, Uncle Nat drags us outside with the promise of getting away from his wife, but then once we are, he starts smoking and drinking and eventually starts going into the neighborhood and tries to break in, luckily though he never succeeds."

"And at night," I interrupted, "they stay up watching the television in their room for _forever_ and then when they finally do go to bed, they snore so loudly that no one gets to sleep all night, and when we wake up the next day, they _wonder_ why we look so exhausted."

"They're really annoying and really boring, too!" Matt exclaimed, standing up and running into Francis' chest. "Isn't there anything you two could do to help?" Francis looked up at Arthur with a smirk, patting Matt's hair at the same time.

"Ah, I think Mathieu would most enjoy it if we were to 'make a change,' oui?" Francis asked as he kissed Matt's head.

"Maybe," Arthur replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his waist. He looked back up at Francis, a slight smile on his face. "It's quite dangerous," he said, "but if you're willing to put in the effort, I might side with you." Francis smiled even wider and then picked up Matt in his arms as he stood up.

"Mon petite amour," the French man said, "let us go play outside now, oui?"

"Oui, Papa!" Matt exclaimed, holding a hand out to me. "Let's go, Alfred!"

"Papa?" I said as I jumped from Arthur's lap, taking his hand.

"Oui, the name I insisted he call me," Francis said as he kissed Matt's forehead.

"But isn't that name a little old?" I remarked, walking with Arthur to the door. I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing as I watched Francis gasp in horror, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Old?" Francis exclaimed, putting Matt on the ground and folding his arms, sticking his nose in the air. "Why, I have never heard such a rude statement! I may be mature, but old, no, I think not!"

"Of course not," I finally said after Arthur gave me a stern look, smiling as I did, "I'm sorry." Francis finally dropped the angry act and bent down, quickly pulling me into a hug.

"Ah, you are just like a petite teddy bear, no?" He kissed my cheek and moved back to holding Matt's hand, and we finally set out going to the backyard. Once we were out in the fresh morning air, there was no stopping us. My brother and I let go of our big brothers' hands and set off to start exploring, Matt showing me every nook and cranny that he had found behind every rock and in every tree.

"Matt," I finally said, taking his hand, "I need to show you something now." I took him back to Arthur and Francis, who were discussing something with very serious faces. "Hey!" I shouted, both of them turning to look back at us, surprised. "Can we play a game, Arthur?" Arthur smiled and stood up, Francis following as they walked to us.

"Of course," Arthur said, kneeling down beside me, "what do you want to be?"

"Uh, Matt?" I turned to Matt and gave him a wide smile. "What is something you always wanted to be, but never could?"

"Never could?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes. "Isn't that obvious? I always wanted to be popular like you!"

"Come on, Matt," I said, "bigger! Ask for something better!"

"Fine," Matt folded his arms, "I want to be a celebrity, someone everyone sees! A big name hot shot who everyone adores, admires, and wants to see for themselves!"

Suddenly, we all heard a commotion in the bushes. I looked to where the bush was to see what was making the noise. I stepped closer and closer, until I was finally looking down at it. My eyes were blinded as I felt a bright white flash that pierced through my body. I was dazed for a moment, stepping back and stumbling on my own feet. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and pick me up, carrying me away from the voices, complaining about how they didn't get someone. I then heard a screech and turned my head, feeling dizzy as I did, but managed to look at Matt, who was being photographed by grown men telling him to smile.

"Matt," I held out a hand and he ran toward Arthur and me, but instead went into Francis's arms, the photographers still trying to take photos of him. "Matt," I said again, "you're too popular."

Matt looked up at me didn't know understand at first, but finally after thinking slowly, he nodded and closed his eyes, the photographers fading away. He looked back up and smiled as he saw we were alone again.

"Gee," he said as we were let go by our big brothers, "I didn't realize that would happen."

"We have to be careful about what we wish for," Arthur said, kneeling down and patting Matt's head.

"Okay," Matt nodded and closed his eye, "then I want to be an arctic explorer, someone who takes care of animals in the snowy wilderness of Northern Canada, somewhere like the Northwest Territories and Nunavut, or maybe even out of Canada like in Greenland and Russia! I want to be able to take care of the seals and polar bears."

I shivered a little, holding myself as I saw a snowflake fall from above. Arthur put a red jacket on me, holding me close, as we looked around, the entire forest turning white as the snow continued to fall, everything continuing to get colder and colder. Out of the forest came a white polar bear baby that looked very familiar.

"Mr. Kumakichi!" Matt yelled, running over and embracing the bear.

"It's Mr. Kumajiro," I yelled at Matt, walking over and joining him. I looked at the red bow around the bear's neck and recognized that it was Kumajiro, which honestly shocked me. "How is it him?" I asked, looking at the bear curiously.

"I just am," it said, sitting on the ground. Matt and I both exchanged faces of shock at the sight, and it wasn't long until Matt began to ask the baby bear tons of questions at such a speed that I didn't even know he was able to speak at. The bear didn't seem to be phased, though he did seem to understand just who Matt was even though he had been Matt's pet bear since we were really young. I walked back to Arthur, who was talking again to Francis, but the two of them hadn't noticed me yet.

"And you need to be really lenient with the French, okay?" I heard Arthur say to Francis.

"Oui, I will do my best if you do as well," Francis nodded and looked down at the ground to see me looking up at them. He frowned, and then smiled with a bit of annoyance. "And how long have you been standing there, piglet?" He asked me. My face scrunched up at the nickname, but when Arthur looked down at me with a worried expression, my attention snapped back.

"Only for a few seconds," I shrugged, "I heard you saying Francis needed to stop speaking so much French. Were you scolding him?" I asked, sounding a bit too eager.

"Yes," Arthur smiled, kneeling down and picking me up, "did you want to go play in the snow? I think it's perfect for making a fort."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, my hands going up into the air, "I love making forts!"

With Arthur's help, we worked together and made an awesome fort that was twice my height and had a wall that went for forever around us. We then began to create snowballs and had a nice collection of them when we realized we had to use them if we wanted to make any more. We looked up from our barricades and saw Francis and Matt playing with Mr. Kumajiro. I gave an evil smirk to Arthur and he returned it, only a little bit more playfully. We grabbed our snowballs and took aim, and then bombarded them all with our snowy fury. Matt was soaked as he looked back up at us, an angry flare in his violet eyes, and then flashed the same evil smile I had. In no time at all, Francis and Mr. Kumajiro began to build a fort that rivaled Arthur and mine's fort. We kept attacking them with snowballs, attempting to put down their fresh fortifications.

"What's that pole they have?" I asked, seeing one structure in the center of their construction that stuck up like a line. As if to answer my question, a flag began to rise on it that had three horizontal stripes, blue, white, and red. "A flagpole," I said out loud, "but what nation is it for?"

"France," Arthur said, "which makes sense since that's where Francis is from."

"Then we should fly your flag, too!" I exclaimed, taking his hand, rushing to make our own flagpole. "What are your colors?"

"They are the same," Arthur said as he began to draw a rectangle in the snow, "but formatted differently." He started by making a cross, and then drew an "x" surrounding it, and then another one surrounding the first "x". He then picked up the flag and I saw the colors that graced it, a blue background with white highlights around the thin red "x" behind the thick red cross. He handed me the flag, and with my Boy Scout training raised the flag quickly. I jumped onto the barricades and laughed at Matt, throwing some more snowballs over my brother's fort to hit his head.

"You see, Mattie?" I yelled, Arthur joining me in our snowball throwing rampage, "Arthur's flag is clearly superior because it's actually got some decoration and is prettier, too!"

"No way, Alfred!" Matt shouted back, throwing a snowball that landed three feet short of our fort. I laughed heartily until Francis nailed one on my face.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled, Arthur and I ramping up our attacks and throwing even more snowballs.

"Alfred," Arthur whispered to me, "I have an idea. Will you join me in its inception?"

"Uh-huh!" I nodded. "Anything to get back at those two." We began to construct Arthur's idea then and there, and after a little while I realized we were making a cannon. Excited, I quickly began to create some cannon balls, slipping one in as Arthur lit a blue flame on the fuse. Arthur covered my ears and dragged me to the side, and soon I heard a muffled bang, followed by the shouting of my brother and his big brother. I laughed and sat up, standing back up at the fortifications. "Now you get it, Mattie?" I laughed, jumping into the snow and running over to my brother's ruined fort. I saw a small hand and grabbed it, pulling Matt out, chuckling at his annoyed expression and the snow all over him. I noticed, however how the snow began to melt, and around us saw the winter wonderland slowly fade into Matt's backyard again.

"Well this is strange," Mr. Kumajiro said, causing both me and Matt to gape in amazement.

"Hey," I said, annoyed, "that's not fair! How come he gets to keep the talking animal?"

"Never mind that, Alfred," Matt said as he took my hand and pointed to the sky, "the flagpoles are melting!" I gasped and turned around and saw that Arthur's flag was going to fall and touch the ground, and I knew from Boy Scouts that if that were to happen, at least for the American flag, we would have to burn it! I ran over as fast as lightning and jumped under it, the flag landing on my face and chest and in my arms. I held it close, not wanting to let it go. I finally opened my eyes and saw Arthur sitting next to me, holding my red coat in his arms. I sat up and showed him the flag.

"I saved it for you," I said sheepishly, but Arthur only smiled and held me in his arms. "I-I can fold it for you, too!" I said again, looking up at him, feeling a heat rush to my face.

"If you would like, Alfred," he said, letting go of me and taking the opposite ends of the flag, "after all, it is yours now."

"Really?" I blurted, unable to stop smiling as we folded the flag together, Arthur handing it to me and picking me up in his arms.

"Really," he smiled, looking me in the eyes with his jewel-like green eyes. He cradled me in his hold for a while, and then leaned down, kissing my forehead with gentle care.

"Boys!" My mom shouted, the house far away, "Come inside, your Aunt and Uncle will be here soon!" I looked back at Matt, who was clutching tight to Mr. Kumajiro, Francis holding both of them. I jumped out of Arthur's hold and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Arthur!" I shouted, but he didn't budge from his spot. I looked back and saw Francis was also staying in his spot. "What's wrong?" I asked, worry clear in my voice. Arthur simply kneeled down and held me in his arms.

"This will be good night, okay?" He said, kissing my cheek and locking our eyes together, a reassuring smile on his face. "I promise, I'll be with you again in the morning." Though I didn't want to, I heard a whimper escape my mouth and felt the tears fall down my face.

"P-Promise?" I asked, weeping.

"I promise," Arthur replied, kissing my forehead, holding me in his arms again, "and you'll have me in that flag, okay?"

"Okay," I said, drying my eyes and nodding. We heard mom call us again, and I looked at Arthur again. He nodded at me, and I stopped all that I was doing. I leaned in and hugged him down onto the ground like the day before. I looked up and beamed at him with a newfound confidence.

"Thank you for everything, Arthur!" I yelled, standing back up and running with Matt back to the house, not looking back. We ran into our bedroom and put our flags in our beds, when we heard the doorbell go off. I looked at Matt with wide, fearful eyes.

"Oh, why did they have to leave now?" Matt said, the two of us taking our time as we walked downstairs slowly. We saw mom greet our Aunt Merriam and Uncle Nathaniel, the two of them looking as put together as ever.

"H-Hello," Matt and I said together to our Aunt and Uncle, standing as straight as we could, mom abandoning us and going into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Alfred and Matt," Aunt Merriam said as she smiled down at us, patting our heads and kissing them. Matt and I looked at each other with confused expressions, but not as surprised as when Uncle Nat kneeled down and pulled out two roses, handing one of each to us.

"Ah, boys, how are you two?" He kissed our cheeks and went off with our Aunt into the guest room where they would be staying. Matt and I exchanged looks, and then followed them, baffled by how strange they were. We peeked through the crack of the door, looking at them.

"Ugh," Aunt Merriam said as she took off her jacket, "these garments are too tight for this woman."

"Oh?" Uncle Nat said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Aunt Merri's waist, which earned him the exact expression of disgust I thought Aunt Merri would have.

"Let go of me, frog," She yelled, trying to escape Uncle Nat's hold, but instead of gaining her freedom, Uncle Nat pulled her back and planted a kiss on her lips. Matt and I cover our mouths, wanting to barf as they continued to kiss, that is, until Aunt Merri pushed him away and wiped her mouth. "Git!" She yelled, pushing Uncle Nat back onto the bed. Nat simply laughed and dragged Aunt Merri down with him. That's when Matt and I decided to stop watching, going downstairs and leaving those two behind.

However the rest of the night was the oddest part. Instead of Aunt Merri being so critical at dinner, she was complimentary of how well behaved we were, and afterwards, Uncle Nat took us outside to go stargazing, pointing out at the constellations and telling us great and romantic stories about them. Finally, after the day was done, we went back inside to our bedroom, changing into our pajamas and getting into our beds. I clutched the flag that my big brother had given me, imagining that I was holding him. I kissed it, and closed my eyes, wondering if I would be able to sleep. It was a little difficult at first, as Aunt Merriam and Uncle Nathaniel were fighting for a little while, but eventually they set to sleep and were amazingly quiet. Matt and I smiled at each other in the darkness and for once had a restful sleep.

The next day, I felt myself burrowed in the arms and chest of a comfortable body, my arms wrapped around his waist. I looked up at my big brother and smiled with excitement.

"Arthur," I whispered, feeling the flag between us, "you really are back!" Arthur nodded and leaned down, kissing my forehead again and squeezing me close in his slender arms.

"Of course, love, didn't I say I would come back?" I blushed and smiled, resting my head in his chest.

"I know," I replied, just enjoying the warmth of my big brother.

After a couple of more days, the holiday was over and my dad and I had to go back to our home. After a long good bye, Arthur and I finally waved away Matt and Francis, my comfort with the French man finally settling in. The car ride was shorter than before, but that was probably because I was less anxious. When we pulled in the driveway, I took Arthur's hand and ran with him into my room, carrying my luggage with me. We flopped onto the bed, stretching our legs.

"Arthur," I finally said, looking at him, "just where were you that night?"

"Somewhere I can't tell you right now," he replied, pulling me into his arms, "but in the future, perhaps I will."

"Alright," I said, relaxing. I sat up and picked up my bag, pulling out Arthur's flag. "Can we hang this?" Arthur nodded and picked it up, putting it on the wall above my bed. To my amazement, it stuck onto the wall without any support. I looked up at Arthur and giggled. "You really are magic, Arthur!"

"Yes," he replied, taking my hands and standing up, "come along, we can go outside and play for a while."

"Yeah!" I brightened up and ran with him to the backyard, wondering what adventures we would be having next.

* * *

**Ah, Alfred, we shall see what comes next!**

**Francis has such a thing for being frisky, but I believe it's all in good fun for him.**

**I had fun writing the snowfort in the fall scene.**

**And now I have an excuse to make Mr. Kumajiro call poor Matt "Who?"**

**Thank you for reading, and if you'll review, I'll be forever grateful!...Even if it is hate filled. I'll take it in a gleeful and joyous stride!**


	8. Chapter 8: Playground of the Mind

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

****PLEASE READ****

**This is the last update for a while, probably not until the twenty-fifth of July. I will have gone to Girl Scout camp to be a CIT, so please, if you come here next Wednesday to see the next chapter, you will be sorely dissapointed.**

****EDIT****

**The next update will be the 27th of July, the last Friday of July. I had the weekends off, but never enough time to write. I'll see you guys soon!**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 8: Playground of the Mind

A couple of months had passed, and soon it was December twenty-first, the shortest day of the year. As soon as I woke up, I grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him outside, knowing I had to get my playtime in—and fast.

"Come on, slow poke!" I yelled, putting on my coat and boots. "We only have a few hours of sunlight to play!"

Arthur had told me before that true play isn't just something you force, and if you do, it ends up not being as when two people randomly start playing together. I had to learn the hard way that this was true, as the entire day was spent battling the elements in an attempt to play what I wanted to play. In the end, we ended up going back inside unsatisfied, but the day didn't end in all that bad of a note. Dad had made a fire and Emma had brought over some hot cocoa with marshmallows in it to cheer me up. I felt a little at ease finally as I sat in Arthur's lap, leaning into his chest and enjoying the warmth of the blanket wrapped around us and the warmth of the fire.

"Arthur?" I asked, unusually quiet.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur brushed back my hair with his soft fingers, sending shivers down my spine.

"I-I'm sorry," I responded, curling up even more into his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the whole forcing of play."

"It's all right, lad," Arthur smiled and squeezed me in his hold, making me laugh a little.

"I just wish that winter didn't have to be so long!" I sighed, sipping my hot cocoa, looking into the fire.

"Why?" Arthur had a gleam in his eyes, one that meant he had something great to tell me. "After all, winter is the season where dreams are at their strongest." After noticing my confused expression, Arthur continued with the same dreamy look on his face. "Throughout the year," he began, "we often dream of the things we did and the things we wish to do, mostly about the things we did and how they could impact our lives as we do a lot of things in the day time. However, the winter is a special time of year when we don't have a lot of plans and are often without much to do. That is why the dreams we have are mostly about what we wish to do, and because of that, they are much more vivid and filled with more play because we also feel as though we are sleeping for longer. Why do you think animals hibernate so well? They are dreaming of the bounties of spring."

"So," I tried to comprehend the words Arthur was saying, attempting to put them in my own words, "you mean when I go to bed tonight, I will have better and longer dreams?"

"Exactly," Arthur patted me on the head, "and if you have a terribly boring day with exceptionally vivid dreams, they might come true right then and there."

"Really, Arthur?" I couldn't believe it, dreams like mine coming true? I needed to see if it was true for myself. I put my hot cocoa down and ran into my room, changing into my pajamas and jumping into bed, quickly trying to go to sleep. However, the next day arrived, with no dreams in sight. "Hey, what gives?" I sat up and looked down at Arthur lying beside me, who had slowly opened his eyes and looked up to me.

"You actually did something yesterday, Alfred," he said as he rubbed his eyes and exited the bed, changing into his normal clothing.

"But we didn't get to do much!" I desperately tried to make it seem like I should've worked, but Arthur just shook his head and got me some clothes to wear for the day.

"Don't worry, lad," Arthur said as he dressed me, "dreams that become reality only exist if you have had an extremely boring day, which I don't think you would like." He kissed my head, trying to reassure me, though I didn't really want to be comforted. I knew I had the best adventures in my dreams, and I wanted to share them with Arthur.

It wouldn't be until after New Years that I began to experience the days of boredom that my big brother had warned me about. As school began, I was unable to enjoy my after school playtime as much as before because Emma wouldn't let me play without wearing a coat, boots, and snow pants, and by the time I was done with my homework and could finally go outside, dad would call me for dinner, and when that was finished, it would be too dark to go outside.

"I can't take this!" I yelled as I fell onto my bed, groaning as I held my head. "Why is everything so…so…boring?"

"Not every day can be exciting, Alfred," Arthur said as he sat down next to me, patting my head and changing into his pajamas. He lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Come on," he kissed my forehead, which had become a habit of his lately, "it's time to sleep." I reluctantly shut my eyes, though I fell fast asleep.

My hand braced the object at my side, a smirk on my face. I pulled out the katana, the same one I saw at Kiku's house, and tipped my cowboy hat up. I ran to the robots shooting their lasers at me, gripping the Japanese sword and screaming my battle cry until metal hit metal and one of the robots was cut into two. Another robot's head was taken clean off, and the one next to that robot was sliced and diced to where its maker couldn't recognize it. I saw the spaceship these robots came on from above, knowing immediately that I must follow it if I was to defeat the mechanical menace. Suddenly, I was picked up by something, a robot! I looked at it, wondering if this was the end, when it began to cradle me in its arms and actually spoke.

"Alfred," it called, brushing my hair away from my face with a metal claw that felt eerily soft to the touch, "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred!"

My eyes opened and I looked up to see Arthur was the one holding me and touching me. He seemed very worried, and I wondered if it was because I was tossing and turning too much in my dream.

"Alfred," he said again, pointing at my chest, "look at what you are wearing." I did as he asked and I couldn't stop the gasp from coming out if I wanted to. I was wearing the outfit from my dream, katana and all! "And that's not the meat of it," Arthur said, walking over to the window and pulling up the blinds. I wanted to scream as I saw the rampaging robots from my mind taking over the city, pummeling in sidewalks, trees, signs, and telephone poles. I jumped out of Arthur's arms and unlatched my window, took out the screen, and readied myself to jump out. I looked back at Arthur, who was now dressed in an old-fashioned black suit with white gloves, carrying a strange pistol in his hand, one that glowed. I thought for a moment, and then threw a top hat on his head.

"Better," I smiled, jumping onto the ground two stories below without a scratch, "come on, slow poke!" Arthur rolled his eyes and jumped down as well, landing perfectly.

"A gentleman takes his time," he explained, straightening his bow tie. I laughed and took his hand, running out into the fray, where the metal began to fly.

"We need to get to the spaceship," I explained, my sword slicing through a robot that was about to shoot Arthur. Arthur's gun had been surprisingly effective, as the lasers it shot completely destroyed anything in its path.

"What's the quickest way to it?" Arthur asked, taking out a robot's head as he did.

"Well if we had some wings, that would work," I joked, thinking of any way we could get up there. Suddenly, a fray of bullets blast behind us from above. I looked up and laughed as I saw the Vargas brothers and their big brother all dressed in white with large, blindingly white wings coming out of their backs, machine guns in their hands.

"Buonasera, Alfred!" Feliciano called, waving his hand. "I was just dreaming that I was an angel in heaven with all of my family, and Lovino was dreaming he was a gangster, when our dreams collided in reality! At least that's how big brother Antonio put it. And now our dream is colliding with your dream! Gee, you dream really big, Alfred."

"That's the only way to dream, though," I shouted back, laughing. I thought for a moment, and then yelled, "Hey! Do you guys think you could give me and Arthur a lift to that spaceship up there?"

"You're too heavy," Lovi said as he shot down as he shot down a line of robots without a single glance.

"I can carry Arthur," Antonio said as he landed next to my big brother, smirking at him not-so angelically, "and the boys can carry Alfred on each of their arms for a while."

"Lovino, come on!" Feliciano took no time at all in grabbing my arm, and Antonio picked up Arthur in his arms, cradling him like Arthur always did to me. Jealousy arose in me at the sight; Arthur was _my_ big brother. Wasn't he supposed to wait until I was older so I could cradle him in my arms? My face heated up, but before I could say anything, Lovino had grabbed my other arm and we were up in the sky, flying toward the ship with lightning speed, Antonio and Arthur next to us.

"Almost there," I said, and when we were finally on top of the ship, the angels let us go and we braced the winds on the top of the ship with ease. We ran on the roof until we found the latch to get inside. "Locked," I said as I pulled on it, the door not opening.

"Stand back, Alfred," Arthur said as he pointed his gun to the door. I stood behind him and he pulled the trigger, the metal melting on contact with the laser. We jumped inside the ship and cautiously walked around.

"No robots in sight," I remarked in a whisper, as the entire ship seemed empty. Up ahead, we saw light flooding from the bottom of a door, dance music escaping the cracks. Arthur and I nodded to each other, and we each took a side on the door. "One…two…three!" We kicked the door, balloons and confetti covering us as we did and knocking back my hat. I stared in amazement at the sight. Feliks was dancing in a purple miniskirt with a pink and green striped sweater, covered in neon lights and looking like he was enjoying himself. Toris was also dancing with him, dressed in a modern suit and covered in glow sticks. Finally, Feliks turned around and saw us, both of our jaws dropped almost to the floor.

"Like, what's up you two?" Feliks waved, smiling without a care in the world. I shook my head and fixed my hat on my head.

"Haven't you looked outside?" I yelled against the music. "You're on an alien ship with robots attacking the city!"

"Wait, what?" He said, turning off the music and lifting the window, gasping at the sight outside. "Like, that is so not cool!" Feliks yelled, grabbing Toris' hand and running to us. "Like, what do we do, Alfred?"

"We're heading to the ship's wheel," I explained, running with everyone toward our destination, "that's where we'll be able to de-power this ship and get those robots packing!"

"Right!" Feliks grinned, the four of us heading to the large door ahead. With all of our strength, we managed to push the door open. In front of the ship's wheel, we saw Kiku dressed as a ninja, fighting back Ivan, who was wearing his normal clothes and winning the fight. Kiku was in dire need of help, and I knew this, so I threw my katana.

"Kiku, catch!" I yelled, and when Kiku looked up, he flew up into the sky and caught the katana, easily using it to slice off the hidden weapons on Ivan, but when we all thought he would give up, he grabbed the katana and broke it in half. "Ivan, you jerk!" I shouted, running to him now, pulling out a medieval knight's sword, glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Ivan laughed, the room growing colder. "I'm trying to take over the world!" I gritted my teeth and swung my sword at him, Ivan catching it between his hands. "You'll have to do better than that, Alfred," he said with a smirk. I shouted my battle cry and ripped my sword from his hands, and just when I was about to strike him again, the sword melted into nothingness. I looked at my hands, and then at ship and then realized it was melting, too!

"Alfred, like, it's the sun!" Feliks exclaimed, running to the window. We all began to yell and run, scared and unsure of what to do.

"Alfred!" Arthur called, holding out his arms. I ran over to him, jumping over as the floor got stickier.

"Arthur!" I screamed, my hands reaching for Arthur, the two of us reaching for each other. "Arthur…" I felt my eyes grow weak, and soon I felt myself falling, but Arthur was there. He caught me in his arms, pulling me up close, the world around us fading into black. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I lazily opened my eyes to look up into his green eyes, our faces close. He brushed my hair back, leaning in and kissing my nose.

"I'm here, Alfred," he said, soothingly. It made shivers run down my spine as our eyes locked again. "I'm always here for you and with you. I will never leave you."

"And we'll be together forever?" I asked, a strange feeling welling up inside of me, like I wasn't myself as I said these words, though I had already wanted to say them.

"Forever," he smiled, leaning in even closer, our noses brushing and our eyes closing.

The sun beamed down on my face as my alarm went off, Arthur lying beside me, sleeping soundly. I looked around my room, wondering what I was dreaming of just before I awoke. It didn't feel like I was myself in that dream, like it was another imagining of me by someone else. I got up from my bed and began to put my clothes on, looking out the window. The city was safe and sound, no robots and no path of destruction in sight. I turned back and looked at Arthur, who had a strange expression on his face. His face was a pink shade, mouth slightly open and curled up. I went over to shake him awake, but before my hands even touched him, I heard him whispering something. I bent down and put my ear close to his mouth, trying to catch what he was saying.

"Alfred," he mumbled, "f-forever…I…l-lo-" He dozed back into his slumber before I could hear what else he was saying. Irritated, I shook him violently awake, which caused his green eyes to open wide and his whole body to break out into a sweat. "Alfred!" Arthur curled up even more, looking up at me with surprise, then disappointment, and then relief. "W-What time is it?"

"Only five minutes past seven," I said, smiling as I sat on the bed next to him, "what were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing," Arthur rose next to me, placing a hand on his forehead and looking very tired. I began to feel guilty for waking him up, seeing as how miserable it made him.

"You can go back to sleep," I said quietly, leaning on his arm a little, "I'm sorry if you didn't want to wake up." Arthur looked down at me and smiled his usual smile, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'll be fine, lad," he said as he changed into his normal clothes. I felt warm in his embrace, like I did in the dream only less tense.

"Arthur," I whispered, thinking back on the night, "do you remember how Antonio was holding you last night? When he carried you up to the ship?"

"Yes," Arthur said, and assuming I wanted to be held the same way, he picked me up and cradled me in his lap. I felt even more soothed, though the jealousy still rested in my heart.

"Well, Arthur," I craned my neck up so I could look him in the eyes, determination in my own, "I'm going to hold you like that in my arms some day. I'm gonna be big enough where I'll be the only one holding you, like you always do for me." Arthur's face went red with blush as I said this, causing me to laugh and wrap my arms around his neck, dragging him on top of me on the bed. I kissed his cheek and ran off the bed. "Come on, Arthur!" I waved my hand and called him over. "Don't be so slow," I remarked as he took his time to walk to me, his face still red. I grabbed his hand and kissed it, looking up at him with a smirk.

I felt just a little bit different that day, a little bit more confident and a whole lot more brave. I also looked at Arthur just a bit more differently. In the amount of time we had known each other, he had really become an old friend of mine that I didn't think I could live without. Some feelings I didn't understand, however, still warred inside of me, and I hoped that I would soon be able to understand them, because I knew that once I did, I would be able to take care of Arthur better than before. But I guessed I had to wait until I was older to figure them out.

* * *

**Italian:**

**Buonasera = Good evening**

**Again, to those who didn't read above, I will not be posting for at least three weeks, so please, please, PLEASE...if you are looking for the next update, don't be surprised if you don't see it. Although that doesn't mean you can't use this time to re-read the story thus far over the weeks~!**

**Review to your heart's content, I would really appreciate learning what everyone who has read this story thinks of it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Undoubtedly Magic

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**FJAUHNANEOJRFOIBARUIQPJIGNAJ!**

**Done. DONE WITH CAMP! Four weeks working with a buncha little kids...so much fun, but sooooooo long. I don't know how the real counselors stay the whole summer.**

**But hey! Plenty of foriegn counselors to get inspiration from! Three from England, one from Spain, and two from Colombia.**

**So enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait~!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

Chapter 9: Undoubtedly Magic

Winter dragged on despite my dreams, but when spring came along, the rest of the school year went by much faster until finally, summer, my favorite season, came around. On the first day of my summer vacation, I grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him outside, my clock flashing five AM on it. When we finally got outside, Arthur slunk back against the wall, sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. I grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him back and forth.

"Wake up!" I exclaimed, his eyes opening up with surprise. "Summer is here. We need to make the absolute most of our days before it all goes away!"

"It's just the beginning," my big brother said as he rubbed his eyes, looking up at me with a clearly annoyed expression. "Why do we need to be out here so early? Isn't this waking up early business best saved for at least the last month?"

"No way!" I stepped back in disbelief. Why was my big brother arguing with e? And why had he just fallen back asleep, leaving me alone? He laid there with a still expression on his face, eyes closed and a little slumped over. I huffed and shook my head, yelling back, "Fine! Stay asleep, I can play on my own like I always used to!"

I ran into the backyard, leaving him in sight against the back wall of my house. I dived head first into my tire swing and flew away in my own mind, turning into an astronaut in space, exploring the final frontier. I looked around, stars above and Earth hanging below, where my big brother laid asleep, not seeing what a feat I was accomplishing. I sailed past the moon, passed over Mars, and flew through all of the gas planets until I was out of the solar system, my spaceship still full of fuel. I put my ship into warp speed five and was quickly at the edge of the next solar system, where a green and blue planet stood just close enough from the sun. I set my course for it and landed in a forest with tall, green trees, stone walls down by the bushes, and a tire swing.

I blinked, then groaned as I fell back onto the grass below me, my mission fading away. I flipped onto my stomach, using my hands as goggles and spied the driveway from my spot. I smirked and ran over to the front yard, stopping inside of my house to get my pail of chalk. I ran onto the pavement as my mind was flowing with images to put down. I drew myself my own little safari with lions, tigers, bears, oh how jealous Arthur would be!

"There!" I exclaimed after putting the finishing touches on one of my animals, the rainbow colored dust all over my face and body. "Now you can't fade away from me." I breathed heavily, still trying to catch my breath from my fast work. I looked down at the animals, all of their faces the same, with mirroring smiles, eyes, and the same blank look. I sighed a little in disappointment and sat on the ground, looking at them with anger in my heart now. "Why can't you be real like Arthur?"

"Imaginary things can be as real as you would like them to be, Alfred," Arthur said as he sat behind me, wrapping his arms and legs around my body, curling me into his hold. I couldn't help myself from smiling, as I was so happy he was finally back with me.

"But they're not," I said, shrugging my shoulders. He smiled softly, looking a bit hurt as he brushed the chalk off of my face.

"They're real to you," he replied, "or they can be at the very least. Some people may not believe they are, but so long as they are real to you, aren't they as real as they would need to be?"

I thought for a moment, not truly understanding at first what he meant, but as I watched all of the animals come to life from the pavement, the lion looking ferocious, the tiger looking strong, and the bear looking brave, I finally got it. Anything I thought was real was just that if I believed it was. It didn't matter if they could be seen or touched by everyone, so long as I could touch them, feel them, talk to them, they were real. The things in my mind were real.

"Arthur," I turned around, batting away his hand that was brushing off the chalk dust from me. I hugged him, covering him in dust as well, the dust growing and surrounding us, covering us in our own rainbow. "Arthur, I'm sorry that I woke you up early. I just wanted to play with you since this is the first time we'll be able to play with almost no interruption for a long time." Arthur held me tight and kissed my cheek, the chalk spreading. We smiled at each other and soon we were playing in our safari, where the animals were amusing us with their silly antics.

Eventually, the evening began to set in, though it was still sunny. I complained at dinner time about how pretty everything was outside, and yet I had to stay in because it was late. Luckily for me, that was also when I learned I would be going for a week to day camp with my troop at Camp Split Rock.

"AH!" I jumped on my bed in my pajamas, giggling as Arthur dragged me down and began to tickle me all over. "I'm so excited for camp!" I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body close against his. "We'll be able to make s'mores, make crafts, go swimming every day and have tons of fun!"

"It sounds like it," he said with a smile. He kissed my cheek, and soon we fell fast asleep. The week went on with play every single hour and minute until the night camp eventually came around.

"Wow," I said as I looked around, the forest scenery around Arthur and me very beautiful. "I wonder what will happen this week?"

When I got to the unit where my troop would have its meeting point, I jumped on a bed and pat the seat next to me for Arthur, but another kid sat there instead.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise at the other kid, who had blonde hair and powerful green eyes. "That seat is reserved for my big brother!"

"Then where is he?" The other boy asked, working quickly and absentmindedly on a craft he was making with his hands, staring at me. I tried to make Arthur touch him, but the other boy didn't react. In fact, I was pretty sure he didn't notice Arthur at all, especially when he asked, "What are you doing?" I sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Nothing," I rested my head on the mattress, grabbing Arthur's hand and dragging him onto the other seat next to me. The boy lifted himself up and looked at me intensely.

"What's your name?" He asked, his expression remaining the same.

"Alfred F. Jones," I replied, shrugging, looking at him as I tried to give back his stare.

"Mine is Vash Zwingli," he replied, getting up from his seat and going outside. I stared at Arthur and we followed.

"I wonder if he's new to the troop," I whispered, not sure if I had noticed him in my troop before. I didn't really see him much the rest of the week.

The rest of the week that followed was nothing really special. I had fun at all the games, but at times, it felt like Arthur was ever able to participate at all. Luckily, there were some other members of my troop who were able to see Arthur and played with Arthur and me, and even a couple who made their own. However, by the end of the week, I was ready to go home and not return.

"Arthur," I said as I was sitting on the mat beds alone in the unit house, "this week wasn't really great. I liked all the activities, but it was so hard to work with everyone and still have time to play with you."

"Well, you didn't need to play with me that much," Arthur said with a sheepish blush. I smiled and hugged him.

"I know," I said, "I'm just glad I finally get to go home for good. We'll have tons of fun!" Before we left, though, the blonde haired kid came up to me and gave me the craft he had been working on at the beginning of the week, which was a red colored god's eye with a white cross in it.

"Take this," Vash said, "to enjoy some culture." I didn't see him much after that, and he was never in my troop again. I wondered if I had maybe imagined him for a while.

We were not home for long after I came back. The next week was the Fourth of July, both the birthday of my country and of myself. I was bouncing off the walls as I learned we were going to leave early for my birthday and head into Boston and celebrate it on the Esplanade with the Boston Pops Fourth of July spectacular!

"Have you ever seen fireworks before, Arthur?" I asked in our hotel room, where I sat with Arthur two days before the dawn we were going to the show. We were playing a game of Splat, and I was totally kicking his butt.

"Only in November," Arthur shrugged, flipping a card down, which was quickly met by my draw of two more cards.

"What's in November?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Remember Remember the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and plot," he said slowly, "do they not celebrate it here?"

"No," I said, confused, "we celebrate fireworks in July for the Fourth."

"Oh!" Arthur exclaimed. "That's right, isn't it? I'll explain to you about Guy Fawkes day, then." Arthur then went on to tell me all about the holiday, and how there was once a guy who tried to overthrow the British government with a group, but then he was caught and so everyone celebrated the fact that he failed. I began to chuckle a little bit, causing Arthur to ask, "What's so funny, Alfred?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, looking at him with a beaming smile, "it's just that I think it's funny how we have fireworks for succeeding in overthrowing a tyrant while your country has fireworks because someone failed to. I just think it's kinda funny and a little ironic is all, and I think it says a lot about our countries." At that, Arthur frowned a little, but I leaned up and kissed his nose while taking the smaller pile, making him give up the fight and laugh with me.

The day of the fireworks, we woke up early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, and with our picnic basket full of food for the day, we set off to find a seat my dad's friends had reserved for us. We sat down and enjoyed our seats that were really close to the dome. All day we played games, ate awesome food that my dad had barbequed on the spot with his portable grill. When twilight was finally setting in, one of my dad's friends had gone out and brought back a chocolate cake for me! It even had a couple of mini American flags on it that I got to save for the entire night. We cheered and sang along with every performance played, watching in awe at the glorious fireworks exploding in the sky. I pointed at some of my favorites, including the ones that seemed to go forever.

"Arthur," I said to him while leaning on his arm, "do you like these fireworks more than the ones you know of?"

"I think I do," Arthur said as he wrapped an arm around me, "because it's like they're exploding all for you." I smiled up at Arthur, feeling warmed by the love he showed me in that one little sentence. At long last, the evening was over, and I could barely keep my head up. Arthur walked beside me and when we got to the hotel, he held me in his arms as we slept in the bed. My eyes shut quickly, and in my dream I saw only Arthur and me surrounded by the fireworks, exploding as we ran for each other, only pure bliss in our smiles. The next day I woke up with the sun flowing around Arthur's body, lighting up his blonde hair. I smirked and rubbed my face against his, and then kissed his nose.

"Good morning, big brother!" I whispered, knowing my parents were still sleeping in the other bed.

"Good morning," Arthur replied, holding me and rubbing his nose in my hair. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Yeah," I said, keeping myself close to him. "It feels great to be eight!"

Time seemed to repeat itself after that moment. We couldn't tear ourselves apart if we wanted to, and together I thought we would take the world by storm, and maybe everyone would finally be able to see Arthur. However, I never expected that people would be watching me as closely as they had, and when I first met the stiff Dr. Edelstein a month after my thirteenth birthday, it became apparent that the world seemed to be ready to completely separate me and Arthur for good.

* * *

**I don't care if the Fourth of July was forever ago, this was semi written during it, so whatever!**

**Had a British counselor who didn't know why we celebrated the Fourth of July. She just thought it was cool we had fireworks in July and not in November.**

**I have elements planted for the future, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dr. Roderich Edelstein, the new Freud. Both are Austria...n.**

**So yeah, review if you like. I'm tired. See you Wednesday!**

**OH! And happy Olympics~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Imaginary

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Aaaaaand here's the chapter most people I'm sure have been dreading.**

**Sorry if you don't want it to happen, but it's imperitive that it does.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 10: Imaginary**

"How are you feeling today, Alfred?" Dr. Edelstein asked, sitting with his legs crossed in an arm chair while holding a notebook and pen. The man was practically the picture in the dictionary that you would see when you looked up the definition of "shrink". I laid back in the uncomfortable chair he sat me on, looking at Arthur and holding his hand. Why was I even here?

"Fine," I said, hoping if I talked small, it would deter the man from getting to whatever point he wanted to get at. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work.

"That is good," he continued, "and how is your family?"

"They're fine, too."

"How is your father?"

"Fine."

"Your mother?"

"In Canada."

"Your step-mother?"

"My dad's girlfriend."

"Your twin?"

"In Canada."

"Your big brother?"

"Here and fine."

"What is your big brother's name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Where is Arthur from?"

"England."

"Where in England?"

"Wherever he felt like living." Arthur had told me that he didn't exactly have a permanent home in England, so I assumed he must have been nomadic.

"Was there anywhere he enjoyed the most?"

"I don't know," I said, feeling like clamming up. Arthur looked a little anxious, taking in a few deep breaths.

"I see," the doctor said as he wrote down some notes in his notebook. "And does he miss England?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever been to England?"

"No."

"Has anyone you ever known been to England?"

"My grandmother was born and raised there."

"Your grandmother? On which side?"

"My mother's mother." The doctor began writing again,

"Your mother is in Canada, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course."

"Of course?"

"Of course I miss her," I sighed, feeling like tearing up. "It seems like every year, I see her less and less. I sometimes find myself wondering if she even knows that she has a son in America, since she already has a son with her."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she doesn't need me if she has a son with her."

"Do you really believe that?" I was caught off guard by that question, and remained silent for a while.

"…I don't know." The doctor closed his notebook and stayed looking down.

"Thank you for coming here, Alfred," he said carefully, "let us talk again next week. I am interested in learning more about your troubles." I exited the office of Dr. Edelstein, feeling dazed and confused about what had just happened. My dad took me home, and it seemed like the world was a blur. When I finally got to my room, I sat on my bed and looked at the wall.

"Alfred, please listen to me!" I heard Arthur's voice, sounding slightly distant and desperate. I whipped my head to where he was, sitting right next to me and with both hands on my shoulders. He had tears flowing out of his eyes, looking like he had just lost all that he had.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" I asked, holding him close, my eyes mirroring his worry. He opened his eyes wide, and then smiled like I had never seen him before. He looked…relieved. He embraced me, kissing my cheek and then all over my face.

"Oh, Alfred!" Arthur collapsed his forehead on mine, still crying. "Y-You didn't respond to me at all! I tried talking to you the whole way back from the doctor's, but you never even heard me or saw me!"

"Arthur…" I gasped, my body shaking in disbelief. How had I forgotten Arthur's mere presence? "Arthur," I said a little angrily now, gripping Arthur's body. I had grown a lot from when I first met Arthur, and was reaching up on his height. My arms held him close, not letting him go. "That doctor," I growled, "he made me forget you! I forgot about you because of those damn questions of his." I looked up at him and pressed our faces together. Sometimes, whenever Arthur or I felt upset, we would rest our faces on each other, Arthur saying it was like we were taking in the pain of the other. I wasn't going to let Arthur stay upset with this awful occurrence. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, looking into each other eyes and sighing. It seemed that all sadness that ever happened would melt as we kept each other close, the two of us needing each other to make all of our troubles go away. Arthur and I needed each other and that was that.

When the time came for my next appointment with Dr. Edelstein, it took the combined strength of dad and Emma to drag me out of the house and put me in the car, and even more strength to get me out of it once we got to the shrink's office. They finally got me in the chair, and the dull Dr. Edelstein didn't even look up as I hit the seat that I was forced onto.

"Please sit down," he said, sounding annoyed. I glared at him but did sit down, folding my arms and then grabbing Arthur, holding him close on the chair with me.

"You made me forget Arthur, you know," I said, glaring at him. For the first time, the doctor looked up at me with sudden interest.

"I did, did I?" I hated how he seemed to make everything a question.

"Yes," I said spitefully, "you made me not see him for almost a whole hour!"

"And how did I make that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Let us review what I asked you about last week, shall we?"

"Oh…kay?"

"When we last talked, I believe I asked you about your mother…Why do you stiffen when I mention her?"

"I'm not stiffening."

"You straighten up and fidget when I mention her—that is called stiffening."

"So what if I am?"

"It means you have more to tell about her."

"No it doesn't!"

"When did your mother leave?"

"…When I was seven. A week after me and my brother's birthday."

"And when did you meet Arthur?"

"Around the end of Summer. The day before the last day. I was coming home from school when my friends and I were attacked by some bullies. I stayed behind to protect them."

"Were you badly hurt?"

"Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"Some park bench."

"What happened next?"

"I remember…crying. Crying and wishing I wasn't alone. I then felt my head in someone's lap and…Arthur's hand caressing my hair. He kept saying I wasn't alone. I-It really comforted me."

"That is how you and your big brother met?"

"Yes."

"Had you ever seen him before?"

"No."

"What do you think your mother would have done had she been there in the park with you?"

"Well…I suppose…she would do the same as Arthur. She'd reassure me I had loving people all around me and that I was never alone so long as she was around." I stopped for a moment, and then I felt the tears sliding down my face. "Why'd she have to go in the first place? Didn't she love me?"

"Alfred…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think your brother would have done if he was there?"

"I…Matt would…Matt would be encouraging me that I really was a hero. He'd tell me that I did well and that I should never think I was alone. That I always had him to be my friend forever. Matt…I miss him a lot, too."

"Does Arthur remind you a lot of your mother?"

"Now that I think about it, he really does."

"What about Matt?"

"He's like him, too."

"So the two people you miss the most are the two you see the most in Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Please, can you think a little harder? What is it about Arthur that makes him so similar to them?"

Suddenly, the room seemed to be lifted in all its weight. I thought for a moment, and then began to speak out loud, looking at the faint outline next to me of my "big brother".

"You're not real, are you, Arthur?" I saw the outline move, but it was so blurry, I couldn't distinguish what it was doing. "It's okay," I continued, smiling a little, feeling like my heart was getting lighter and lighter as I did, "I understand now. You were my mother for me when I needed to be responsible, and also when I needed comfort. You were also my brother when it came to all the wonderful play time we had together. Thank you. You made my childhood magical…but I'm not a kid anymore. I think it's time now that I move on from being a kid. And I've also learned something. You only came to be because I was lonely. I think you've fulfilled your purpose, though, because I'm not lonely anymore. Thanks for being there when I was, though. You've been really wonderful to have, and I loved having a big brother, but I'm ready to go back to being on my own again. I don't need you anymore."

The outline faded, and as I turned back to the doctor, I nodded and smiled, standing up and heading for the door.

"Thanks," I said, opening it and exiting the room. As I stepped out, however, I accidentally bumped into a girl a little younger than me, maybe about ten years old.

"Oh, sorry," she said, pulling her hands close to herself, two long braids on either side of her head waving back as she took one backwards step.

"It's okay," I said, facing her and holding out a hand, "my name's Alfred, what's yours?"

"Elise!" I heard someone call, stomping coming from behind me. I turned around to see a face I hadn't seen in five years—that of Vash Zwingli. "Elise, what did I tell you about talking to strangers—" Vash stopped and looked up at me, his eyes widening. "Alfred F. Jones?"

"Hey, Vash," I said, waving a hand. I looked back at the younger girl, who I assumed was Elise. She seemed to be so happy looking at him.

"Big brother!" She exclaimed as she ran into his arms. Vash kept staring at me.

"What were you doing in Uncle Roderich's room?" He asked seriously.

"I was moving on from my past," I shrugged, memories of Arthur fading away in my mind.

"An imaginary friend?" Vash asked with growing impatience. I was stunned.

"How did you—"

"It's his specialty," Vash blurted, looking at me with worry.

"Well…yes," I said, "he helped me move on from my imaginary friend because he made me realize I didn't need him anymore.

"You…didn't need him?" Vash sounded hurt at the statement, his eyes widening. Elise looked just as broken hearted at me.

"Yeah," I said uncomfortably. Luckily, I heard my dad call for me. "Well," I shrugged, "see you around, I guess." I walked off with my dad and Emma, who were smiling at me.

"We heard you are no longer lonely," Emma said, seeming content with herself. While I normally would have felt disgusted by her conceit, I didn't this time. I could vaguely understand what they must have had to go through, since even though I didn't really accept her as one, she was really like a mom for me.

"Yes," I answered, walking between them and sitting in the back seat, watching the city fly on by until we got home, where I walked into my bedroom, and for the first time in a long while, didn't know what to do. I looked around and saw the computer in my room that dad had gotten me, which was supposed to be only for school work, though I could tell at times he wished I spent more time on it. It was a real top of the line, too, with a sleek screen and everything. I sat down at the desk and clicked on the icon for the Internet. I surfed a while on it and found a few websites that interested me, one for sports, one for videos, and a couple of blogs as well. That was the day my teenage years really started.

* * *

**The Internet is vital in any teenager's life!**

**Dr. Edelstein = my future.**

**Vash is pretty easy to figure out, isn't he...unless you don't pay attention, I guess.**

**I'm even surprised sometimes where this story goes. But I like it!**

**Please review if you like it, too~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hero Ball

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Ahhhh! I'm sorry this is a day late, but I was in Boston yesterday, and I honestly have had no time to post until now.**

**And this almost fills like a filler chapter, quite honestly, with the way it is so all over the place, but it all connects!-Somehow...**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 11: Hero Ball**

I was fourteen when I entered the ninth grade, and my family was quite proud of me for making it as far as I had without needing to go back to childhood comforts. In fact, anytime I thought back on the years before, I had difficulty remembering what made my parents so uncomfortable. It was a strange experience, I had to admit, as I knew something had to be missing, but I always ended up brushing it off as unimportant. I was growing up, and I was growing up fine without whatever influence I had as a kid.

As I entered the halls of my new high school, I immediately noticed the cabinets that were meant to be full of trophies were a little scarce. I looked at my upper classman guide, who seemed to ignore the cabinets before I even mentioned them.

"Why aren't there a lot of trophies in there?" I asked, the guide looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. As he looked at them, he shrugged with disinterest.

"Beats me," he said in a snarky tone, "maybe it's because, you know, our sports teams suck?" He said it with such disdain towards his own school that it honestly shocked me, because I had always had this image that in high school, everyone was supportive of all of the clubs and activities, especially sports. I made it my new mission then and there to become the change this school needed in order to fill up those cabinets, whether it be with sports teams or with other clubs I was sure needed my help.

At the tryouts for the school football team, I didn't know how well I would do. I had played catch as a child, that is true, but I had never actually played the game for real. The coach was an old, mean looking guy with wrinkles on his cheeks and forehead that made his whole face sag while still making him look like a menace. His name was Coach Willis, as he introduced himself. He started us off with running, which I was able to do without much effort. In fact, while a lot of the other kids who had told me they were former players were breathing heavily after the five laps around the field, I was standing upright and had hardly even broken a sweat. There were a lot more running exercises after, though, and I did eventually break out into a sweat, but while others were complaining about wanting to collapse, I was only getting started. I was pleased with every performance I gave, noticing how the coach was beginning to pay attention to me for it.

"Hey, kid!" He yelled, looking in my direction. I pointed a finger at myself and he nodded, beckoning me with one hand to come over to him. I ran over quickly, feeling a bit nervous. I had seen how he chewed out a few other players, some even leaving because of it.

"Yes, coach?" I asked.

"What's your name, son?" He asked in return, looking at me with a straight face.

"Alfred F. Jones, sir."

"I don't need to know the rest of your name, Jones. You're better than what excuse of a team I had last year all together. I don't normally do this on the first day of practice, and certainly not for a freshman, but congrats, kid, you're our new team captain and quarterback." I was absolutely stunned, and for a moment, I could hardly make a noise.

"But coach," I stuttered out finally, "I-I've never even thrown a ball for you yet!"

"Have you before?"

"Yes, but not—"

"Show me now. Throw to Smith over there. Hey! Smith, yes you, Smith, stand back at the end zone. That's right, now stand there, and hold your hands out. Like you're gonna catch a ball, idiot! Okay, now just stay like that, and don't you dare move! Alright, Jones, I know he looks like a small fry, and he really is, but I need you to show me what you can do. Now, throw this ball down to him from the opposite end zone, and I'll watch. Smith, quit shaking, it might not even get to you!"

At that point, the whole field had stopped, and I was pushed to the end zone, everyone clearing the field and watching from the sidelines, wanting to see me fail. I wouldn't let them, though, because I knew I could make it. Something inside of me was making me stronger than I really was, and though I couldn't tell what exactly, I knew it would guide that ball right where it needed to go. I took a breath, took a step back and wound my arm back with my stance, forcing my hand forward with my whole body, pushing all the strength I had into that ball, looking at Smith and his hands, holding my stance for a few seconds as I saw the ball fly for what felt like forever, spinning and spiraling until it landed right into Smith's open and accepting hands.

The field was quiet for a moment, and then it erupted. My ears were filled with the sounds of grown men, upper classmen and underclassmen all shouting and cheering at the top of their lungs, cheering for me. That was the beginning of my high school athlete career. The first few games we had, I was nervous always, but after the first quarter, it was apparent I had somehow transformed the whole chemistry of my team. Instead of being a weak and separate team, they were united under me, the strong leader that they all needed in order to become better than they were. In practices, I had discovered that Smith, whose first name I learned, was Chris, was actually surprisingly fast. He became my best running back in the end, and he wasn't my only invaluable.

"Ludwig!" I yelled down the hallway as I threw my new captain's jacket on, a brown color the guys all seemed to hate. While the other guys got red and white, my teammates begged that I get a special jacket, calling me their original minuteman, the school mascot. I decided to get brown, like the plain vests of the real minutemen that knew they had to get dressed fast in order to protect their home, though the rest of the guys didn't seem to get it. "You ready?"  
"Ja," I heard him call back, looking at me in his own team jacket with that emotionless face he always seemed to have. Ludwig had become a defensive back on the team, and he was pretty solid as a wall and as someone I could rely on picking the ball from the other team whenever he could.

"I hear you're getting pretty popular with the ladies," I mentioned, trying to get him to say more than his usual "ja".

"Really, you think so?" He asked, sounding more like a statement in a way. I nodded, thinking back to lunch that day and the amount of cheerleaders arguing over who was the hottest football player. I had already gotten into a popular crowd at the school, with both under classmen and upper classmen looking at me as if I were the next messiah. It was a bit unprecedented, sure. Going into high school, I half expected myself to fall in with the geeks or some low caste in the popularity system, especially with my growing interests in all things Internet and science, but with my performance as the new school quarterback, anything that would make me look lower than where I was now was omitted.

"Yup," I replied, patting him on the back, "like that Melissa chick; I heard she's really into you. You should start asking some cuties out. Who knows, maybe you'll score."

"Ja," Ludwig said without much interest. I didn't get why he wasn't excited like me about the chance to get a date with someone hot and all too willing to accept.

I never got this much attention from girls before, not in such a positive way. Though I guess I hadn't really done much in order to get it before. I wondered, in a way, just how lucky I had become, and if it could possibly last. I had never even played football before and only knew about the sport from watching it and playing around with the ball, and yet I was an apparent prodigy at the sport. It was strange, to say the least, like I was being helped in a way.

"Alfred," I heard a soft voice from behind me, one that sounded nervous and yet strangely calm at the same time. I turned around and saw the young and innocent looking Elise Zwingli behind me, dressed in pink with a green bow in her hair. She looked up at me, standing still but with a slightly scared expression on.

"Elise," I said, tilting my head, looking at the young girl, "what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"I'm homeschooled, remember?" She said, relaxing a little as everyone passed us by. She seemed less worried by me as by the other students.

"Ah, yeah, I remember you telling me that," I remarked, smirking, "it's actually been a while since I've been to your house. Is that Vash sticking in his authority?"

"No," Elise laughed a little, looking down and then back up, "actually, ever since we met you, Vash has been interested in going to school with you. We hear you are now a part of the football team, and a vital member at that."

"Aw, my reputation gives me too much credit," I said, puffing up my chest a little. I placed my hands on my hips and looked into Elise's eyes with my best white smile, knowing it always made her return it. Instead, however, she just nodded.

"Just as expected," she replied, "thank you, Alfred. Keep your eyes opened for the influences from him that you might see."

"What?" I asked, confused, but just as I was about to ask again, Elise turned around and exited swiftly. I squinted, feeling baffled by her cryptic speech. Influences? What influences? Was she implying that…someone was guiding me here? I shook my head quickly, getting the thought out of my head. The idea was ridiculous, being lead to somewhere I knew I had gotten to by my own hard work. Even if I was being helped somehow, it wasn't that help alone that was getting me here. I was doing my best to keep my position, and I wasn't going to give it up.

As I walked on to go to practice, I heard thunder come through the windows. I looked outside, the previously blue sky looking dark and grey. I stopped, watching the clouds moving fast, the rain pouring faster than I thought possible. I heard students down the hall, their muffled screams filling my head. I looked down the hallway and saw Ludwig with the rest of the team, appearing out of the doorway, yelling at me that practice was cancelled, running off the other way. I looked down and saw the swarm of umbrellas, all heading out of the school as fast as they could. I looked around and saw I was alone in the school, which meant I had to get out as well. I opened my locker and searched for anything I could hold over my head, as I hadn't expected to need an umbrella today. I grabbed an old newspaper I had used for an English project and held it over my head as I grabbed my bag and ran into the storm, running through the wind and the rain.

The storm was harsh, whipping around me and trying to force me back. I kept running against it, however, not letting it get the best of me. I began to feel drops of rain hit my head, and realized as I looked up that my newspaper had now begun to tear up from the constant rain and wind. I covered my head with as much as I could of the newspaper, looking around and realizing I wasn't even halfway home yet. I pushed on, knowing I couldn't stop until I got home, my head pounding with every drop hitting my head so rhythmically. I felt my body wearing down, the rain making my body heavy. I finally stopped, bending over and breathing heavily.

I felt a hand touch my back, and another grab my chest gently and pull me back up, an umbrella now in my hand and the newspaper off my head. I looked up at the black shield, wondering whose it was and how it got in my hand. My eyes scanned everywhere around me, but I could not see who gave me it, though in my heart, I could feel two warm arms around my body. It filled my body with the strength I needed to move on, and with a slight chuckle, I readied my body and I was off again, running faster than before. The arms I felt around me kept their hold, pushing me forward, propelling me and making sure I didn't give up. I finally reached the home stretch as I turned onto my street. I ran even faster downhill until I got to the door, unlocking it with my key and stepping inside, breathing heavily as I entered.

I shook my umbrella and closed it, slipping off my shoes and walking up the stairs into my bedroom, where I collapsed on my bed, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the rain. I slipped off my jacket and put it in the closet, looking around and then down at my hand, where the umbrella was. I blinked a little bit, and then slowly began to feel myself gasp. The umbrella wasn't black anymore; it was red and blue, with Superman symbols on it! However, as I raised it up to eyelevel, I realized the symbols, instead of having an "s" in them, they all contained an "a", and suddenly, a few memories began to spark in my mind.

"Super Alfred," I whispered, going back to my bed and sitting on it, thinking about where this umbrella came from. "In the backyard," I began whispering to myself, "I used to have another persona. One who wasn't afraid of anything, who fought for good and against evil. I…had a sidekick. His name was…" I stuttered, unable to think of the name, though I knew who it was in my mind somewhere. I looked down at the umbrella again, thinking back. "The umbrella was given to me by him when I was a kid. It used to be smaller, but now it's much bigger." I held the umbrella closer, feeling its length. It really was much bigger. "So, then, what is happening? Am I…really becoming…Super Alfred?" I stopped for a moment, and then I put down the umbrella. I walked over to my dresser and picked up a football on my dresser. I held it in my hands, and began to press it together, my eyes shut tight. I began to struggle, pressing with the utmost strength that I had, but I couldn't even break the bonds. I groaned and threw it back. "Nope!" I sighed and fell back on my bed. "Ah, well," I said, "I'll figure it out soon. Though maybe, just maybe, I really am turning into a hero." I smirked and shrugged, shutting my eyes for a moment and letting my mind roll into slumber for just a moment.

In the daze, I found myself in the rain again, with no protection, but I didn't need it. I was wearing a cape and a Super Alfred suit that made me looked more buffed up than usual. I saw the shadow in the rain look at me, holding its hands up to its chest and seeming bashful. I smirked and walked over to it, taking the shadow into my arms.

"I'll be your hero," I said, sounding confident.

"But who will be yours?" It said, sounding like a "he". I blushed, never thinking I would be asked a question like that. The shadow leaned up and kissed my forehead, leaving my arms as it flew away in the wind.

I woke up slowly, my eyes hazy as I exited the dream world. Who was that figure? Was it the one Elise told me about? The one who seemed to be guiding my life, making everything so…so…perfect. I blinked, a new cognizance dawned on me. That shadow sounded familiar, like I had heard his voice many times before, and the way he talked sounded just as familiar. He had something to do with how I had become as perfect as I was now, and was also the force of my childhood that I had forgotten. Though my parents would be upset, I didn't care. This thing was making my life a living dream. I had to learn why.

* * *

**Ja: Hello in German, just as a refresher!**

**So, yeah, my writing has been getting progressively worse, hasn't it? I'm sorry...I really don't mean to make it so diffuicult to follow!**

**It always makes more sense in my mind...**

**So if you're not too offended to review, or if you are and you wanna flame, that's fine, too! I appreciate critiques whenever, since telling me about what bugs you or what pleases you makes the story better!**


	12. Chapter 12: Optical Illusion

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Ah...screw it, I posted late last time, I'm posting early today!**

**So enjoy your early birthday-or late birthday, I dunno, either way-PRESENT! :-D**

**This was a fun chapter to write too, actually, so I hope you doubly enjoy reading it~!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 12: Optical Illusion**

I threw the ball into the air, watching as it flew into Chris's waiting hands. Practice was going well today, too well, actually. Everyone was doing really well, and not a single fight had broken out. Coach had even looked away once, and not in disgust but because he didn't have to. When we needed to move onto the next part of practice, we all knew and we all moved on without much difficulty. By the time practice ended, everyone was feeling good and as we all filed into the locker room, I heard a few good things being said about the team.

"I can't believe the way we're all gelling this year."

"I know, it's great!"

"Not a single loss yet."

"And let's keep it that way!"

The guys were all excited as they left again, cheering for the big game tomorrow against an old rival. I was just happy everyone else was feeling like they were improving and such. As I exited the locker room, down the hallway I saw Ludwig, standing still. I was about to call out to him, but then I saw he was talking to someone. Curious, I stepped a little closer, staying out of sight. I began to hear the conversation, and I quickly figured out who he was talking to.

"Look, I know I haven't been around," Ludwig said, sounding guilty.

"It's okay," the Italian accented voice said, sounding as cheerful as ever, "I know you're still my friend, since you're talking to me now, so it's okay."

"Yes, well, about that…"

"Yes?"

"Um…did you…want to…maybe…go see that new exhibit in the art museum? I know you liked going there when we were younger…"

"I'd love that, Ludwig."

"R-Really? Oh, good, well, how about this Saturday, then? I-I know it's short notice, but—"

"It sounds like fun," Feliciano said as he took Ludwig's hand up, putting a paper in his hand. "That's my new cell phone number. Call me and tell me when we're going to meet, okay?" The two shared a soft smile, and then headed out together, holding hands. My jaw dropped, eyes wide opened.

Did…Did Ludwig just ask Feliciano out?! I thought about any signs I could have seen that I didn't notice before. During middle school, Ludwig and Feliciano hadn't really hung out together as much as they had during elementary school, that was true, but I never really knew why. What was going on in their minds now, and was it the reason Ludwig had seemed so distracted lately? I felt an urge inside of me, to figure out what was going on with them. I didn't know if I would be able to ask directly, but I would certainly try, no doubt about it.

"What are you looking at?" I nearly screamed as I turned around and saw the blonde haired, green eyed boy behind me, his glare as prevalent as ever. I sighed a little, regaining my cool.

"Oh, Vash, it's you again," I smiled, having easily recognized my friend. After re-meeting the guy at Dr. Edelstein's office, he took it upon himself to befriend me, which I had no qualms with. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out my new school," he said, sounding like it was a normal thing.

"But aren't you homeschooled?" I asked.

"Yes, but now I want to go to school with other people," he replied, sounding confident. I smirked ad patted him on the back, excited now.

"Alright!" I said, laughing. "You've finally come on over to the cool side."

"Cool side?" He asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah," I said, "you're joining me and my awesome crew."

"Ah, yes, you play American football, right?"

"Yup. You gonna join? We could always use an extra running back, and I've seen you go all out before."

"No thank you," he said, turning away and sounding annoyed. I followed him, wondering why he was here if he didn't want to talk about his new school.

"What are you doing when you get here, then?" I asked.

"I'm just going to go to school. Make new friends, try and learn some social skills. Elise told me it would be a good opportunity for me."

"Oh, so now Elise is in charge of your life?" I asked, sounding a little ruder than I had intended. Vash looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes, always," he replied, continuing on.

"Always?" I chuckled. "So I guess she was in charge of you before she was even born, huh?"

"I suppose, if you think about it the way you are thinking, yes. Of course, in the way I know it to be true, she was in charge of me before I was ever made."

"…What?"

"You know I am her big brother, yes?"

"Of course…"

"Before I was her big brother…I was her big brother in another way."

"…Wait, what?"

"You would have understood what I am trying to tell you about a year ago!" He yelled, looking at me with a clearly frustrated expression. He sighed slowly and looked down. "God damn it…you're so dense. Why did you have to give in so easily? My little sister was able to fight it…why didn't you?"

"I don't understand…"

"Never mind. It's hopeless now. He's gone." At that, Vash began to walk away, seeming really upset and unsettled.

"He?" I thought for a moment, and then ran to catch up with Vash. I gently grabbed his shoulder, suddenly really curious. "Wait…I think I know who you're talking about!" Vash blinked, and then turned around, still looking skeptical.

"Who is he then?"

"I don't really know," I blurted, but then added, "but I felt him and saw him a little…I-I think. Yesterday, during the storm, I was running with only a newspaper on my head. It began to rip apart, and I was getting tired, when I found an umbrella in my hand. I didn't know how it got there, but that didn't matter. After that…I felt two arms wrap around me. Not tight or anything, but encouraging I guess. They helped push me forward, making me run faster until I finally got home. When I looked at the umbrella, I recognized it as a larger one I had when I was a child…a special umbrella that was one of a kind." I gulped, not sure if I had really convinced Vash, so I went on with my dream. "After that, I went to bed early, feeling exhausted, you know? I saw myself dressed as the theme of the umbrella, and I saw a shadow in the rain. I ran over to the shadow and held him, like I was acting as if I was the umbrella. I promised the shadow I would protect it…but then the shadow asked who would protect me. Then…it ended." I blushed, remembering a fluttering feeling I had about that shadow, one that filled my chest with butterflies.

"So it is him," Vash said thoughtfully. I was still curious, so I decided I would ask again.

"Who…who is he?"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own," Vash said, smiling now. "I'm just glad…it's not too late. Maybe it's a good thing that you're so childish at heart."

"H-Hey!" But before I could catch up with Vash, he was already heading outside, walking home. I sighed, taking the long way home. I watched as the sun began to fall, the sky turning from pink to orange to red, getting darker with every second. By the time the sun had completely fallen below the tree line, I was inside my house, feeling just as drained as I had be the day before. I collapsed on my bed, groaning. What the hell did he mean, childish at heart? Who was this guy that I was told I was supposed to know? I did want to know, I wanted to know everything.

This…person…whoever he was, I had already figured out was the reason why I went to therapy a year ago. Thinking back on my conversation, however, I remembered Vash's statement, saying how I would have understood what he meant by big brother a year ago. I thought, but nothing came to mind. I then decided that maybe I should think even deeper. Maybe I could look back at when Vash and I first met. I remembered slowly, thinking about how he kept looking at me weird, and then when we parted ways…

The god's eye!

I went around my room, scourging for it until I at last saw the wooden end of it in a drawer. I shouted in glorious success as I pulled out the red, blue, and white god's eye, arranged in the pattern of…

Wait a minute.

Wasn't it a Swiss flag?

So then why was it a Union Jack?

And _how_?!

I pulled it closer, looking at the fabric. There was absolutely no overlapping of any sorts, but my God, it was a real Union Jack. I wondered what type of string you would have to use to actually get it to look like this, and now that I thought of it, how did Vash get it to originally look like a freaking Swiss flag, either?!

"VASH!" I yelled down the hallway, chasing after the guy with a determined look in my eyes. The Swiss boy looked back at me, a little started.

"What is it, Alfred?" He asked, sounding so innocent. I waved the god's eye in his face, still feeling upset.

"How the hell do you explain this?!" I continued to shout.

"Explain what?" He said, looking as if he didn't know what it was.

"This," I said slowly, trying to hold in my anger and failing, as my hand was shaking, "is a god's eye that you gave me when we went to Boy Scout camp together. Although when you gave it to me, it was a Swiss flag."

"Interesting," Vash said, not smiling like usual but with a snarky tone that acted as one, "I think I remember that now. How fascinating, it turned into a Union Jack, yes?"

"Somehow," I said, still annoyed, "do you have any idea how, though?"

"No," he said. I groaned.

"Well then," I continued, "I guess we'll never know if you don't know."

"Nope," he said, nodding and walking away. I sighed, stuffing the god's eye into my pocket and heading to class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Nothing really exciting happened except in the lunch room where I found the cheerleaders crowding around me at the table, arguing about who would be my good luck charm during the game.

"Alfie," a girl named Emma said, which, though her name was creepy enough, I was creeped out even more as she called me that nickname, "if you look at me, I'm sure you'll never miss a throw!"

"Yeah," Jenna said, "but if he looks at me, he'll find someone who's free of anyone and get an easy toss."

"Guys, seriously," Paula scoffed, chewing her gum, "if he looks at me, he'll get all of that…" she leaned in suddenly, grinning with delight as her dyed red hair masked her mischievous eyes, "and more."

"Ah, it's okay, girls," I remarked, getting weirdly uncomfortable, even though this should be my dream, "I'm sure I'll see one of you tonight and learn that all of you ladies are my lucky charms." I felt a bit odd as I said that, the image of all of them as marshmallows in a bowl of Lucky Charms popping into my head, but the girls seemed to enjoy it, as they all immediately sighed and squealed with delight. I chuckled, biting into my hamburger, though on the inside, I was a bit of a mess. I knew how important this game was to this school was now that they had a team they were slowly becoming very proud of. If I were to mess up, it would mean failure for all I was trying to accomplish, and I just couldn't have that. Mixed in with the fact that even in the past, when the school once had a good program, they never beat the team we were going against today. I sighed, thinking that a good lucky charm of any source would be necessary to beat these guys.

The end of the day finally came, and I walked with all of my fellows down to the locker room, changing quickly into my uniform. The guys ramped themselves up, intentionally slapping water into each other's faces in order to keep themselves alive, awake, alert, and most of all, enthusiastic. I stood up on a bench, helmet in hand, and looked down at all of the guys, feeling confident with my eye blacks.

"Alright, guys," I began, smirking, "I know this team may sound intimidating, what with the history and all, but I know, I just know, we're the right team for the job, the one that's finally gonna beat those bastards, beat them down to the ground and get the respect we need for this school. When we win, it's not just gonna be a win for us, it'll be a win for this part of the city, and we'll show 'em all we're not just some forgettable bunch of kids, we're the best goddamn team the world's ever seen come outta Worcester!" The guys whooped and cheered, filing out into the entrance and pushing me out into the front. I led the charge onto the field, all of us greeting the fans who were screaming in delight at the sight of us, looking at the other team. They looked average enough, and I wondered what the big fuss was about. When the game started, however, I quickly took notice.

They were an incredibly good team at defending and moving the ball long distances. However, I quickly pointed out flaws in their structure and how they sucked at any short movements. I organized the team to move in a way that blocked off the long distance runners and planned routes that ran right through their defense holds. However, they figured out a few of our tactics, so no one team was out-smarting the other.

It was the fourth quarter and the timer was down to the last minute. We were behind by a field goal and we were at the thirty yard mark on our side. I couldn't see my team coming out of this game with a victory, and it bugged the living hell out of me. I set up one of my guys to run down towards the end zone, knowing I would never make the toss, since I hadn't been able to make one like it since the first practice. I was thrown the ball and backed up, watching the teams collide and my guys spread.

At that moment, however, I felt a sudden urge to glance at the bleachers, down at the cheerleaders, and stopping at the field entrance, where my team had ran into the field from. Standing there was a man, a man with a slender frame and a mop of messy, golden blonde hair on his head, two eyes like emeralds that shined into my heart. They weren't like Vash's, as they were much brighter, much more alive, and yet…they were so sad. He looked at me with such sorrow, his body slumped over. But there was a smile growing on his face, his body jumping in sudden delight, delight that I had taken notice of him. Then, he pointed his hand, pointed to where I saw Chris Smith, entering the end zone and looking back at me. I casually turned back and threw the ball with all my might, sending it flying, spinning, and landing into his hands. I gasped, and at that moment, I saw the time on the clock run out. I had led my team to victory, and it was all because I looked at a guy. When I turned my head back to see him again, however, he wasn't there. I stood there like that for a while, just watching the spot where the man was while my team, my coach, and all the cheerleaders crowded around me, patting me on the back and lifting me up off the ground.

I went home that night, feeling exhausted as I went into my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and sat on my bed in just my boxer briefs, looking up at the ceiling. This had become a common occurrence with me, as I always found myself so tired at the end of the night. I looked at the walls and the pictures on my drawer, squinting at the pictures on them. I frowned, covering my eyes. I was surprised I didn't have to squint a lot during the game, but I supposed that it was because I was in the moment. I sighed, sitting up and looking down at my hands. Ever since dad saw me squinting and adjusting my seat to watch the television the other day, he booked a meeting to see the optometrist. I didn't think I needed glasses, as I thought I was able to see just fine…though maybe it would explain why I saw that guy. Did he exist? Or was it an eye trick by my foggy sight? I groaned and fell back, deciding I needed to finally sleep it all off.

A slight rain fell on my head as I stood on the white plane, naked and without protection. I looked out at everything, searching for something—no, someone. I knew who they were, and I knew they were looking for me, too. I began to wander, my footsteps heavy and shaking the world. Suddenly, I saw him, standing there and looking down. He was crying, his body shaking and shivering in the cold of the rain. I walked a little closer to him, but I couldn't cross the ocean that was forming between us. It was raining heavier, and I did all I could to raise my heavy arm to reach across and brush his cheek, a gentle thumb clearing away the tears from his eyes. He looked up at me, green eyes wide open as he looked at me. He mouthed my name, and then with a skip-jump he crossed the ocean and leaped into my arms, where I held him close, burying my head in the crook of his neck. I was surrounded by an aroma that took control of me as we locked our eyes again and pressed together our lips, his body colliding with mine ever so gracefully, my arms around his small waist—

My eyes opened wide, a confused expression on my face as I felt my wet bed, the morning light sprawling over my face, twinkling on the drool coming out of my mouth. I sat there for a good two minutes like that before sitting up and groaning in embarrassment and confusion. What the hell type of dream was that?! It was the guy I saw at the game yesterday, no doubt about it, but what really got me was the fact that we—do I dare think it…_kissed_?!

The idea of me, Alfred F. Jones, being gay, was about as absurd as…well…the goddamn school quarterback, the wet dream maker of the cheerleaders, and the most popular guy in the freaking school being _gay_! Not that there was anything wrong with people who were gay, sure, but shouldn't those people at least seem likely to be gay in the first place? Like Feliks, that Polish kid I used to hang out with, he was wicked gay, and not just because he was a transvestite, since a straight guy like Eddie Izzard could be a lesbian executive transvestite and therefore straight, but he was so fabulous and flaunting that it made sense when he told the world he was gay.

Although, thinking about it, weren't Feliciano and Ludwig officially gay now, too? I saw Ludwig asking the Italian out, and while Feliciano made sense, Ludwig was more of a mystery when it came to gay-dar I supposed. He was silent and brooding most of the time, but I had known him well enough in middle school to know that he could be a really cool and generally straight acting guy most of the time. Though…maybe there were some blurry lines. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way. I was only thinking in stereotypes, which was bad enough for me to do. I had to go beyond and wonder what was it that made a person gay? Was it how they acted, or was it simply based on who they loved? I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I thought about it, wondering if I loved whoever the person from my childhood and my dream was. Did I actually even know what they were, though? What was their name, what were they like? What attracted me to him in the first place, what did he ever do for me? I groaned again, falling back on my bed. I looked up at my alarm clock, noticing the time and date. It was only seven-thirty on a Saturday morning, and yet it felt like a whole day had passed.

I decided that it would be best to get up at that time, seeing as how I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. I headed into the kitchen and stood by the coffee grinder, watching with a drooling expression as the timer finally ringed and I poured myself some of the bitter black liquid, adding spoons of sugar and drinking it down greedily, not minding the heat. I was instantly jolted awake, and I sighed at the euphoric feeling, putting my empty mug down. I looked up outside the window, watching as the sun rose over the tree line. I stood by it, looking at the back yard, feeling an emotional connection I couldn't describe as I observed the way the light lit up the shady back yard.

"If you were younger, we would already be well into our play schedule out there."

I jumped out into the middle of the kitchen, nearly screaming. I turned around quickly everywhere, trying to see who said it, scared it was a ghost. I sat back down on the counter, looking around, shaking and a little scared. Suddenly, I felt the two arms around me again. I looked down, wondering who it was.

"D-Did you say that?" The arms rested more against me, as if trying to comfort me. I sighed in relief, figuring out who it was slightly. I moved my arms and tried to wrap them around the body of the invisible man, not feeling him except for the pressure of his hands and arms, which felt slender and soft. I relaxed a little, liking the feeling of this hold, and even though I couldn't see who was giving it to me, I could at least imagine it. I wondered what the man was feeling right now, wondering if his green eyes were just as excited looking as last night at the game. Or maybe they were relieved, glad I finally recognized him in a way, even if I couldn't see or hear him. A sudden sadness began to build up in me, as I wished I could see him. I wondered what I would do, what I would say. I knew I wanted to do more than hold him, do more than just something physical. I wanted to know what his voice sounded like, even if I got a small taste of it just a minute ago. I wanted to hear it again, learn everything about him, become his best friend maybe. I wanted to know him.

Maybe I really was gay after all. Whether or not it had anything to do with this man, I was already showing signs with the rising heat in my cheeks. A hand caressed the side of my face as I felt in burn, images rushing through my head of the dream last night. He was really so beautiful…

"Alfred!" I stood up immediately, looking at my dad coming out of his room already dressed. "What's up with you?" He asked, smirking. "You look like you've had a good night's sleep." My face burned up even more with an awful blush, knowing he was referring to my slightly wet pants.

"S-Shut up…" I looked down, noticing how the arms had left me. "Why are you dressed so early, anyway?"

"Your appointment is today," he said, patting my shoulder and shoving me out of the way of the coffee grinder, pouring himself some coffee and looking at me with his "you-better-be-dressed-by-the-time-I-finish-this" look. I quickly ran back up to my room and then came down in some jeans, a t-shirt, and my football jacket. "You really like that thing, huh?" My dad remarked at my jacket, smiling smugly at it. Ever since I had joined the team and turned out to be a prodigy at the game, he had been extra supportive, even when it came to my decision to get a brown jacket rather than a white one.

"Yeah," I chuckled, walking out to the car with him.

"I should have put you in that sport when you were younger," he said, reminiscent as he started the car.

"Why didn't you?" I sat back in my seat, looking at him curiously.

"Because you would've thrown a fit, saying, 'Oh, but Arthur can't play, so I won't either!'" He laughed. I stared at him for a moment.

"Arthur…?" I asked, wondering who he was referring to.

"Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes, "I'm glad we don't have to worry about him anymore." He winked at me, and kept on driving.

I felt the two arms reappear, and a head lean on my shoulder, burying itself into the crook of my neck sadly. I looked at where the figure was and was easily able to put the pieces together. This was Arthur. Now all I had to do was figure out what Arthur was.

* * *

**Oh-hon-hon~! GerIta and Vash love all in one chapter!**

**Arthur has been decidedly huggier in this story, no? Ah, for you crabby!UK fans, don't worry, you just wait. You haven't been allowed the glory of listening to his pain filled swears as he has to deal with Alfred not noticing him -_-"**

**Yes, I mentioned Eddie Izzard. Don't pretend you're not secretly in love with him/her.**

**Plus, confused Alfred is pretty fun to write...even though he's offensive as shi-SHAVING CREAM~!**

**So review if you liked this chapter! I really do appreciate it. Oh, and for those who said that my writing really wasn't that bad...thank you. *blush* :-)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Collective

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**Finally, we are here!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's the beginning of something BIG!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 13: The Collective**

I adjusted the new frames hanging on my nose, squinting and sighing as I fidgeted with the glasses while heading back home with my dad from the eyeglass store at the mall. After getting my prescription from the doctor, my dad wasted no time at all at getting me my new glasses, fearing it would get worse if he didn't. I looked at my dad with an annoyed expression a few times, and then sat back against my chair with a huff, trying to let my eyes get used to the new intensity they would have to become accustomed to.

"Just one question," I said, my voice dry and slightly angry, "how?"

"Well," my dad said, looking at me with a smile, "my parents had glasses, and so did your mother's. Maybe it was just a trait that got passed down and you got lucky." I frowned at that and turned to face the window, watching the world blur by, making my head hurt even more. I closed my eyes and sighed, not wanting anything to do with these damn glasses.

"Some luck," I groaned, reopening my eyes slightly and looking down at the crack between the door and the car frame, focusing on the black rubber, which soothed my frustrated eyes a little. I thought about what luck I had experienced in my recent life, and my mind immediately went to Arthur. Arthur, who seemed to have been there from the start, even though I couldn't remember a thing about him even if I wanted to, which was something I desperately did want. I wanted to know who he was, why he was there, and why he cared for me during all those years. And why was he still caring for me? Did he leave me, did I leave him, or did we just drift apart? Out of all those options, I thought a little bit and decided I must have left him in a way that he knew I couldn't really bare having us apart. That's why he kept caring for me, and why he was intentionally doing his best to make sure I was better than how I really was.

We finally got home and as soon as I could, I quickly jumped out of the car and rushed up into my room, diving onto my desk seat and turning on my computer. I impatiently tapped my fingers, waiting for the computer to finally load up so I could get on the Internet and enter Facebook, entering the chat mode immediately and clicking on Vash's profile picture.

"Dude," I began to messily type, "I figured out a ton today and I need you over here like now!" I waited for what felt like forever until finally, I heard the familiar blip.

"Is it about that person?" He typed, making it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with me for the moment if it wasn't about my situation.

"Yes," I replied, my eyes narrowing down at the screen as if I was looking down at him.

"Then I will be over with Elise around seven." Vash signed off and I sighed, leaning back against my chair and nodding a little.

"Alright," I mumbled under my breath, looking around in a searching manner, "Arthur, whoever and whatever you are…I'm going to figure out every facet about you." I stood up, walking slowly to the center of the room. "I'm going to finally see you outside of my dreams and hear your voice, too. We're going to have a talk," I turned a little, my gaze following an invisible trail, "and I'm going to learn why we drifted apart. I…I'm going to fix the gap." I felt my body stop, my eyes fixing on something that I didn't see through the lenses, but I could easily tell was there. I leaned into the spot, feeling my face close to the presence. "I promise. Once I figure out how to reconnect us, that's exactly what I'm going to do." I blushed a little, feeling a weight around my neck, something pressing to my chest and holding me in its hold. I wrapped my arms around the presence's form, trying to keep it there. The familiar need for this presence to stay here with me was rekindling itself inside of my heart. I closed my eyes, wondering how he felt, being invisible and not able to communicate with me except in touch and in the small amounts of speech I can sometimes hear.

Finally, Vash and Elise came over, and although Emma made a fuss about not having the house prepared for them, but the Swiss siblings were adamant that they only came here to talk with me. I walked them upstairs and sat them on my bed while I sat in my computer desk chair.

"So," Vash began, folding his arms and looking at me with his intense green eyes, "what have you learned?"

"And I like your new glasses, Alfred," Elise said, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not wanting to hurt Elise's feelings but not wanting to say I liked my glasses. "And as for stuff that I've learned, well, I've got a name, a face, and a voice, though I haven't had the last two together." Vash nodded, telling me to continue. "His name is Arthur. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and is taller than you, but shorter than me. He has an accent, I think, but I can't tell what it is. I've seen him in khakis, a white dress shirt, and a green sweater vest. Sometimes I can feel him and his body, and sometimes we hug. It's a little disorienting because I want to see him and talk with him, but I don't honestly know what to do. So please, tell me what to do!"

"I can't," Vash said, not adjusting from his position in the slightest.

"What?" I asked. "Why not?"

"Because," he continued, "it's not my place to tell you how to re-find him. You need to discover it on your own, because otherwise you'll just throw it around and not mean it, which will only further distant you from him."

"So then," I tried to get more from the stubborn guy, "can you at least tell me what he is?"

"No," Vash said with a slight smirk, "after all, I already told you I was Elise's big brother. If you can figure that out, then you'll understand who Arthur is to you."

"Are you saying he's my big brother?" I asked, a little confused.

"In a way," he said, "but only in the way that you want him to be."

"What?" I was mega confused now. Elise was laughing at that point, Vash only frowning in continued frustration, and they soon left me sitting there without understanding a single word they were saying. "F-Fine!" I shouted, turning around and starting up my computer again. I quickly got onto Google and typed in "big brother", getting a slew of hits. Most were about the television show, some were about the volunteer group, and not much else. I tried typing in "invisible big brother", but I didn't get much from that, either. I thought a little, and then wondered about how I had Arthur when I was a child. If my parents didn't know who Arthur really was…maybe they thought he was imaginary? I then typed in "imaginary big brother", and although I had to sift through a few pages, I found one link that looked promising.

"When you were a child," I mumbled out loud as I read the summary on the crappy homemade homepage, "did you remember not experiencing any loneliness?" Yes. "Did you ever think of how perfect it was?" I thought on this one, and then nodded, yes, thinking back on what memories I had. "And did you ever feel like something was missing, not just now but in your past, too?" Hell yes. "If you answered yes to all three of these questions, you could be one of the countless children who experienced having a big brother or sister, a type of imaginary friend that is beyond the limitations of the mind." I blinked. "What?"

I read further, reading accounts of kids who had remembered their big brothers and sisters, talking about how the invisible figures were there for the children as they aged, but eventually, they would sooner or later fade from memory, usually due to the fact that their presence was at that point affecting the grown child's ability to be a real, believable human being. Because of that, the big brother would completely fade from the world, their memory to never return. I blinked at that, and then panicked.

"Wait," I said, "wouldn't that mean…h-he could disappear!" I fell back in my seat a little and quickly stood up, running around and trying to find Arthur, wherever he was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a turned around, pressure coming down on both of my shoulders and calming me down. I smiled a little bit, my head spinning and becoming dizzy. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily and holding my head. I felt the hands keep themselves on my shoulders, arms moving in and wrapping themselves tight around my neck. I let go of my head, quickly reaching up for the figure, pulling it in tight, his cheek brushing against my own, a hand in his hair and one on his back. I pressed our bodies close, feeling warmth emit from his body. My nose filled with a scent that only further drove my mind into a reeling mess.

"What's wrong?" I heard a soft, faded voice say. It made my heart soar to hear it.

"P-Please, don't go," I heard myself whining childishly, "I know we haven't really been able to communicate much, and I don't know what I did to make you go away, but please…stay by my side. Don't leave me. You've stayed with me for so long, and you've been making my life the best it could be. If you've done that much for me, then I can do a lot for you, too." I turned my head a little and pressed my nose to the transparent cheek next to me and kissed it, watching as the pale colors began to reappear. "I want to be your hero, to protect you from fading away from me and from obscurity. But in order to be your hero, I need you to be with me, to stay with me."

The colors were no longer pale at that moment. They became bright and vibrant, a gasp emitting from the person in my arms. My eyes opened wide, letting the two of us break apart, his green eyes locking with my own.

"Alfred," Arthur said, looking at me in disbelief, his thin arms now wrapped around his thin frame and shaking, "d-do you really mean that?"

"Yes," I said, my eyes widening as my gaze scanned the man's body in front of me. A few memories came back to me, of the man who saved me from my own loneliness in the park, my parents' reaction to him, and the adventures we had. I fixed my frames, not sure if my glasses were playing tricks on me. Needing more evidence, I reached out a hand, feeling his cheek and caressing it, a smile growing on my face. He intensified his glare and immediately removed my hand, leaning in and grabbing my head with both of his hands, making me look up at him.

"Git!" Arthur shouted, knocking me onto my back, moving his hands down to my chest and keeping me down. "I've been waiting for you to say that for over a year now!" I looked up at Arthur, and instead of feeling angered at him, I noticed his upset expression, the way he was still shaking and clutching my shirt like he was afraid I wouldn't feel him again. I pushed myself up with my arms, keeping our eyes locked and removing Arthur's hands from my shirt, holding them in my own and squeezing them.

"Arthur," I said, looking directly at him, making it obvious that I did see him, "I'm sorry."

"That's all you can muster to tell me?" He glared up at me, leaning in and squeezing our hands again, only proving to me that he was indeed still afraid.

"I could say more," I replied, holding our hands between our chests and moves in deeper, my forehead now touching his. "You should at least know I appreciated everything you did for me once I realized you were behind it."

"You're still a git," he shook his head, finally looking down, the nervousness and unsettled nature finally becoming painfully obvious in his voice.

"Maybe I am, but I still care," I said. I squeezed his hands again and then embraced him, keeping him in my arms and not wanting to let him go. I looked down at him, seeing he was now crying softly, trying not to make a noise. I brushed a hand in his hair, kissing the top of his head like he used to for me. He looked back up at me, trying to dry his own tears by blinking quickly. I chuckled and brushed the tears with my own thumbs, my hands dropping down to his waist again.

"I wished I could believe that," he said.

"Why can't you now?"

"Because you hadn't believed in me even when I was trying my hardest to make myself noticed to you."

"Your touching certainly made me believe, why didn't you just do that?

"I did! You didn't start reacting until recently. The fact you even heard my voice today was surprising. I knew you were reacting to something, maybe the constant conversations about me were the key, but I honestly didn't think that it would come this soon after so much time of not noticing me!"

"Well," I said, shrugging a little with the same confusion Arthur seemed to be experiencing, "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Vash!...Yeah…Vash…" My eyes widened immediately and I stood up quickly, carrying Arthur up with me. "Holy hell!" I yelled, looking up at my computer. I let go of Arthur and darted for it, getting on Facebook as I slid into my chair, which was tipping over until Arthur placed me down correctly.

"What the hell do you mean you were Elise's big brother?!" I typed in chat, waiting with anxious nerves for his reply.

"I told you that you were supposed to figure it out on your own."

"I did, idiot. Arthur's sitting by my side right now."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Will taking a picture suffice?"

"I wouldn't be able to see him."

"Wait, what? Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm a former big brother."

"Like a big brother big brother?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you real?!"

"I'll come over tomorrow with Elise again tomorrow and explain to you how. Is six a good time?"

"Yes…?"

"Good." And then he logged off. I looked at Arthur, who was looking a bit uncomfortable. I stood up and looked down at him, making him shrink back a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not sure what to do now except just looking down at him.

"I'm fine," he replied, looking away.

"Is it about that guy?"

"A little," he said, sounding uncomfortable as he said it.

"Why? Is it because he was a big brother, too?"

"Used to be," he said, finally looking back up slightly, not looking into my eyes but making sure we could see each other. "That means he escaped the collective."

"Huh?" Arthur looked up at me and sighed, sitting me down on my bed.

"It's a long explanation," he said, "but even though it's late, I'll tell you because I know you well enough to understand you'll be bringing it up all night if I don't tell you." I blushed at that, looking down and holding my hands together in my lap, but nodding.

"Thank you," I replied, turning my head to face him slightly. He was looking back at me, our eyes meeting. I smiled a little at him, and to my surprise, he returned it. It wasn't as large as I remembered it looking when I was a child, but rather it was soft and delicate. It didn't last too long, but it was good to see he hadn't lost all of his joy. We looked back down at the floor, and that's when I heard him take in a breath, understanding it truly was going to be a long story.

"There once was a man named Carl Jung," Arthur said, "and he had a philosophy about how all minds connect. This is called the collective unconscious, and it is where all our memories, dreams, and experiences come from. Big brothers and sisters are the collective combination of all three, the waiting memories, dreams, and experiences of un-fulfilled persons."

* * *

**So revealing title is revealing, yes, but do any of you actually know about the collective unconcious? (Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you had...)**

**Carl Jung was actually a real person and a collegue of Freud's. He was also Swiss, and if you remember, Freud was Austrian. I have a dirty mind when it comes to psychology apparently, which is probably why I will take a class in it once I get to college.**

**I promise, I will reveal all about the collective unconcious in the next chapter. But just so you know, the whole big brothers and sisters stuff is my own sci-fi love poem to Carl Jung's work.**

**Review, review, review about the fact I left you hanging on a cliff-hanger if you want! See you next time otherwise, and thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Seriously, if you actually do read the whole chapter AND the author notes, kudos to you. -)**


	14. Chapter 14: Subconscience

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**AAARRGHH! I did it again...I was late for my deadline. D:**

**Sorry...but it's alright, I'm posting now!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 14: Subconscience**

"You could compare it to everyone having their own personal plumbing in their minds," Arthur said, looking at the ceiling and pointing a finger at his head to demonstrate. "People have pipes in their head that take in the experiences, memories, and dreams of that person that form together to create the personality and overall spirit of that individual. However, when a person passes away, their experiences flow back into the collective we all share. Sometimes, though, instead of breaking apart the spirit completely, some who are too complex will end up mostly intact, their personalities and memories still fresh within them."

"So there was once a real Arthur Kirkland?" I asked, my eyes widening. "Then…Wouldn't you technically be his ghost?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, looking down, "whoever's spirit I used to be might not be named Arthur Kirkland. His spirit was halfway broken down when the process stopped, so the man was a very complex character. The name Arthur Kirkland was mentioned in a few of his dreams and it was the first one I remembered, so I adopted it. Arthur Kirkland could have been anyone to that man, a good friend, a brother, maybe even a lover. Either way, whoever he was I will probably never know. And as for being his ghost, well," he looked at me and chuckled, "since you were always terrified of them, let's just say I'm more of his reanimated spirit."

"Like a zombie?" I joked, smiling and pretending to back away. He laughed a little, which made me feel a little better. He wasn't completely made stiff by our separation.

"Sure," he said, the sound of amusement ringing in his voice sweetly, "if it will give you nightmares and make you wake me up in the middle of the night, of course."

"Aw," I said, a memory of me as a young nine year old screaming in the middle of the night and jumping onto Arthur, crying into his chest until he finally wrapped his arms around me. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, making his face flush up a red hue. "What's wrong?" I asked, staying close to him.

"It's just," he began, "you seem much older now, even if it's only been a year, and yet you still act like you're a child around me."

"Yeah, so?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist. I looked into his eyes, not letting him get away. "Keep telling me about the Collective. How do big brothers and sisters come to be?" Arthur stared back at me, and then nodded, relaxing as he rested in my hold.

"When a child desires something, anything really, the entryways into that child's mind become open to the collective, albeit the entryways are small. Whatever could fit would pour in, say a lost memory, an experience, perhaps a daydream that comforts the child. But when a child needs more, needs something much more personal, the door opens even wider, and it is at that point that a big brother can enter. However, it's usually only open to a big brother who is compatible with that child. That is how I came to be with you. And if you're wondering how your friends got their big brothers, it is because of how you revealed me to them, making the desire for a friend of their own possible."

"Huh," I remarked, remembering a lot of the other big brothers. "Wait," I said, "then how did Lovino and Feliciano get their big brother? Lovino wasn't all too keen on getting one, it seemed."

"Well," Arthur said, smirking, "maybe he did want Antonio in the end."

"You think so?" I chuckled, kissing Arthur's cheek again. "I guess I always knew that I wanted you, then. If what you're saying is true, that is." I leaned in to peck him again, but he turned his head away, his face bright red.

"Alfred," he said, shakiness audible in his voice, "you need to stop doing that."

"Why? We always used to kiss each other's cheeks."

"You were younger back then. Maybe if you had kept me, I would be comfortable with it now, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing!" He turned back and pushed me onto my bed, clenching my shirt and shaking, trying to hide something from me. "G-Go to sleep, Alfred," he said, letting go of me and holding himself. I sat back up a little, tilting my head and staring at him. He was holding himself with his eyes locked on the floor. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him for a moment and then letting go. I slipped off my jacket and moved down, stripping off my shirt and discarding it to the side. I saw Arthur's face flash before me and then turn away, his face as red as a rose.

"Jeeze," I said as I removed my jeans and socks, "you used to see me naked all the time, what's with the sudden shyness?"

"Your body isn't the same as back then, can't you tell that?" He was still looking away, his breathing becoming a little hitched.

"Yeah," I said, "but does it really matter?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, banging a hand against the wall, frustrated by something I really couldn't pinpoint. I sighed, knowing I couldn't just leave him like that. The way we used to be, we were superhero and sidekick! Without a thought, I moved myself to sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing his back against my chest. "What are you doing?!"

"Holding you," I said, tightening my hold. I heard him wince a little, which sent a wave of panic in me, so I relaxed my hold on him slightly to make him comfortable. However, he did relax and with a sigh fell back, his head resting on my shoulder, our eyes meeting. I smiled, enjoying feeling him in my arms. "Hey, Arthur," I said, curiosity rising inside of me, "what's the Collective like? And how long were you in there?"

"How long was I in there?" Arthur laughed a little, and sighed again, nuzzling his nose on my neck. "You mean before we met? Well, there's no real system of time there. I couldn't tell you if I tried. It didn't feel particularly long nor did it feel short. The Collective is a strange place, where all the Collections—what the big brothers are really called—exist amongst the collected memories, experiences, and dreams that every human has ever had. The usual meeting place for us all, however, is a large, round center that we call 'Beta', as it is the spot within every mind that filters everything through to develop the spirit. However within the Collective, it's where spirits are broken down and everything is released inside. That is unless the process is not completed."

"How common is that?" I asked.

"Not as often as you would think," he said, "as it is very rare. If it does, though, they are usually around the ages of eighteen and twenty-four. The only person I know who is an anomaly of that is Francis, since he's twenty-six."

"How did you learn that?"

"I knew him before we left the Collective."

"You did? Who else did you know?"

"A lot of people, actually, though it isn't surprising. Big brothers usually are attracted to the people they would meet should they find the way out. That being said, I didn't exactly have the best crowd."

"So then what's the point?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you get the chance to leave? Is there a point?"

"Of course," Arthur said, sighing and looking down, hands on his lap. "The point is…to exhaust the spirit enough to finally break it down. I've seen it before. Someone leaves and they are brought back, only to be broken down fully finally."

"So that means…"

"Yes…I'll be broken down eventually."

"No you won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because Vash didn't." That shut us both up, causing us to contemplate the anomaly. "Well you know what that means…"

"What?" I pulled Arthur down, crawling under my duvet and holding my big brother.

"We need to fall asleep faster so that we can figure it all out!" Arthur blinked a few times, but then he smiled a little.

"Yes, well…I did suggest that earlier, didn't I?"

"You did," I said, holding him close. I felt his clothes, remembering something from our past. "Hey," I said, smirking, "change into something you can sleep in." I watched him as I felt his clothes fall away, leaving him in a pair of briefs and a white tank top. He blushed and looked down, though it didn't stop me from kissing his cheek again. I chuckled and reached up, turning off my lamp and quickly falling asleep.

I was in a large, dome like structure, images of scenery, objects, animals, and people flying around me. I looked up and saw a round podium above me, light spilling out and sending out the images. I climbed the spiral staircase next to it and watched the podium, realizing that the images were coming from people, who were glowing white and dissolving before my eyes. I climbed small stairs up to the podium, standing on level with it now, expecting something. Suddenly, the next one to appear and be torn down appeared, and even with his colorless form, I immediately knew who it was. Panic set in and I did the only thing that was in my mind—I tore him out of it, ripping him away from the dissolving machine and holding him close, the color coming back to his naked body.

"Alfred!" He yelled, looking up at me with surprise.

"I need you," I heard myself say, the two of us falling down, onto the soft surface of the bed, his head landing on the pillow and my lips locking on his, nothing between us to block our bodies. I grinded our hips, my tongue entering his mouth, the two of us moaning and calling for each other, a white cloud surrounding us as the tension increased—

I felt wetness once again in my boxers, my eyes fluttering open. I rubbed my face with both hands, eventually running them into my hair. I looked up at the ceiling, noticing how blurry it was until I realized I didn't have my glasses on. I groaned and slowly sat up, my head spinning. Why did my dream take that turn? What was happening with me? I had already panicked before, the confusion of my sexuality setting in, but this was much different. If I was gay, did that mean I was developing deeper feelings for the man I always looked up to as a child? I had always loved Arthur, yes, but did I really want more from him? Maybe that was it. Maybe I was feeling much more for him underneath it all even when I was a kid. I looked down at the figure next to me, who though his edges were blurry, I could tell he was awake. He reached up and grabbed something from my nightstand and handed them to me, putting them in my hands. I unfolded my glasses and put them on my face, finally able to see.

"You should get in the habit of taking those off at night," he said, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest. I stared at him for a moment, noticing he was shaking more than he had the night before.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to him until our hips were touching and wrapping an arm around his waist. He looked up at me with a glare and began to push me away.

"Nothing!" He yelled, turning his head to the wall and pressing his hands on my chest, shoving me. I grabbed his hands and turned his face towards mine, trying not to be too forceful but just enough to make him stop squirming.

"There is something wrong," I stated, my eyes staring straight into his. The memory of my dream was still fresh in my mind, and the sound and taste of his hitched breath mingling with mine made my body feel weak, a strange desire growing within me, a small whine escaping my mouth as I held myself back. Arthur's eyes widened with a gasp as he heard the noise, followed by him discovering his strength and shoving me down onto the bed.

"That's what's wrong!" He yelled, crawling backwards away from me. I sat back up and reached for him.

"I don't understand," I said, my voice pleading. I took his hand in my own, pulling him closer from it. "Please," I said, hearing my voice crack, "won't you tell me?"

"Git," he said, trying to stay back, "i-it's those dreams of yours!"

"My dreams?" I gasped and let him go. I stared at him for a few moments, and then I crawled over to him, sitting in front of him and holding both of his hands in mine, staring into his with curiosity. "What about my dreams?"

"You know damn well what you see in your dreams," he said, his voice shaking, though I could tell he was relaxing.

"Yeah," I said, my heart sinking into my stomach slowly, "but…do you know about them?"

"Of course I do," he said, not with bile but with relief that he finally could say this. "I came to you through your subconscious, so when we're sleeping, I'm transported back there, and since that's where your dreams occur, well…"

"You see everything," I finished, feeling myself going from cold to flushing hot red at the thought of him knowing all that I saw of him in my dreams. "D-Do you control yourself in them?" I asked, my heart fluttering and yearning for a positive answer.

"Slightly," he said, looking down. I translated it as a "yes". I let go of his hands and moved them to hold Arthur's head, softly caressing his cheeks with my thumbs.

"If that's the case," I said, smiling and looking into his eyes, leaning in, "let's turn those dreams into reality, just like in the old days." I leaned in further, my eyes shutting as I pulled Arthur forward. They re-opened as I felt him kick me in the chest and climb over me, keeping me down.

"Damn it!" He yelled, shaking his head and tearing up. "Y-You're fourteen, Alfred, don't do this!"

"What does my age have to do with anything?" I asked, frustration filling up my body, sitting up despite his pushing. "If it's about my body, I think I'm plenty developed, wouldn't you say?"

"Not that," he said, backing off from his pushing and holding himself, looking down with a blush. I was strained from all of this fighting, but I still couldn't bring myself to feel anger towards my big brother who I had to admit my feelings for him were only increasing.

"Then what is it?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him. To my surprise, he placed his hands on my shoulders and rested himself in my hold.

"You're so young," he sighed, sounding like he was about to cry, "and yet you're attempting to devote yourself to someone who doesn't even exist anymore."

"Of course you exist!" I exclaimed, tipping his head up and locking our eyes. He was crying, crying from hiding his emotions. "Arthur," I said, wiping his tears away and kissing his cheeks, "you're more real than you were when I was a child."

"How can you say that," he shook his head a little, "I'm the residue of someone who died, I'm not whole and only have fragments of what that man used to be."

"But you are whole," I argued, kissing his forehead, "because you have our memories. The memories of my childhood and of these moments right now. And plus, I can see you, I can hear you, and I can feel you. I think that if you exist here, in my world, where I can interact with you like you were anyone else, then you are real."

"Alfred," Arthur barely whispered, tightening his grips on my shoulders. I smiled down at him, and he returned it with a small upturn of the corners of his lips. His eyes went from looking down to locking back with mine as he lifted himself up on his knees, waiting for me. I placed one hand in his hair and one around his waist, leaning in with eyes shutting. Slowly, our lips pressed together, the touch delicate and sweet. Our lips parted and as I was about to pull back, I felt his hands enter my hair and pull me back in, the kiss taking a slightly more adult feel. He kept kissing me, my hands feeling his back as he began to raise himself above me, hands pulling my head back as he licked my lower lip. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue enter my mouth, my eyes rolling back and letting him do as he pleased.

"Arthur," I finally said as he pulled back, the two of us both needing to breath. I looked into his eyes, reaching up and brushing his cheek. "You're just as crazy for me as I am for you, huh?"

"I've always loved you, Alfred," he said, kissing my lips again. I smiled broadly, lying back in my bed and pulling him down with me.

"I love you too," I said, kissing him again, feeling comfortable with him there.

The rest of the day proceeded to be Arthur and me staying in my room, kissing and talking about life in general. When we heard the doorbell ring, however, the jovial atmosphere turned serious as I let Vash and Elise back into my room. I seated them back on my bed, sitting across from them in my chair with Arthur standing next to me.

"So you are certain that you can see Arthur again?" Vash asked, his arms folded.

"Yes," I said, taking Arthur's hand in my own.

"I wish we could see him," Elise said with a sigh, smiling at me.

"Why can't you?" I asked, looking at Vash curiously.

"Once you leave the Collective," Vash said, "you are forever unable to see the big brothers."

"Really?" I said, looking up at Arthur who looked just as confused.

"Yes," Vash nodded, "because I'm simply a human now. When Elise and I finally succeeded breaking free from the Collective, I became her literal big brother."

"So," feeling a bit uncomfortable now as I held Arthur's hand, "will Arthur become my big brother, too? Or can he just be…you know, symbolically my big brother?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Elise said, blushing with a widening smile.

"He probably won't become your big brother then," Vash said, shrugging his shoulders. "He might be a next door neighbor or a babysitter if that's the case."

"Oh," I said, sighing with relief.

"So tell me," Vash said, hands resting on the bed, "what have you and Arthur been doing since last night and this morning?"

"Um," I said, trying to think of something besides what we mostly did. "Well, we talked about the Collective a lot, and a little bit about the two of us."

"Taking your time, huh?" Vash said.

"What?"

"You know Arthur's probably going back, so it's not like you have much else to do, right?"

"No! He's not going back, he's staying here!"

"Well it doesn't seem like that's going to happen."

"Yes it is."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's seen by me now, so we're halfway there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that he's real, and I'm going to do whatever I have to do to prove he is real to the rest of the world."

"Does Arthur even want that?"

"Of course I do!" Arthur yelled, clenching my hand tighter, looking like he was even angrier than I was at Vash.

"Of course he does," I said, nodding. "His words, and mine."

"Then I guess you are halfway there," Vash said with a smirk, Elise giggling again.

"Wait, really?" I asked, my eyes widening. Of course Vash would do that…

"Tell me, when he came back, did you say that you needed him?"

"Yes."

"And now you believe he is real?"

"Yes."

"What do you think is next, then?"

"…Proof?"

"Yes." I thought for a moment, wondering what I could do to make him visible. A thought entered my head, and my eyes widening and a smile growing on my face. I grabbed both of Arthur's hands, laughing.

"I know what we can do!" I exclaimed, making Arthur look skeptical with worry.

"What?" He asked, apprehensively.

"You're going to touchdown."

* * *

**Bad pun is bad pun...oh well!**

**Credit goes to Bob "Moviebob" Chipman for the "plumbing" explanation of the Collective Unconscience. Check him out on his series on the Escapist, "Escape to the Movies" and "The Big Picture" and his rant series, "The Game Overthinker", if you want to hear an angry Bostonian talk about movies, comics, television, and video games!**

**The Collective Unconscience does not have a center where all of our spirits go to dissolve and give back to the large mass of unconscience within all of our minds, that's just me being sci-fi-ish. It's actually more or less the idea of "my dreams are your dreams are everybody's dreams" etc. that connects to the idea of plumbing in everyone's minds where all of our stories are translated into our personal experiences so that they fit our surroundings. Like the story of Noah, which was actually not only a story in the Hebrew Scriptures but also in Mesopitamian oral tradition. It was the same story, just the names were changed and Noah was a faithful and well respected disciple of the water god.**

**Unfortunately, this story is winding down. I don't see it making to twenty chapters, honestly. Thank you all so much for reading this story, it's been a great pleasure sharing my imagination with you!**

**Also, I have a cover contest going on! Check out all the details on my profile.**

**Review, please! I love hearing your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15: Touchdown

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**So, as you could see, this is another late update. This is because I'm changing the update time due to school!**

**During the period of Wednesday to Friday, I will post a new chapter for the next few weeks until the story ends...which it is. Soon.**

**This chapter is where the M rating is coming into play! So please, if you didn't want to read it, just skip over it once they start running back home. Mmkay?**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 15: Touchdown**

"Alfred, this is a ridiculous idea!" Arthur was bright red and shaking. Vash was contemplating my idea while Elise was just sitting on my bed, looking at me with a blank expression, as if she was letting it sink in.

"Why?" I asked, quietly though. Even though Vash knew Arthur was there, I instinctively acted like he didn't.

"Because," Arthur began, covering his head and rubbing his temples, "I don't fully understand how you play your American football!"

"But you've helped me plenty of times before!"

"Only listening to your thoughts, and only a quarter of it makes sense to me! I-I thought it would be like rugby, but it really isn't…"

"Alright," I sighed, "alright, we'll watch a few games together just to amp you up, okay?"

"I don't think it would work," Vash interrupted.

"Huh?" I looked at him with surprise. "Why not?"

"Because," he began, standing up, "catching something is a fifty/fifty shot. While it would look like he caught the ball to you, it might not look that way to the crowd. If it does, this plan would work, but you need to think of something that would work regardless of all chances."

"So he can't be the hero of the game?" I asked, slumping a little.

"No," Vash shook his head, taking Elise's hand and standing up. "Well, we need to go, but when you have figured out something, message it to me and I'll reply with my thoughts."

"Okay," I said, watching them leave. I looked at Arthur and sighed, "Well, I guess you've gotten out of playing football with me. Oh well!" I took his hands and walked back with him to my bed and fell back on it with him.

"Thank goodness," he said, resting next to me on the bed with his head on my shoulder. I smiled, kissing the top of his head and holding him in my arms, burying my nose in his hair. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes, his arms wrapping around my neck. "You're still so bloody adorable," he said, leaning up and kissing my lips slowly, hands rushing into my hair and lifting up himself so he could deepen the kiss. I felt my body heating up, one hand on his waist and the other on his back.

"A-Arthur," I whispered, my breath shaky and his green eyes staring at me intensely, "you've been getting even more forward every time we do this."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" He asked, worry flashing in his eyes.

"No," I shook my head.

"You're shaking," he remarked, loosening his hold. I tightened my arms around him, not letting him escape me.

"It's not a bad shaking," I blurted out, looking down slightly, "it's just…I'm not really sure of what to do."

"Well that's painfully obvious," he said, sighing, "after all, you really are only fourteen."

"But that doesn't mean you can't show me!" I said, feeling my face heat up as I kept arguing back.

"Alfred," he said, looking away, "no, I…I can't."

"Do you not want to do it at all?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Of course I do!" He said, his face pink from blush as he turned his had to face mine again. "Alfred," he groaned, "it's just that it's becoming painfully obvious how young you still are."

"We're physically only nine years apart," I winced.

"That's a big difference, isn't it?" He replied, lifting himself. I pulled him back down, holding him tight in my arms. Before he had a time to react, I flipped us and pressed him against the bed, pinning his wrists to the pillow as I straddled him with our faces close.

"There are no differences," I said, looking in his eyes. "The only thing I want is to be able to take advantage of the amount of time we have left."

"What are you talking about—"

"You're going back one day if we can't act soon enough!" I interrupted, feeling my body shake again, my anxiousness seeping out.

"Going back…?" Arthur's eyes were opened wide with surprise.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, "the day that we're separated forever. The day you cease to exist. Damn it, I can't lose you!"

"Alfred," he said, sighing and lying back, "you're right. I will go back one day. But not for a while, not until you've truly needed to grow up."

"Can't I be grown up and have you?"

"If you did, it would be just like the previous year, only you would call me a ghost and want me to go away. And…I could even further lose myself." He closed his eyes, trying to hide the fear that was inside of him.

"What do you mean by lose yourself?" I asked, letting go of his wrists and placing my hands on either side of his head on the pillow. He smiled up at me sadly, his hands reaching up and wrapping around my neck.

"I'll decompose as you age more and more into an adult. I'll forget everything, you, me, us…I'll be a walking shell, worse than what I am now."

"No," I said, shaking my head and tearing up, "I-I can't let that happen to you!"

"Then you'll have to let me go," he said, closing his eyes again and rolling his head to the side. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, sitting up and brushing his hair in my hand.

"Arthur," I said, sighing shakily, "I can't give up now. I have to keep trying to bring you back to life. I'll make you real, I promise. It's the only thing I can do at this point, after all. And…I'm sorry I kept pushing you into doing what I wanted, especially when I'm not..." I blushed heavily, looking down. I really was a kid still, wasn't I? I loved Arthur, but he must still see that child he used to know for so long. No matter how much he tried to love the grown up me, whenever I showed any childish attributes, he would go right back into seeing that kid again. Arthur's arms wrapped tighter around my neck, hands going into my hair, kissing my neck.

"I know you'll do your best," he said, smiling up at me, "because you're my child, and you're my love. I believe in you."

"Thanks," I blushed, leaning in and pecking his lips. The week soon passed by after that, and no matter how many times at practice I threw the ball to Arthur, no one seemed to notice that he caught it. Finally, Friday came, the day of the next game. The ball had just been picked by the other team, so I had to walk back with the rest of my offense to the bench. I high-fived Ludwig on the way and sat down on the bench, taking off my helmet and shaking my sweaty head with a sigh. I felt two hands on my shoulders that massaged my back, a pair of lips pressing to the back of my head.

"You're doing great out there," Arthur said, smiling down at me, "don't let it get you down."

"Thanks," I softly said, drinking from my water bottle. Though I should have been paying attention to the game, I took the break to think for a moment, wondering what I could do to make him seen by everyone, to bring him back to life. What would work? I remembered I used to make everyone touch his hands, but would that work now? It didn't seem to for Vash, and I hadn't ever tried it on adults before. Though if they couldn't see him catch a ball, I was dumbfounded at what else we could do.

"Alfred!" Coach yelled. He nodded at my team mates switching.

"Yes sir!" I shook my head and tried to get my head in the game. Once on the field, I looked back and saw Arthur smiling at me. I smiled back, slipping my mouth guard in and after a long night, the game was won and I found myself walking home with Arthur. I looked around at the sidewalk, and when I saw no one was there, I took his hand and held it.

"You were wonderful, Alfred," Arthur said, kissing my cheek and leaning on my shoulder.

"I couldn't do it without you," I chuckled, squeezing his hand and sighing as we continued to walk.

"You're being quiet," he said after a while, looking up at me.

"Well," I sighed with a whistle, "I've been thinking about what we could do."

"To…"

"You know," I shrugged, looking down at him, "to get you to be human again."

"Alfred," he groaned, leaning on me again, burying his head in my shoulder, "while I appreciate it, please don't let it get in the way of your life."

"I promise, it won't!" I said, looking down at him, our eyes meeting. "I promise…" Arthur smiled, reaching up with his free hand and ruffling my hair.

"Sweet boy," he said, chuckling a little, "sweet, dear boy." His hand went down to my cheek, brushing it slowly. His eyes scanned my face, his smile growing. "You grew up so fast," he said, "and though you are still a child…you've become my love."

"Haven't I always been?" I asked, my free hand meeting with the hand on my cheek, pressing it close and leaning my head on it.

"Yes," he smiled, "and you're still adorable, so bloody adorable." He let go of my other hand and held my other cheek, lifting himself and kissing my lips slowly and delicately. I was taken aback by the sudden change in mood, but soon I relaxed, my hands resting on his waist and pressing into the touch.

"I love you," I said as we pulled apart, smiling down at him. He returned it, chuckling.

"I love you too, lad," he said, the two of us leaning back in. A few minutes later, we were running back to my house, every once in a while the two of us grabbing for each other and pressing against a convenient tree. My lips were becoming sore, but I didn't care.

"I'm home!" I yelled, not getting any reply.

"They took your game as an opportunity to go on a date, remember?" Arthur said, grabbing my collar and pulling me up the stairs with a grin.

"It's habit," I said, muffled as he pulled me in for a kiss. My hands pulled at his top, looking into his eyes. "Can I…?" He smiled and took it off on his own, reaching over and taking off my backpack and jacket, his hands quickly taking off the t-shirt beneath. He felt my chest, smirking and kissing it.

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked, looking up at me. "I don't want to press you," he added, his hands reaching up into my hair.

"I can't say," I said truthfully. I had no idea what to do, how hard or soft I had to be, and worse, how to really make it enjoyable for him.

"Are you scared?" He asked, holding me closer.

"Of hurting you, yes," I said, continuing, "I'm afraid of not pleasing you, either. I just want this to be right…so I'll do whatever you say. Whatever you need me to do, I will." I leaned in and pressed into a kiss, his hands clenching my hair.

"Alfred," he said as we pulled apart, hands touching my cheeks, my own feeling his back, "you know you're too young for this." The statement rang true as I nodded, kissing his forehead, Arthur continuing, "But as you sweetly indulge me with every kiss…every touch…" He kissed me again, biting my lower lip sweetly. As I opened my mouth, he spoke once again, saying, "I will indulge the two of us fully."

"Arthur…" I sighed in relief, his hands sliding down into my own and walking with me into my room. He pulled me over him on the bed, our lips locking and his hands reaching up and feeling my back. My own felt his chest, taking in the feeling and moving down.

"Don't be afraid to touch more," he said, his hands sliding up to my hair and forcing our eyes to lock.

"How?" I said, blushing.

"What feels right," he said, fingernails tracing on my chest and along my spine, making me shiver, "whatever you think is right. Kiss me, taste me, touch me wherever you like."

"What if I'm too rough?" I asked, worry in my eyes.

"Trust me," he said, "I'll tell you if you are. Don't worry, though. I trust you."

"Arthur," I said again, kissing him passionately, "I love you!" I moved my lips down and kissed his neck, my hands feeling his chest and his stomach, my lips moving down and kissing it slowly. I looked down, moving down even slower than before. I looked up at Arthur, my hands now resting on the top of his pants.

"Do you need help?" He said, brushing my hair back. I nodded, sitting up and letting him take them off, as well as his briefs. I moved my own hands down, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down with my boxers, throwing them to the side. My eyes scanned his pale body, my hands reaching over and feeling them, lifting them up and kissing his thighs, licking them up and moving myself closer to him. I looked down and blushed, my hands moving down and resting on the tip of his legs, slowly moving in and caressing his shaft.

"Am I doing okay?" I asked, continuing to feel him in both of my hands.

"Yes," he said, leaning up and kissing me slowly, "you're doing fine. Would you like me to assist?" I blushed and nodded, his hands moving down and clenching my shaft, jerking me off with ease, his legs wrapped around my waist. He looked in my eyes, smiling and nodding down at my hands. I gulped and began to jerk him off as well, leaning in and kissing his lips, my body shaking in delight.

"Arthur," I said, my voice quivering, "d-do you want to just do this? O-Or can we do more?"

"Of course we can have more," he said, moving his lips down and pecking my neck. My head knocked back, gasping.

"M-More," I begged, letting go of Arthur and grasping his hips, "p-please!" I felt myself throbbing, knowing I couldn't hold it back for much longer. Arthur brushed his cheek against mine, sending vibrations all throughout my body.

"Here," Arthur said, handing me a bottle filled with a shiny liquid, "use this."

"Where did you—"

"I'm your big brother, remember?" He asked, smiling and pecking my lips.

"What is it?" I asked, finding the label.

"Personal lubricant," he said, pointing at it, "it's used to make penetration less difficult."

"Penetration?" I repeated, my eyes widening.

"Here," he said, pointing down at his hole. I blushed heavily, understanding a little what was needed.

"Won't that hurt?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"A little," he admitted, hands resting on my chest, "but it will get better. I promise…" He kissed my cheek and nodded in reassurance, "It will be fine."

"A-Arthur," I said, kissing his forehead and nodding, "I'll do my best to make it good for you." I looked down at the bottle, opening it and looking back up at Arthur. "Should I just spread it on my shaft or—"

"You should open me," he said, "at least three fingers."

"Oh," I said, blushing and smiling sheepishly. I covered my fingers, my whole hand filling up with the sticky liquid. "I-Is that too much?" I asked, putting the bottle down and holding out my hand.

"A little," he smirked, his hands reaching up and helping me spread it on my fingers. He laid back down on the bed, his legs spread wide apart. "Now just put one finger in at a time and spread it, okay?"

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and reaching down. My finger caressed his hole, slowly slipping inside and moving inside of him. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes," Arthur said, his voice a little shaky. "T-The second finger," he said, looking down and grabbing my shoulders for support, feeling him move himself down on my finger. I slipped in the next digit and pressed in further, earning a lengthy gasp from him, including cries of "Yes" over and over again. I slipped the last finger in, touching where he seemed to react the most.

"You're enjoying this," I remarked, continuing to feel and spread him.

"Alfred," he moaned, "i-it's time for more…" I blushed and pulled out my fingers, looking at the lubricant in my hand. "It's a little dry," I said.

"Just spit on it," he said, looking down at me with eager eyes. I nodded, spitting on my hand and spreading it around, putting it on my shaft and gripping Arthur's hips.

"I'm ready," I said, nodding at him. He smiled up at me, brushing my cheek.

"Go ahead," he said slowly, "do what feels right." I took a breath and slowly inserted myself, holding onto him tightly to make it as easy as possible. I felt his hands grip my shoulders, his nails digging in and gasping escaping from his mouth. I looked up at him and saw his face contorting in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stopping. He looked like he was in pain, which scared me.

"I-I'm fine," he gritted through his teeth, his hands moving into my hair and pulling me down. "K-Keep going, lad," he said, "I want more…"

"Alright," I gulped, moving in all the way and holding Arthur's stomach. "D-Do I just," I gulped again, "move inside you?"

"Yes," he winced, pulling my head down to his lips again. I held onto his waist, moving myself in and out of him slowly. His hands moved down from my hair and onto my back, breathing heavily still, though after a while, I finally heard him moaning, his eyes rolling back and closing. I moved faster, my hands reaching up and holding his shoulders to increase my speed and power.

"Arthur," I smiled, letting myself get lost in the moment, holding onto him tighter and kissing him as much as I could, though messily and shaking all over. I felt him jump and clench to me tighter while calling for me exceptionally louder than usual as I hit a certain spot, so I kept aiming there, making him moan even more. I kept watching him, getting even more turned on as he did. I kissed and sucked on his neck, nibbling on his skin and feeling myself ready to release. "Arthur," I moaned, clenching his body tighter, "I-I can't…I-I'm gonna—"

"It's okay!" Arthur moaned. "I-I'm going to as well," he said, hands in my hair again, "so go all out!" I nodded, going even faster inside of him, my body sweating even more than at the game. I felt my body rise, white coating my sight as I felt myself release inside of him, my voice raising as I called for my big brother and he called for me. As my body came down from the high, I felt myself dropping. I pulled out and quickly fell next to Arthur, my head lying on the pillow and looking at my big brother lying next to me, looking just as exhausted.

"That took more out of me than practice," I said, breathing heavily and laughing a little. I took his hand and kissed his cheek, nuzzling my head in his neck, turning onto my side and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You liked it?" He said, turning to face me and lifting my head up to kiss my lips. I blushed and nodded, burying my nose in his chest.

"I liked it a lot," I said, holding him tight to my own and sighing as I relaxed in his arms.

"Good," he said, brushing my hair back and kissing my forehead, "I enjoyed it too." I looked up at him and we shared a smile before Arthur took off my glasses and the two of us fell asleep in that position, letting the night roll on.

* * *

**So...yeah. Just realized that last part is...like half the chapter.**

**But it's okay! I know that it's not very well done...but...USUK IS MY OTP! And it was meant for my own personal enjoyment anyway so I hoped you liked it, too!**

**But seriously, thanks to all who read this story and this chapter is pretty much the beginning of the fall from the climax. So enjoy the rest, and I'll see you soon~**

**And review! I like reviews~**


	16. Chapter 16: From Death

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**I can't believe it...this story is passing by so quickly! I remember when it was just a glimmer in my dreams...and Arthur was an evil purple pirate that was trying to trap Alfred with him forever. I dunno, I was inspired by Coraline's other brother concept or something like that.**

**So just so no one is confused...this is a time jump. Just saying!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 16: From Death**

The morning light of the sun shone down on my face as I rubbed my eyes awake, lying in my bed and feeling the heat of the person next to me. I wrapped my arms around his thin frame and kissed the back of his head.

"Morning, Artie," I whispered into his ear, nibbling it a little. My drowsy eyed partner looked up at me with a flushed face and a scowl.

"I told you I didn't like that name!" He said, trying to escape my hold, only making me tighten it. I smirked and kissed down his cheek and his neck, lingering as I began to lick it.

"Why not?" I teased, my hands feeling his nipples and turning them between my fingers. "I like it. It's cute, like you." I could feel his body heat rise at the statement, only making me more determined to make him mine that morning.

"G-Git," he moaned, fighting to turn himself to face me. I released my hold on him slightly to allow it, kissing his lips as soon as I could, his arms embracing me as our bodies drew closer together, unafraid of each other's touch.

"Arthur," I called softly, needing him just as much as I had for the past few years. My parents never realized that Arthur was back in my life, no matter how many times I tried to show them he was as real as the world as we knew it. It frustrated me how many times I had done my best to make him be seen only to fail. Vash and Elise had long ago admitted they weren't sure what to do to make Vash real, as they had almost but forgotten what their life was like before Vash had literally become her big brother. They only knew what big brothers were and anyone they had known in that previous version of the world. What frustrated me even more was the fact I had a reoccurring nightmare that scared me to my core and made me hold tighter to Arthur. The dream was the one where I saw my big brother about to be taken away from me, his body dissolving before me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out, but as time went on, instead of Arthur coming out alright, it ended up being too late.

"Alfred," I heard him call for me and pull me back to the moment, his hands brushing back my hair and kissing my lips once more. "One more month," he said wistfully.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"One more month until you finally go off to university," he replied, holding onto me and sighing. I gripped him tightly, my eyes tearing up as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"What's going to happen to you?" I said, remembering how much I loathed the day I turned eighteen, fearing it might be the day he left me.

"I'll be gone forever," he said, "but I don't know if going to university will spark it."

"I don't want you to go," I simply said, not even wanting to let him go at that moment, afraid he would slip through my fingers and away from me forever. "Arthur," I said slowly, my head lowering, "I-I've failed us, haven't I? I've failed saving you." I felt him tense up, and then sigh, a hand going into my hair and brushing it.

"No, Alfred," Arthur said, "we still have time. I trust you, remember?" I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, searching them for a while, finding the love between us shining brightly in them.

"You're right," I said, my mouth turning up into a smile that I couldn't hide. I sat up with him in my arms, kissing his forehead one last time before grabbing my glasses and hopping off of my bed, dressing quickly and facing Arthur, who was already dressed.

"What time is he coming?" Arthur asked, following me as I grabbed a cereal bar and munched on it and headed out for my car that used to be my dad's.

"His flight should be here in about three hours," I said, smiling. Instead of going to school in Canada, I managed to bully my brother Matthew into attending school with me in Boston. He was reluctant at first, but as we hadn't really been able to see each other regularly in the past couple of years, he finally gave in, though I could tell by his tone that he thought it was a mistake on his point to agree coming to stay with me for four years. However, I was still very cheerful about it, as the only way we were really able to keep in touch and see each other was through the power of Skype. I whipped out my keys and unlocked the car, getting in and waiting for Arthur. He was silent for the first couple of moments as I drove off from Worcester to Boston, the scenery blurring behind us. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I'm fine," he shifted in his seat, smiling softly at me and then looking blank-faced at the passing tree line.

"You seem lost," I remarked, taking his hand and holding it, caressing it with his thumb.

"Well," he sighed, looking at me with a pained expression, "it's just that…Matt doesn't sound like the type of boy who still has a big brother."

"You're afraid Francis is lost?" I asked, tightening my hold on his hand.

"Yes," he admitted, leaning on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," I said, "We'll try and get him back, I promise." He smiled up at me and buried his head in chest. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder as we drove through on the highway. I kissed the top of his head, lingering and losing all idea of time and place.

Suddenly, I felt a bump on the ground and heard something heavy hit the side of my car, screeching coming from my wheels. I let go of Arthur, but he didn't let go of me. I held tightly to the wheel and tried to realign myself, but soon I was off the road and falling off into the forest below. I heard people screaming, my eyes wide as the world flashed me by. When the crash was over, I only saw the trunks of the trees facing down from the ground, which was now the sky. I blinked, feeling dazed as I heard someone calling for me, hands releasing my body. I reached out for the arms not knowing where they were or where I was really. Suddenly, I felt the two arms come around from the other side and undo my seatbelt, pulling me from my seat and onto the grassy hill on the side of the highway. I looked up at the man above me, laying in his lap as he brushed my hair back and dabbed a tissue on my forehead. I saw red contrast against the white and gasped, a shaky hand reaching up and feeling where the wound was.

"Arthur," I softly said, moving up the same head on his chest and up to his cheek, feeling his soft skin lightly. I saw him shed a tear, so I lifted myself up, despite his arms trying to keep me down. I placed my legs around his and leaned in, kissing his lips slowly, hands on his cheeks and brushing back his tears. "It's just like the first time," I remarked, my head a little dizzy but growing more conscious as I heard the cars rushing by.

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening and looking at me as if I'd gone mad.

"It's just like the first time we met," I said, "when you took care of me by resting me on your lap."

"Alfred…" Arthur's eyes welled up again, holding onto me by my collar, sobbing. If it had been anyone else but Arthur, I wouldn't have understood why he was crying so much, but I knew the emotion in his voice and what it meant.

"It may be the end," I said, resting my forehead on his, "but not the end of us." I placed my hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "We're always together," I said, kissing his lips and keeping him close, "we'll go to the Collective together, we'll be there forever and no one can take us apart."

"But Alfred!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. I gripped him in a hold that pressed him to my chest. "Don't—" he tried pushing himself away again, but I wouldn't release him anymore.

"We're going to be together forever," I said, kissing the top of his forehead and lying the two of us down, feeling the consciousness I had just gained lost as the two of us rested on the grass, bright green and flowing around us. Time stopped and the two of us stayed close, Arthur still unsure.

"I don't want you being stuck there like I was," he said, the tears falling without stop, "all alone like I was."

"I won't be alone," I said, still smiling, "I have you. And you have me, so neither of us will ever be alone."

"You truly believe that?" Arthur asked, the tears stopping.

"Of course," I replied, kissing his lips again, "you're my big brother." A small smile crept onto his face, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth. I held him closer and he clenched tighter to me, the two of us lying there until we fell asleep, time completely over for us.

I was standing in a line, looking ahead and being moved by the platform below. My arms were tightly holding onto something, my eyes gazing down and seeing the colorless man in my arms. I opened my mouth, about to speak, but nothing came out, feeling as if my throat was being clogged with something. I tried to move, but found they were locked in their position. I wasn't about to give up, because I could tell I needed to escape. We were getting closer and closer to our end, so I kept trying to yell, my voice stretching and screaming as hard as I could until finally, I heard the fruits of my labor escape from my mouth, echoing throughout the space and wrapping around my body, releasing my arms that flew up into the air, filling with color.

I looked down at my big brother, his dull eyes staring up at me, waiting for me to free him. I saw we didn't have much time, so I opened my mouth, trying to get him to yell. He opened his mouth, clenching his eyes tight and trying to scream as loud as he could, nothing coming out. I looked back at where we were being forced to fall, getting closer to it and almost falling over. I grabbed Arthur and tried to lift him, finding he was stuck. He kept trying to scream and move his legs, his body shaking. Finally, I felt water spring from his eyes, a pained cry escaping his mouth. His legs finally released and we fell back, falling off the platform and into the void, feeling our hands holding each other tight. I reached further for him, and he did the same for me, our eyes staying locked on each other as we fell through the twilight sky of a late summer evening, landing on our feet in a grassy plain.

We held hands, walking over to the bench before us and sitting on the edge, watching as a small child, bruised and torn, walking toward us slowly. I saw him brushing his teary blue eyes with his small hands and immediately recognized who he was. I clutched Arthur's hand tightly, leaning on him as I watched him give up and place his backpack on the bench, lying on it and crying. I reached out to him, wanting to touch him, but Arthur pulled my hand back and held me close, listening to him sobbing and weeping.

"I…I…don't…want…to be…alone."

The two of us looked at each other, noticing Arthur hadn't appeared yet. We heard a pair of footsteps and looked up, a young blonde boy with bright green eyes walking through the park, noticing my younger self and hearing his plea for companionship. He walked over, dropping his bag and patting the boy's head softly.

"You're not alone," he said, my past self looking up at him with a gasp.

"What do you mean?" Little Alfred asked, standing up and leaning on the bench as he stared up at the young Arthur.

"No one is ever alone," young Arthur said, holding out his hand, "and if you want a friend, I can be one for you." Little Alfred's eyes widened, smiling a little and tilting his head.

"Who are you?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," young Arthur answered, "I just moved here from England. And you are?"

"Alfred F. Jones!" My child-self said, taking young Arthur's hand and grabbing his bag, walking with him, the two talking all the way to their homes. I looked at Arthur, our eyes widening. I held him close, a hand going in his hair and feeling the world we were in fading from the two of us, a black void developing as our bodies were pulled apart, our hands being forced away from each other and soon the two of us were completely separated, my big brother soon out of my sight. I turned around and saw nothing but the memories shared between Arthur and me disappearing, transforming into something else, tearing up as I felt the world I once knew disappearing from me and turning into something I was scared I could never experience. That is, however, until I woke up.

* * *

**Oh, yes, I did copy and paste! I actually had to re-read the first chapter to make sure I got the continuity right, too. I learned the valuable lesson of "the first is always the most awkward" as I did!**

**So yeah, I guess you can all see where this is all going at this point. Falling action! I hope it's satisfactory, I had the idea of the car crash in my head for a while, actually.**

**I guess the Coraline concept somehow mutated into something much more evil if you think about the way Alfred's thought process at the point of his death went...instead of pleading for his life or at least trying to fight for it, he metaphorically begged for Arthur to sew the buttons. O_o**

**Please review, I love reading them so much!**


	17. Chapter 17: Forever My Love

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi, swearing/slang, shipping, USUK and many others.**

**GAH! Gah, sorry, I've been gone for a long while, I KNOW! Things have been so stressful lately...**

**But as this is the last chapter, I hope you do enjoy this, as I know I was a little teary eyed as the story concluded...**

**So, enjoy the conclusion to this small little story that could!**

* * *

_**In My Mind's Eye**_

**Chapter 17: Forever My Love**

My eyes at first refused to budge, but soon I felt them open on their own. I looked up at the wide and bright ceiling, blinding my blurry vision. I felt my right hand being held by someone and being held to their forehead, their breathing rhythmic as I felt it touch my skin. I turned my head a little and saw a blonde haired figure I remembered seeing before, his face pressed against the back of my hand and looking upset, his green eyes half lidded.

"Arthur," I said weakly, my hand moving to touch and caress his cheek, "what happened?" Arthur looked down at me, eyes opening wide as his arms came around my body and embraced me, brushing my hair back.

"We got into a car accident while going to pick up Matthew," Arthur said, "the car flipped and we went down into the ditch. You were knocked out, but I managed to call for someone before I blacked out. You've been out for three days whereas I woke up after a few hours." He looked tired and worn out from the waiting, the anxiousness clear on his face. I lifted a hand and felt his hair in it, leaning in and slowly kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" He asked, trying his best to smile, a faint blush on his face.

"I kept you waiting," I replied, smirking a little. I witnessed the wall he put up fall down and he began to tear up, a smile still on his face. I pulled him down to my body and into a kiss, making sure he felt the warmth in my heart that I felt so deeply for him. As we pulled apart, our eyes stayed locked, the tears no longer falling. We shared a long glance, absorbing the moment, listening to the other breath. Suddenly, my eyes widened, and his did too.

"Wait," I said, a slew of faded memories reaching my mind, "didn't I use to call you my…"

"And you were…" Arthur choked a little.

"Imaginary," I finished, "or dead. I'm still a little confused about it."

"Dead, I think," he replied, brushing my hair back with a soft hand.

"Gee," I whispered, the blurry visions in my subconscious rushing by. I pulled him down onto my chest, Arthur gripping me tightly and closing his eyes.

"Yes," he sighed, the two of us reflecting on the past we lost and the present we gained. After a while, we heard two pairs of footsteps enter.

"Alfred," the violet eyed boy the same age as me said, "what happened?"

"I flipped the car," I said, chuckling. Matt frowned and came over to me. He slapped the back of my head, and then embraced me.

"Idiot," he said, pulling back and smiling softly down at me, "you always were reckless, but not paying attention to your driving on a busy highway at rush hour is the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, looking back at the person with my brother. "Huh? Francis, what are you doing here?" The man smiled and walked over to me, placing his hands on both Matt's shoulder and my shoulder.

"You are my son," he simply said, "my son who I have not seen in a long time. It was meant to be a surprise, but when we arrived, it turned out we were the ones surprised! You seem to always worry us."

"He used to be worried by you," Matt mentioned, smirking, "remember how you two first met?"

"Yes," Francis groaned, collapsing a little, "and I can still feel it, too."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?!" I exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at the two of them. Matt bit his lip, but he couldn't hold back his laughter, Francis joining him. I groaned and fell back, Arthur smiling down at me, a hand on my chest. "You're quite quiet."

"If I speak, I might laugh," he smirked, kissing my wound. I couldn't resist laughing a little bit, and soon the whole room was filled with the sound of all of us laughing. My step-father was a bit of a silly man, but it was a gift that could get anyone to eventually like him. I suppose that's how Matt and mine's mother was able to fall for him so quickly after having her heart broken by our father. When I first met him, I was a little afraid and believed he was only dating my mom to steal him from Matt and me. But after a while, I grew to appreciate him for at least giving my brother someone to look up to that was respectable and kind to him and our mom. Of course, I did have a strange feeling that wasn't the case at all.

"Hey," I said, looking at them, my body shaking a little, "does anything seem…off to you?"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well," I shrugged, playing with the blanket on my lap in my hands, "it's just that…Arthur and I were discussing how we weren't always like this. We used to be…'big brother' and 'little brother', he was really dead and I could only see him because I needed him. But now…he seems to be…real."

"Alfred…" Matt said, his eyes widening. A long pause settled in, and then Francis began to chuckle.

"Mon Dieu, I believe the hit you experienced in the accident has done a little damage to your head, non?" My step-father laughed a little more, and though no one else joined him, he acted as though they did. "Mon petit Mathieu, let us go and get some dinner for Alfred, he must be starved!" He took Matt by the shoulders and walked out with him, but as he did, he looked back at me and winked. I blinked for a few moments, and then smiled.

"He's awful at lying, isn't he?" I looked at Arthur, who shared my smile. I pulled him onto my bed and the two of us rested together, talking about nothing but feeling so much more complete.

A few days later, the two of us returned home, Arthur driving. My former big brother had been my boyfriend ever since I turned fourteen—in our new life together, that is. When we were back at my place, Arthur ran across the street to tell his parents where he would be spending the evening. We had told our parents together we were dating when I turned eighteen, the two of us holding hands and building up a fortress between us and them, expecting the worse. However, it seemed both of our mothers completely expected it, and even Arthur's brothers knew all along what was going on. As we entered the house, Emma's presence lightened up the room and she ran over, embracing the two of us.

"I'm so happy you two are okay!" She exclaimed, crying a little. We hugged her back for a while, and when she finally let us go, dad came up from behind us and bear hugged us, knocking the breath out of the both of us. Finally, the two of us were released and we rushed upstairs into my bedroom. I jumped onto my bed, groaning as my face fell into the soft pillow. I flipped onto my back, holding out a hand to him.

"Play with me, Arthur!" I commanded, taking off my glasses quickly.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" He asked, stepping over and straddling me, his hands on my chest. I felt myself grow with excitement and impatience.

"That whole time in the hospital, I could barely do anything with you!"

"Yes, but you just got out of the hospital. Oh, don't pout, love, it's unbecoming of you. Come on, let's just enjoy sleeping in a real bed tonight."

"…You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"But…BUT WHY?!"

"Alfred, don't whine, I'm tired, sore, and my God, you've really no idea what it's like to just want to sleep."

"Yes, I do, I'm in high school!"

"I just got out of university and I have two jobs."

"W-Well I'm about to go into college and I'm going to have tons of parties to attend and you don't see me complaining! Plus, one of your 'jobs' is you writing a book!"

"It is a job because I have an editor calling for my chapters while I still have to do editing at the post!"

"Can't you do some of it at your job? I mean, you have other guys doing the editing with you, right?"

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"If I agree to at least agree to blow you, will you please let me go to sleep after?"

"Huh? H-Hey…I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Alfred…"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to push you into anything you didn't want!"

"Alfred, calm down."

"I-I know, but…I just wanted to make you feel good. A-And I wanted to feel better, too, but I didn't mean to sound like a jackass about it."

"Love…"

"Y-Yeah—"

"You're too damn sweet to ignore some days." Arthur's hands slowly reached down and pulled up his own shirt, his pale skin showing. I reached up and felt him up, blood rushing to my head as I did. I sat up and pecked his lips, but then with firm, slender hands, he pushed me back down onto the pillow.

"You'll be in charge tonight?" I asked, feeling the excitement in my body growing.

"Indeed," he smirked, his hands running through my hair and diving down, his lips pressing to mine and entering his tongue through them. I held him by his waist, loving how damn hot he could be sometimes. Arthur wasn't the type who liked to be on top usually, but he did like to ride me once in a while. Though tonight, I felt a little different. This was the first time, I realized, we must be really doing it, and not just as big brother and little brother. I leaned back up again, keeping my hands on his back and pushing into the kiss.

"Big brother," I gasped as we pulled apart, looking into his green eyes, a small smile on my face, "let's make this one moment stand above the rest."

"Alfred..?" I kissed his lips again and smiled a little bit wider.

"We're free, right?" I chuckled. "We should be celebrating this." A smile grew on Arthur's face and he leaned in.

"You're right," he said, kissing my lips again, lingering before we broke apart. "Let's make this one night special, but don't forget."

"Don't forget what?" He chuckled and sighed, embracing me. I felt his heat grow inside of me, his hands clenching me not with lust but with love. I remembered it from when we were younger, when we were still so innocent.

"We still have so many special nights to come." I felt my heart race and my whole body lighten. A small laugh escaped my lips, and then I heard one escape his as well. Soon we were both laughing out loud, resting on each other's foreheads and enjoying the shared warmth between us.

* * *

Years passed, the seasons changing and the world flying by. It was only a month after college that I finally got down on one knee and formally proposed to the man I already knew I was going to marry. We were wed only six months later, and five months after that, we planned to hire a surrogate mother so that we could have a child.

"What do you think of this one?" I showed him the picture of the brown haired woman, and Arthur's nose wrinkled up.

"She looks too gaunt."

"You just complained that the last one was obese!"

"Yes, she was."

"Okay, what about this one?"

"She's too muscular."

"And the problem is…"

"I don't want my child to be born with addictions to any 'enhancements'."

"All these women are clean, though."

"You believe that? What about number four?"

"Arthur, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Do you want to have a kid or not?" I stared into his eyes, resting a shoulder on the counter top. His face pointed towards mine, but his eyes were a little lost, trying to not lock with my own. I reached over with my free arm and rested my hand on his shoulder, my husband finally giving in and sharing a gaze with me. He looked scared, his body shaking under the small weight I put on his body.

"I do," he said, hoarsely.

"Then what's up?" Arthur sighed and his eyes went back to the floor.

"I…I just don't know if it's right." I frowned, but then smiled a little bit, glad he revealed something to me.

"What, the whole having a mother give birth to a child that isn't hers concept? Don't worry, couples do it all the time and not just same-sex ones. Plus, if you'd rather, we could always adopt."

"No, no," Arthur shook his head, clear sorrow on his face, "I-I'm just a little bit…worried about our…well, condition." He wringed his hands together, his eyes closed.

"Our condition?" I reached over and held his hands, his eyes still shut.

"I-I was once dead," he sighed, shaking his head again, "dead and…" I leaned in and kissed him, not releasing until he would be able to look me in the eyes again.

"You're real now," I said, "and that's all."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. With the bags under his eyes and his skin paler than normal, I could tell he had been thinking about this for a while.

"Yes," I nodded, kissing him again, "otherwise, we wouldn't be here." Arthur blushed and smiled a little, looking at the counter and picking up a picture of a blonde woman that was well built and came from a well to do background.

"This one?" He looked up to me, kissing my cheek and holding my hands in his free one.

"Perfect," I smirked, kissing him back and holding him close, the two of us staying close for the rest of the night. Months later, I found myself walking back to our home, Arthur carrying a small child with a mop of blonde hair and the bluest of eyes in a stroller. I looked down at the small infant, only two weeks out of the hospital, and felt my heart soar in love.

"He's so sweet," Arthur sighed, picking up the small infant and sitting down with him on the couch. "Would you get the formula?" I nodded and went into the kitchen, heating up a bottle and bringing it over to him, sitting beside my husband and wrapping an arm around him.

"Ah, Peter," I sighed, brushing the baby's cheek and kissing Arthur's neck. My beautiful husband turned his head towards mine snuggled up into my arms, enjoying our new son. The years passed once again, and soon Peter was seven years old. He had been getting bullied lately, so Arthur and I stayed home that day so we could see what he looked like before he tried cleaning up himself so he wouldn't be caught hurt, something Arthur said the boy inherited from me.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself, pacing back and forth.

"He'll be home soon," he sighed, fixing up a snack for him to persuade him to speak.

"Yeah, but will it be enough—" At that point, Peter entered, his clothes slightly torn and covered in dirt, bruises on his arm and a black eye on his face. My eyes widened, running over to him and kneeling on the floor, using my handkerchief to wipe off the blood. "A-Are you okay, Peter?"

"I'm fine, daddy!" He said cheerily, hugging me and dancing away from me and giggling, looking happier than normal. I stood up, Arthur and I exchanging a glance.

"Peter," Arthur began, calling our boy back.

"Yeah, pa?" He turned back to face us, looking a little surprised at us.

"How was your walk back home today?"

"Ah, it was okay," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Did anything happen on the way back?" I asked, going back down to his level on the ground. Peter sighed, looking down.

"Well," he hesitated, "I did run into Cameron and Nathaniel again." I frowned, knowing I would have to talk to his teacher soon. "But I did meet someone new!" He jumped over to us and outstretched his hand, looking like he was holding a hand out to someone.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. Peter proudly puffed his chest and smiled.

"Daddy, pa, this is Ravis. He's my big brother!"

* * *

**Yay! It is finished!**

**Yes, so if you guys ask me to, I will make a sort of author's note explaining ALL that just happened!**

**And just so you know, I am holding a little call to all artists for a cover commision for my stories, just in case you wanted to or know someone you know who can draw (and all information is on my page)!**

**Reviews are lovely little gifts to see even after the story is done, so please, feel free, I'll keep reading them and appreciating them!**


End file.
